


Welcome to Jail

by Chooboozle



Series: Prison Riot [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prison, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Choking, Choking for Sexual Pleasure, Daddy Kink, Deep throat, Dreams, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff and Angst, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humiliation Talk, Lots of dreaming, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Nightmares, Prison Sex, Punishment, Punishment Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Rough Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence, Wet Dream, mentions of child abuse, prison rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 63,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2028429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chooboozle/pseuds/Chooboozle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation of the Prison Riot series -<br/>Ryan is a sociopath awaiting on death row at the Polunsky institute. He is the most dangerous criminal and serial killer at the prison. He's known to slit people's throats without even having to think about it. Ray just happens to be a rookie cop at the institute where his experiences come nothing short of exciting at the prison. The only problem is that Ray falls in love. Twice. Why did one of them have to be with the mass murderer?</p><p>Please understand that some of these pairings are implied for the moment, but will be official when the story continues. Also please note that SOME of these pairings are just highly dreamt about. Because this story will have a lot of dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ray/Ryan and Geoff/Michael

**Author's Note:**

> prepare for a fucking long ass series. I plan to milk this shit as much as I can.
> 
> This was requested by a lot of people so here you go! 
> 
> Sex and polyamory will come later on; everything has to start somewhere~!
> 
> The rating is mature now, but it will be explicit later. I AM WARNING THAT THERE WILL BE NON CON. JUST SAYING. I'LL PUT A LEGITIMATE WARNING WHEN THERE IS, THOUGH.

That night, he woke up in a cold sweat, gulping down air; his eyes were wide, but mostly because he didn’t even realize what happened or where he was.

 

Was it all a dream? The whole situation with the prisoner--was it all fake and just a figment of his sick and twisted imagination? The Hispanic leaped up from the bed, quickly taking a glance at the clock that boldly stated that the time was now 4:12 AM: Central. He was hissing at a slight pain that he was feeling in his lower back and groin, but didn’t really think much more of it as he went into the bathroom. He didn’t even bother to put on his glasses before he was in the bathroom and turning the light on. He gasped, preparing to lean his neck to the side to have a better view of the mark that the prisoner left in his “dream” until he realized that leaning his neck over would completely and utterly unnecessary. There was a purple, almost black, bruise that was formed, taking up majority of the right side of his neck. It practically almost stretched across his throat and he gaped in horror as he saw it.

 

It  _was_  real. None of it was fake. The pain that he felt in his lower back was the result of his virginity begin taken by a prisoner who practically dominated the shit out of him.

 

“Oh, my God,” he said aloud to absolutely no one but himself as he traced gentle fingers along the bruise, rubbing them against the splotch almost as if to see if it was just ink and not actual blood that formed under his skin to cause the discoloration. After a little moment or two, he realized it wasn’t ink. It was a huge hickey that was given to him by Haywood from earlier that day. It all seemed like a faint dream to him; the thought, itself, was almost absurd as he even thought about it.

 

 _“Jesus-fuck, oh, God--your cock feels so good. So fucking good--”_  He shuddered as he remembered saying those words to the prisoner that was rocking himself above him and he felt the  _wonderful_  muscle memory that went along with it. He remembered the absolute euphoria that went with it along with the thrill of submission. It was the feelings of absolute orgasmic bliss when suddenly those feelings were replaced with the stinging pain of tears that formed against the corners of his eyes. It was almost as if waking up into reality as he looked at the bruise and felt the pain in his lower extremities and the emotions hit him almost like a bomb going off in his heart. He began to cry; for the life of him, he didn’t understand why he was crying, but he was. He folded his arms against themselves on the sink and laid his head in the middle of them, soft sobs leaving his lips.

 

What he did was against the  _law_  and could actually end up in jail,  _himself_ for doing what he did; what made him hate himself even more so was the fact that he absolutely  _loved it_  and not only did he love it, he wanted more. He remembers the streams of moans, sexual praises, and groaning, choked out loving words that left both of their lips and he blushed as he remembered it all.

 

 _He called me his...I am his…_  The Hispanic shook his head, as if trying to convince himself that that was a lie. It was nothing more than a prisoner getting some ass after being locked up, especially awaiting trial for his scheduled death. It was nothing more. God, why was he so stupid?! The rookie looked up in the mirror once again, tracing his fingers over the black and purple splotch that painted almost majority of his neck and he winced slightly at the burning pain of the blood that was gathered underneath the skin. He sighed and hung his head, almost in shame as he realized that he was so foolish enough to do that. He was stupid enough to fall for a prisoner’s words because of their threats along with-- _fuck_ \--oh, how fucking handsome and gorgeous he was. Ray bit his lip to contain a whimper as he recalled what the serial killer looked like. It almost reminded him of a cheesy romantic movie where there was a typical hunk with a killer body and a handsome face. A face that he would absolutely  _love_  to kiss all day and night until the cows came home.

  
The rookie groaned as he felt sleep take over his eyes and he yawned, stretching his arms. He bit his lip as he, again, looked at the bruise almost to  _make absolutely sure_  that it wasn’t fake.

 

“How the fuck am I going to explain this to the Warden tomorrow? He knows I don’t have a girlfriend…” Ray finally turned off the light and plopped into his bed, closing his eyes and trying not to anxiously await the remaining 3 and a half hours that it would take for him to get up for work.

 

\---

 

“Sir, Michael Jones, prisoner 2312, is returning from the hospital. Doctor’s say he’ll make a full recovery and that he was lucky the instrument wasn’t anything that serious that could’ve done lethal damage,” Ray said as he plopped the files on the Warden’s desk. The man looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow; there was a bit on concerned that traced the Warden’s eyes as he frowned. Ray remembered the day that Ryan slit the prisoner’s throat and it was all the Warden could do to not actually go over to Ryan and shoot the man in the face right then and there. Ray, along with three other officers actually had to try and stop the Warden and to calm down his anger as the prisoner was being carried away into the ambulance; three officers were following the ambulance by car and one officer armed and ready with a gun and a taser  _in_  the actual ambulance.

 

“The fucker  _was_  lucky and he better not pull any of that bullshit again. Who the fuc--how--why would anyone think of trying to sneak in drugs at a fucking  _institute?_  Does it make sense to you, Narvaez?”

 

“No sense, Mr. Ramsey, sir,” Ray answered, his arms stood at his sides. His heart was racing because of the incident that happened yesterday. He never did report with the Warden about Haywood’s behavior and his being of uncooperative  _along_  with the whole prison sex. He just coughed, trying to brush away the thought of it and trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were starting to become a light crimson.

 

“How was 0920?”

 

Ray hesitated at the number again and he gulped before calmly stating, “he was fine. Silent, though.”

 

“Well, he’s probably thinking of a way to either kill every one of our asses or bust out of his fucking place.” the Warden answered, but sighed. “Glad he didn’t give you any trouble, rook,” there was a smile before he said, “we need more cops like you. People with backbone--ya know--strong support. I know some people who would’ve just said no, ya know?” That made Ray smile as he perked up towards the compliments.

 

“Wow, thank you, Mr. Ramsey.”

 

“Call me Geoff,” the Warden smiled, winking at the rookie. He picked up the files that Ray put on the desk and began to scan his eyes through them. “2312 is almost as big of a nut case as 0920. Says here that he one just woke up and broke into his roommate's safe in their apartment and got a .45 pistol. He was a senior in college and when he was in his class one day, he just pulled it out and shot the professor along with 5 other students. The students survived, but the professor wasn’t as fortunate.”

 

“Jesus, he was a  _senior_  in college. What would possess him to just do that?”

 

“He apparently told detectives that he ‘finally broke free of the system’; something with bullying and threats. What the fucked up nut,” Geoff threw the files on the desk once again, leaning back against the wall and sighing. “Listen, I’m going out for a smoke. Would you like to join?”

 

“No sir; finally got rid of the habit back in community college. I thank you kindly for the offer, however.”

 

Geoff smiled with his eyes being lidded, showing the rook of how much sleep that he didn’t get along with just the appearance of weariness and growing older. His face was kind along with the handlebar mustache that he wore. Ray knew that he had plenty of tattoos to show off to any prisoner who tried to say otherwise, but they were hidden under his brown, long sleeves and button up cuffs. “You’re lucky,” he chuckled. “I haven’t been able to quit these ever since freshman year of high school. Maybe you can teach me the trick. Thank you for telling me about 2312--Michael, by the way. I appreciate it. You know how concerned I get for him.”

 

“It’s no problem, Mr. Ramsey--Geoff, sir,” Ray responded, his hands still held at his sides.

 

“Just circuit the building and hear out for anything suspicious. Lunch will begin soon and I’m assigning you the job of giving 0920 his lunch tray. You seemed to deal with him so well yesterday that I’m pretty sure that giving him his lunch won’t bother you. Would that be a problem?”

 

Ray pursed his lips just slightly as he felt his heart begin to flutter. It felt like someone just threw him in a bath full of warm water as he shuddered out chills just for the feelings to be replaced by growing heat that pooled around his chest.

 

“Not a problem at all, sir; it’s my good pleasure.” The Warden gave a small nod before leaving out the door with a couple of cigarettes and a lighter, almost immediately lighting one when he past the guards out of the opened door and began to smoke it. The rookie almost sighed in relief when he realized the Warden said nothing about the huge bruise along his neck. Hopefully he thought that Ray just got lucky and scored last night.

 

Ray turned and gulped as he began to walk towards where the prisoner’s were held. It was duty to check up on the prisoners before allowing them to go get lunch in an orderly fashion. It is protocol to always maintain eye contact with them and keep them on a strict visual as prison riot could break out any second of any day during the lunch period. Lunch period was a time that  _only_  allows prisoners to leave their cells besides rec; it was for the prisoners who were locked up on charges that were not that heinous and posed no threat to the prison. Well, obviously everyone here posed a threat to the prison, but not a big enough threat of which officers couldn’t take down. Haywood, on the other hand, was not allowed to leave his cell at all unless accompanied by 3 officers armed with  _real_  bullets along with cuffs that barred his hands together and shackles that shook around his feet. He was in his cell basically almost all day, with the exception for 2 hours for exercise required by law.

 

It actually made Ray heart quite sad as he thought about his Ryan being treated like that, but he shook it off as he realized he had to keep focus. A time like this while circuiting the prison was serious.

 

Ray was taught always to keep his eyes directed on the ones who were getting abnormally loud and listen to words like “punk ass bitch” and “shiteating slut” or something like that because those were direct fighting words in the prison. Once you hear comments like those, a fight almost breaks out immediately. Being a rookie, it scared the shit out of Ray; he’s never dealt with a prison fight before and he knows he’s not prepared enough to actually try and stop one.

 

The weapons he had, after all,  _surely_  didn’t stop Haywood. Ray shuddered again as he began to close in on the prisoner, tapping on their doors and looking into their windows.

 

“Stand up, backs to the door, hands on the wall,” Ray said. There was grumbling of the two cell mates as they began to shift their weight and obey. Ray looked down to see the Chief of Police at the prison. He was second in command besides Mr. Ramsey, the Warden. His name was Jack; Jack Pattillo. He was the kind of guy that demanded respect, but afterwards would take you to go see a movie and get an ice cream cone with him. Ray liked him and smiled when he saw him; it was reassuring because he knew that Jack would able to get things under control if something bad were to go on in the prison.

 

The Chief looked up at Ray and gave a quick smile before allowing Ray to continue what he was doing; so, like a broken record, he continued to tap on the prisoner’s door and say “stand up, backs to the door, hands on the wall”. Things went normally for about a minute when suddenly, he heard a whistle. It wasn’t any normal, attention-grabbing whistle, but it was a “hey, pretty boy, lemme get your number” whistle. A wolf whistle. Ray stopped his movements and backed up into the cell he just passed to see one of the two guys standing like he should, while the other just made his way to the window, wrapping his hands around the bars and raising an eyebrow at Ray. He smirked and Ray frowned angrily. “Sir, backs to the door, hands on the wall. Now.”

 

The prisoner just chuckled. “You’re pretty cute, boy; never seen ya around. You new here?”

 

Ray just rolled his eyes. “Been here for about three weeks now. Please, follow my orde--”

 

“Why don’t we find a more private place near lunch? I’d make it worth your while, rook,” the prisoner smiled. Ray bit his lip, his heart immediately almost turning ice cold. It wasn’t as if the prisoner was ugly; sure, he had the shaggy look with longer hair along with hairy, tattooed arms, but Ray shook his head no, because that would be the  _last_  thing he would want to do.

 

“Listen, I’ll tell you this: ignore my orders again, and I’ll--”

 

“Where’d you get that bruise, rook?” the prisoner asked. That is what made Ray falter as he almost completely forgot about the fact that he was had the worst hickey imaginable painted across his neck and even some of his throat as gravity made the blood seep towards the area. “Doesn’t look like the work of a lady,” the prisoner smirked, his hands tightening around the bars, biting his lip as if hoping that he was right. “Who gave you that, rook? Don’t lie to me; I know it was one of us...who could’ve it been? I’ll fight them for you, ya know? You’re so damn cute, I’ll beat them down in order to have ya…” the smirk turned into a promising grin as suddenly, Ray could hear the prisoner’s cell mate begin chuckling evilly in support.

 

Ray’s heart was pounding and he bit his lip before clearing his throat, a sudden confidence raising and a smirk grew in his lips. Sure, he can play this game.

 

“You really want to beat them down for me, huh?” Ray asked, his gun idly tapping against the door of the cell. The prisoner nodded, his eyes hopeful for Ray’s answer. Ray’s lips began to play this evil smile that did not turn into a grin until he opened his mouth to answer the prisoner. “Haywood.”

  
The prisoner let go of the bars and backed up from the door, his eyes wide in disbelief. “Jimmy?!” He began to back up, placing his hands on the wall, continuing to look at Ray through the window in shock. Ray only smiled after figuring out that “Jimmy” was the nickname for “James” which was Haywood’s first name.

 

“There you go, follow orders,” were the only parting words that Ray held before leaving the cell and moving on to the next one.

 

After he was finished, Ray fixated his gun, aiming it towards the area of which the prisoners were going to walk in before Jack called out some orders and opened up the prisoner’s doors. All guns were fixated on them so if they were to move out of line or try something funny or out of protocol, they would be shot. Ray saw the man that basically asked him to have sex with him raise an eyebrow and shook his head at the rookie before leaving.

 

\---

 

Ray’s heart was pounding frantically, the blood in his veins suddenly growing more and more thicker, making the blood hard to pump and making his veins and arteries almost cry out in pain as he was reaching his way to 0920’s door. He bit his lip, the hands clasping the food tray tightly as he took a deep inhalation of air before releasing it through his nose. He shifted his hands to grab the tray only with one hand, taking his gun and tapping the door with the butt of it three times. There wasn’t an answer except a small murmur and Ray gulped. He was so nervous, and he didn’t understand why. He liked Haywood. He liked Ryan  _a lot_. And Ryan likes him back, right? Why was this becoming so difficult?

 

“Yeah,” Haywood stated as more of a demand than a question.

 

“I-I have your food.”

 

“ _Ray?_ ” Haywood’s voice grew accented, almost as if he seemed excited and that brought a blushing smile to Ray’s face.

 

“Y-yeah, Ryan, it’s me…” he bit his lip as he frantically wished that Haywood had a window, but he did not. Geoff almost sued the company that made the door because it was suppose to have a window. The company promised they would come in to fix it when it was around the time when Ryan slit Michael’s throat and had to be put in the Hole. The people can’t come in, now.

 

“Ray, I’ve missed you,” Ryan said and Ray heard Ryan’s footsteps come closer. Ray smiled like a idiot of a schoolgirl who just got asked to the prom, grinning widely and blushing, almost biting his lip as he tenderly slipped the food tray in to be caught by Ryan.

 

“You missed me?...” Ray asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

“You didn’t think all the stuff I did and said yesterday was a fucking joke, did you?” he heard Ryan ask before placing his food tray on the floor, the soft plastic clanging softly against the concrete. “C-can you put your hand through the door?” he asked.

 

Ray hesitated, but obeyed, trying to slip one of his hands through the door, just barely getting it in. He was too scared to push any farther, afraid that his hand would be stuck. What a way for the Warden to find you like that, huh? Suddenly, Ray slightly gasped as he felt Ryan’s lips brush against his fingers, kissing them softly. He was blushing, fuck, he couldn’t help but smile as he felt Ryan’s lips brush against his hand and fingers. There were tiny, rough scratches of Ryan’s incoming facial hair that rubbed along Ray’s fingers, but it just added to the excitement.

 

“I-I missed you too, Ryan...I-I woke up in the middle of the night actually going to the bathroom to look at the mirror because I thought it was all actually a dream…”

 

“Well, it was real.” Ray felt Ryan take his lips away and Ray whimpered at the loss. There was a moment of silence before Ryan cleared his throat. “C-can you come in?” he asked.

 

That’s when Ray sighed and looked around. He was terrified because of the fact that he might get caught, but he bit his lip and nodded, hating himself for doing that as if Ryan could actually see him nod.

 

“I-I can only stay for a couple of minutes--”

 

“That’s fine.”

 

Ray placed his hand on his gun; it was just a subconscious movement whenever entering a prisoner’s door, but he hesitated his hand as he realized that this was no ordinary prisoner. He opened up the heavy metal door to see Haywood standing in the middle of the cell, a smile tracing over his lips. Ray only smiled back, not knowing what to say until the door finally closed and Ryan was practically on him, showering Ray with kisses on his cheek. The rookie gasped just a little before wrapping his arms around Ryan’s neck and angling his face to where the prisoner could kiss his lips, instead. The prisoner chuckled against the rookie’s lips before finally parting for good, just looking into the rookie’s eyes.

 

“For a cop, you’re not all that bad,” he said and Ray rolled his eyes, smiling more.

 

“Please, you’re the one on me like flies to honey.” Ray leaned in for another kiss before Ryan hummed again, tracing his hands all along the cop’s thighs, teasing his fingers into the rookie’s belt and pants before pulling away.

 

“Well, I’m a sucker for adorable boys,” he mused and Ray chuckled.

 

"You sure are, aren't ya, Jimmy?"

 

Ryan's breath hitched before quickly pulling himself off of the rookie, his teeth grit. Ray eyes grew wide in almost horror as he saw Ryan's face began to contort and twist into a psychotic anger, his fist clenching Ray's shirt collar, yanking the boy harshly towards him, almost snapping Ray into the reality of what he just said. Their chests were touching and their faces were close, but it was not loving whatsoever. It was terrifying and it was  _dominating_. 

 

" _What the fuck did you just call me?!_ "

 

Ray didn't know what to say. His tongue began to fumble as he desperately began to stammer, not even know what to say or how to speak because of Ryan's reaction. He realized that little nickname that he thought was playfully cute was apparently something  _very_  offensive. Ryan's face was impossibly close to the rookie’s faces, growling heavy breaths against Ray’s face and Ray whimpered, almost as if subconsciously giving himself to the more dominant male as he began to make pathetic, small noises and closing his eyes.

 

“Where the  _fuck_  did you hear that name?!” Ryan asked, his voice low and rough, sending shivers down Ray’s body and he gulped.

 

“I-I-I--T-today, I-I was prep-preparing inmates f-for lunch an-and this one s-saw my neck…” Ray gasped as Ryan’s embrace grew tighter, his fists impossibly clenching his collar so hard that his knuckles began to drive into Ray’s throat. “A-an-and I told him it was from you and he got scared, calling you J-Jimmy…”

 

“Don’t  _ever_  call me that as long as you draw breath;  _do you hear me?_ ” Ryan was growling and Ray whimpered, nodding vigorously, almost sobbing out a whine when Ryan let go of his collar. There was a cold look on Ryan’s face, but it began to slowly soft up as he placed a hand on Ray’s shoulder and slowly pulled the rookie in for an apologetic kiss. “I’m sorry,” he apologized when he pulled away. “Don’t call me that. It’s my prison name and you are  _not_  going to call me that.”

 

“I s-swear, I won’t call you that again, R-Ryan,” Ray was almost in tears as he tried to steady his shaky voice caused by the adrenaline that surged through his body and making his heart quiver in fear. He was definitely a flight when it comes to subconscious response to adrenaline. Not fight; not at all. Ryan pulled Ray in for another kiss, holding the man close and firm.

 

“The prisoner--what did he say to you?” Ryan asked.

 

“H-he wanted to have sex with me during lunch...he said he that he was going to beat down whoever gave me this…” Ray motioned his hand near his throat again and looked up at Ryan. “Then when I told him it was you, he got scared and apparently changed his mind…”

 

“I’ll fucking kill him if he asks you that again; but it sounds like he won’t mess with you anymore. I told you no one will mess with you because it’s me.”

 

Ray nodded, understanding and yet still so shaky from the sudden excitement. He looked at Ryan, almost afraid to even speak before he finally managed to choke out, “it’s coming around the time where I have to leave…” Ryan nodded, and kissing Ray one last time before the rookie was heading out the door.

 

“Will you be here tomorrow?”

 

“If Ramsey gives me lunch duty again, I will,” Ray said with a soft smile. Ryan hummed, smiling at the rookie before finally closing the door.

 

\---

 

“Who are you here to see, sir?”

 

“Jones. Michael Jones; here to see him, Miss,” Geoff answered, tapping his finger lightly on the reception desk. He was growing impatient.

 

“I’m sorry sir, Jones is a felon and isn’t allowed--”

 

“Ramsey: Warden of Polunsky,” Geoff interrupted, showing his badge to the woman. “I have to see the prisoner and check up on him.”

 

The woman raised an eyebrow, clicking her tongue as she began typing. “Just a sec,” he said as he picked up the phone, punching in some numbers. Her eyes began to mindlessly wander around the room as the phone was ringing and Geoff sighed, furrowing his eyebrows impatiently.

 

“Ey, Joe. Warden is here to see Jones...Yeah...The felon...Michael Jones...He got into a scuffle with another--his throat’s cut…Yeah...do we have authorization? Yeah, he showed me his badge...Alright.” she hung up the phone, looking up at Geoff. “Go out those doors and Doctor Burley will be there to direct you to him.”

 

Geoff thanked the receptionist before headed into the doors against the wall to see a man with a smile on his face. “Ah, you must be Mr. Ramsey. Follow me, if you please.”

 

“What’s the deal, doc? Michael’s gonna be okay, right?”

 

The doctor’s smile faded just a little “Well, yes…” there was a hesitation that made Geoff heart begin to pound ice through the valves. “He’s just _very_  irritable. His behavior is, what we call, below standards. We actually had to threaten to call the police because of his threat to actually,” there was a cough, “rip a nurses arm off and feed it to the birds.” Geoff rolled his eyes and scoffed, his eyebrows raising slightly at the doctor’s confession.

 

“Please,” Geoff began. “That’s normal behavior and don’t worry, after this, he’ll be staying in prison for a long time.” The doctor only cleared his throat and nodded, directing Geoff to Michael’s door.

 

“I warn you,” he began. “Michael is scheduled to leave in a couple more days. We will give you a date on when he can come back so we can remove the stitches. If there’s any trouble, please tell us and we will get tranquilizers.”

 

“Not needed. He’ll straighten up once he sees me. Thank you, though,” Geoff opened the door up to the room to see the red head practically fuming; his face being scrunched up and angry. The ginger’s lips were pursed together and his teeth were grit as he saw the Warden walking into his room. There was an angry cut that lined against Michael’s throat, a railroad track of stitches lacing the two parts of the wound together. It reminded Geoff of a rag doll and he frowned when he saw it.

 

“Get the fuck out of here, asshole,” Michael spat.

 

Geoff inhaled harshly as he angled his head slightly, almost holding back the urge to smack the shit out of the injured prisoner. The sad frown now took form into an angry snarl. “You fucking talk to me like that again, I’ll see to it that your ass will fucking  _rot_  in prison. I’m so fucking pissed at you, I can’t even begin to describe it. Somehow you managed to fuck up both of our lives in the course of two months and now you’re begin a punk to me because you’re in a bad mood. What the  _fuck_  is wrong with you?!” Geoff growled, his face gradually getting redder and redder as he continued to talk, the oxygen intake becoming poorer and poorer.

 

“Fuck you, asshole! You didn’t even fucking visit me! I hate your fucking guts because you don’t give a shit about me.” Michael hissed as he cleared his throat, the stitches that lines his throat obviously giving him a bad time.

 

“I don’t give a shit?! Michael! I’m not the stupid fuck who tried to smuggle in drugs into a fucking institute and  _then_  put up all the blame on the most dangerous serial killer that Polunsky fucking owns! Do you know what I had to go through when I found out you did that?! Do you know what I went through emotionally when I found out that you got injured?! It took almost 5 cops to fucking stop me from shooting the asshole’s fucking face in! The only reason why he didn’t fucking kill you was because he slit your throat with a practical  _blunt_  object! He’s a fucking madman! You were the one being stupid! You have no one to blame but yourself!” Geoff’s voice was involuntarily raising, his fists getting tighter and tighter, straining against his sides as he desperately tried not to punch a wall to release all the pent up anger that his body was containing at the moment.

 

Michael was biting his lip, his face completely red from trying to just not scream out at Geoff.

 

“It’s all of their fault. They made fun of me...they--they said I was worthless…” Michael’s tears began to stream down his cheeks as he bit his lip so hard that blood began to seep into his mouth. Geoff sighed, his fists releasing their strain and he looked at Michael, sadness now covering his face instead of anger. His face now transformed into a face of a comforting supporter. He drew closer to Michael, placing a hand on the boy’s arm.

 

“Personally, I feel like they got what they deserved, Michael. They were nasty and evil to you and actually physically threatening you; in my opinion, you had every right to shoot them. But it is against the law and I am not the one who told you to go into my gun safe and take out that pistol and shoot up the fucking class. It was your decision. I tried to support you because you only had a year left in college, but no--you decided to ruin your-- _our_  lives by doing that. Now you’re in prison...and now I’m your Warden. You smuggling drugs was  _against the law_  and now you’re going to most likely get more time on your sentence. They probably won’t even let you get on parole, now. It was your decision. It was also your decision on pinning all of the blame on the most dangerous man there--”

 

“I didn’t realize he would fucking almost kill me!” Michael shouted, wincing at the pain of the stitches stretching as he was flexing his neck to yell.

 

“Don’t raise your voice at me. It’s disrespectful  _and_  it’ll hurt your wound. Michael, I am so disappointed in you, right now, but above all, I’m glad that you’re okay. He could’ve killed you. If he did, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.” he drew closer to the ginger and sighed, leaning down until both of their foreheads were touching. There was a soft sniffle that Geoff made and it brought tears to Michael’s eyes.

 

“No-no, please, don’t cry. I’m sorry…” Michael pleaded.

 

“I am, too…”

 

The words made Michael’s heart almost rip in half as he eagerly pulled Geoff further down into a kiss, trying to not sob through it. The Warden cupped Michael’s face in his hands, taking care of the stitched wound around his neck and deepened the kiss by running his lips against Michael’s, their noses brushing up against each others. Before Geoff pulled away, he lightly dragged his tongue against Michael’s lips and the ginger whined when the kiss ended.

 

“Please, don’t go; I miss you,” Michael begged, tears running down the sides of his cheeks. “I can’t stand being here without you…”

 

“I have a job to go to, Michael. I’m surprised I actually found the time to come here before the hospital was closed...I have officers to look after and give orders to--”

 

“Jack can take care of it,” Michael intervened into Geoff’s sentence, looking up at the man with big, brown, puppy eyes. Geoff bit his lip before leaning down to kiss Michael, again.

 

“I’ll stay for another hour, but only because I haven’t seen you in three weeks…”

 

Michael couldn’t help but smile just a little when Geoff said that. He pulled Geoff in for another kiss, immediately lapping his tongue at Geoff’s lips. He was taking in the taste of Geoff that he’s been missing for the almost month that they haven’t seen each other and he was happy because of that. Geoff slightly moaned into the kiss as he opened his lips, allowing his tongue to dance with Michael’s. He sighed through his nose, almost in relief as he began to deepen the kiss. He was so happy that Michael was going to be okay. He was just happy because of the fact that he was with Michael, right now.

 

\---

 

The hour passed by heartbreaking-ly quick. It was just Geoff talking about what has been happening around the prison. He promised to Michael that he would never have to deal with Haywood again and if the prisoner were to ever touch Michael again, not even an army of officers would contain Geoff from shooting Haywood as much as he could. There were also questions raised up of why Michael threatened a nurse in such a detailistic manner, but it was due to the fact that Michael was angry because Geoff didn’t come to visit sooner. Most of all, however, there were exchanges of sweet, loving words between the two along with many kisses.

"Geoff, do you really have to go?" Michael asked, a whimper in his voice. Geoff was sitting in a chair as Michael reached over, pulling him closer. Geoff exhaled as he kissed Michael's hand before curling his hand around it, lacing his fingers through the spaces between Michael's fingers. He squeezed Michael's hand tightly before bending down to the Lad to kiss Michael's lips once again.

  
  
"I'm sorry, baby; I really have to go..."

  
  
"I don't want you to go...please...don't go..." there was a faint edge of Michael's voice that threatened to break as Michael's eyes began to water. "I don't want you to leave..."

  
"Michael, I don't want to leave either. This past hour with you--Jesus, it makes me just want to quit just so I can be here with you...but, I can't do that...I'll see you in a couple of days..."

  
  
"Geoff..." Michael's face deepened into an even sadder expression as he looked up at Geoff through watery eyes. The Warden kissed Michael once again, dragging his tongue across the Lad's. He could've stayed that like. He could've just sat there and kissed Michael until he had a heart attack, but all too soon, he parted the kiss, apologizing softly. 

  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of days, my baby Michael...I love you...

  
  
"I'm sorry, Geoff...I'm really sorry about all of this," Michael's voice broke, his teeth grit as he tried to hold back a sob that was welling up in his throat. 

  
  
"Don't be...I forgive you, Michael. Please, just don't do it again...I love you and that love overcomes anything that you ever do. Nothing you do will ever make me stop loving you..."

  
  
Michael smiled and that was all Geoff needed before he  regretfully letting go of Michael's hand and turning to leave out the door. He could hear Michael crying when he left. There was nothing to convince him that he didn't just abandoned Michael, but no matter what his feelings were, he walked out of the hospital, a single tear sliding down his cheek, an already lit cigarette in his hand. If he could admit, however, no amount of nicotine or even alcohol would be able to distract him from the pain he was feeling as of right now. 

  
  
He got into his car, turned the engine over, and proceeded to drive back to Polunsky; he thew the lit cigarette butt on the ground, just for it to be run over by some other car and he couldn't help but compare that the lit cigarette butt was his heart that just got run over by that car.

 


	2. Enter: Gavin Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little reason of why Ryan hates the name "Jimmy" so much. 
> 
> Gavin is a bright, spunky, carefree reporter who does nothing short of what he loves and he shows for it. His perky attitude might be a little tiring to Geoff, but it's all Ray could even ask for...and maybe even Haywood, as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise it will get more exciting~ 
> 
>  
> 
> Updates are (hopefully) frequent!

"0920, time to cuff up," Jack said as he tapped on the door to the prisoner's cell; he lifted up the food door and aimed the handcuffs towards it, preparing to expect large hands to go through the door to receive the bounds. There was a small amount of silence that made Jack put his hand on his gun in fear that the prisoner will become uncooperative. The Chief cleared his throat before tapping on the door again saying, "Haywood, come to get cuffed up. It's time for your exercise and shower."

 

"You aren't Ray."

 

Jack raised an eyebrow, exhaling through his nose. "What a nice observation, Haywood. No, I'm  _not_  Narvaez. Now come on--"

 

"Get Ray and I'll consider it."

 

There was an instant when Jack’s face twisted into anger as he grit his teeth and hissed slightly. "You will not! You will come over here and you  _will_  get cuffed up! Narvaez has already left for the day, Haywood. He has a life outside this prison. It's a shame that you don't." Jack smirked at the little comeback that he made, wondering for sure what the murderer's reaction would be.

 

There was a growl on the other side of the door and that was a good enough reaction that made the Chief actually get his gun in his hand. Jack was always the one who was trigger happy when it came to hardheaded, uncooperative prisoners, but then again, they all had a nature to become a little too trigger happy. "Don't test me, Pattillo," the prisoner said as suddenly the large hands finally came out the the food door. Jack began to constrict the metal bounds against Haywood's wrists, tightening them until the prisoner grunted. "You never pondered over gentleness have you?" Haywood asked. The question just made the Chief roll his eyes, scoffing just a little bit.

 

"Please, if I ever were to try and be gentle with you, I would be dead before I could even blink. Tell me that isn't true." Haywood gave a light, smug chuckle that ended with a satisfied sigh.

 

"Guilty as charged."

 

"That's why you're here in the first place," Jack responded, finishing up tightening the handcuffs around Haywood's wrists. "Face to the door, forehead on the wall. If you aren't like that by the time I get in there, a bullet's going in your ass."

 

"Testy, testy. I've already warned you what that does to me," Haywood sneered, taking his hands from the food door and walking over to the wall, obeying the commands. There wasn't any reason to break them. He wasn't one of those ruthless prisoners that just hated whenever cops gave him orders. He knew where he was, what he's done to get here, and why it all happened to begin with. There was no need for disobedience unless it was absolutely necessary, however, he  _was_  irritated at the fact that Ray was not here to escort him, but then again, it was probably a good thing. He would absolutely force Ray into those showers with him and the  _last_  thing on his mind would be the need to be clean. He heard the Chief open the door and step in.

 

"Stay."

 

"Your Grace, I believe you should seriously consider about giving Narvaez over time. He could use some more work."

 

"Haywood, if you don't stop the sarcastic jeers at me, I'll make sure that Ray doesn't ever come here again, if that's what you want so much."  

 

"You wouldn't do that to me, now would you?" The sarcastic tone coupled with a smirk that just made Jack want to smack the prisoner upside his face said it all that Haywood would absolutely  _destroy_  this place if that meant he wouldn't be able to see Ray again. The Chief didn't answer except with getting on one knee and taking the shackles that were laces around his belt. He bounded Haywood's left ankle and then his right, tightening them once again until Haywood hummed out a little noise of discomfort.

 

"Comfortable?"

 

"Very."

 

Jack hooked his right arm around Haywood, left one, the Chief's hand fixated on his gun the entire time. "I didn't realize such notorious, dangerous murderer could have such a sense of humor. Make a wrong move, you'll regret it."

 

Haywood so desperately wanted to say a sarcastic comment about Jack taking him to dance, when he decided to not do it and that he was getting rather bored with trying to make Jack all bothered and irritated. They began to walk to the back portion of the prison, climbing up the stairs. This was the time were all the other prisoners were locked back up in their cells. Haywood was  _not_  allowed to interact with anyone else. Not after the incident with Michael. So, that meant that Haywood could only be able to exercise later on when everyone was back in their cell. It wasn't that bad; it was actually kind of nice to have peaceful time alone. It allowed Haywood to actually ponder the depths of his sick, twisted mind that reminded him of a bad apple that slowly rotted from the inside out; the rotting apple showing absolutely no symptoms of corruption until it was too late. He smirked as he thought of that bad apple, proud with himself and full of egotistic vigor.

 

Jack was the only officer allowed, besides the Warden, of course, that could escort Haywood alone. Any other officer would require three others, but because of his rank and training along with skill and experience, he was allow to. Jack took a quick glance at the prisoner who walked beside him, pursing his lips. "Why are you so intrigued with Officer Narvaez?"

 

"Why are you so intrigued with me, Pattillo?"

 

"I am not--"

 

"You are. It's because I'm notorious. I commit one of the most heinous crimes and I'm known to be unstoppable. I'm not tooting my own horn, here, but it's the same reason why I'm so intrigued into Narvaez. You cannot put a finger on why you are so intrigued with the what you are interested in, but it's there. He is different than from all the rest; not to mention his face is utterly striking of beauty beyond compare."

 

"Jesus, you sound like a cheesy romance novel. What else are you going to say: my heart burns as hot as burning ice for the one I love but, alas, it wasn't meant to be'?"

 

Haywood stopped talking because, honestly, he had to give that one to the Chief. They took the back way and not the main way to avoid attention from the other prisoner's. Last time Haywood had to do anything with the other prisoner's, a riot threatened to break out, but thankfully it did not. Every officer at this prison knows that if they were to escort Haywood somewhere, they better do it in a quick, silent, and inconspicuous manner in hopes that one of the other prisoner's won't just so happen to see "Jimmy".

 

Haywood pursed his lips at the even thought of the name “Jimmy.” He can’t even believe about Ray actually calling him that today. He didn’t mean to react such as he did, but he couldn’t help himself. The name, itself, was almost a trigger; once said, it just sent Haywood into a frenzy of destruction. It was almost like a prisoner just  _asking_  for a fight whenever they said that name because it was all in a pyramid of dominance. That’s just how prison works; it’s a set of levels and whoever is on top is is the one who gets the most respect. The ones on the bottom get used and mistreated; it’s sad, really, but it’s natural. It’s life; it’s nature; it’s practically survival like a pack of animals. There are gangs who look out for each other and there are Alphas who demand respect from everyone else; Ryan was that Alpha, and that’s just the way it was. To call him “Jimmy” is almost like questioning his status and dominance. You just don’t do it unless you’re willing to fight; and you  _will_  lose.  

When Ray called him that today, it was as if Ray was questioning his dominance; which made Haywood  _even angrier_  because he already claimed Ray as his, but no matter. It was all a misunderstanding, anyway.

 

They began to finally get into the part of the prison where there was exercise equipment, but it was mostly weights, dumbbells, and mats that allowed you to stretch. The room was lit and there was a door that led to the ‘outside’ which actually was a court that was surrounded by 20 foot tall brick walls that were armed with electric and barbed wires.  

 

"You gonna watch me work my core?" Haywood winked as Jack closed the door, and taking his keys to begin to unlock Haywood's cuffs. The shackles remained until it was time to do leg exercises in which case, the handcuffs were to go back on.

 

"Why do you choose me as your little audience for your childish games and antics?" the Chief asked, getting the handcuffs off of Haywood. The prisoner just smiled, not saying a word.

 

\---

 

"Jesus, kid. What's your name again?"

 

"My name is Gavin Free, sir!" answered a young man who sat in the chair on the other side of the Warden's desk. Geoff's eyes were lidded as he looked at the 'kid' who was actually a 26 year old man that looked more like he was just graduating high school rather than coming up into his 30s. His hair was completely messy and wild; it was a sandy blond that was wispy and thin. His attire was actually a shirt, dress pants, and converses that covered his feet. All in all, the boy just looked a little awkward, but Geoff huffed, trying to look past that. The kid seemed way too happy to be here and actually, it was making Geoff quite nauseous.

 

"And you're here to--what, again--" he looked at the little clipboard and papers that Gavin had given to him a little earlier, "you're doing a report on my prison? What on Earth is making you do a report on a prison like this?"

 

"Well, sir, you do hold the main topic of this nation as per the moment," Gavin answered. His accent was a heavy one of an Englishman, but nothing too drastic that would've made Geoff smile because of how ridiculous it sounded.

 

“You’re talking about Haywood, aren’t you?”

 

“Well, everyone is talking about Haywood. Sir, I would be most honored if you would allow me to do a study on this prison and even interviewing a couple of people here. I won’t expect any pay!”

 

Geoff clicked his tongue as his eyes wandered up to the ceiling. He leaned back in his chair and exhaled, looking at the British Lad. “No pay, huh? What are you doing this for?”

 

“I am an intern for a journalist company that does major articles in  _Texan Reports_. I’m also a part time filmer, so I would also have to have video footage of this prison if you would graciously allow me to do so. It would be an honor, Mr. Ramsey, sir,” Gavin spoke, the smile never leaving his face.

 

“There’s gotta be a catch.”

 

“The only catch, sir, is that I will stop at nothing less from accomplishing my dream goals. It would be amazing if you would be willing to help by allowing me to do this.”

 

Geoff couldn’t help but smile at that. It wasn’t a gleaming, bright smile, but it at least a smile. “You know, you’re not that bad, kid. Alright. Sure. You can do a report on my prison.”

 

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Ramsey, sir!”

 

“Just call me Geoff,” the Warden said as he took the papers, quickly scanning his eyes over the documents before signing off. “When do you begin?”

 

“I can begin now if you like!” the enthusiastic Brit answered, pulling out a pen and clicking it. Geoff hummed a little before shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, kid; I’m not  _that_  spontaneous. I will tell you this, however; I will be available tomorrow for an interview. Meet me here around 1 P.M sharp and we can make this happen. Who all do you plan on interviewing?”

 

“Well, obviously you, of course; perhaps second in command--Oh,  _Jesus_ , but I would  _love_  to get an interview with James--”

 

“ _Not happening_ ,” Geoff spat, sitting back up in his chair to look at Gavin solemnly in the Brit’s green eyes. Gavin’s face began to melt into an expression of sheer disappointment.

 

“Sir! That’s the interview of the year! I have to have it; there is no way I can’t!”

 

“Kid, you don’t understand how  _violent_  that man is!” Geoff growled, sadly recalling the memory of his Michael begin injured so severely. “He hurt someone that is near and dear to me. If I’m going to let you interview him, I have to make you sign a waiver, or some shit, because  _I will not be responsible for the death he will give you_.” Gavin huffed crossing his arms. His lip stuck out in a pouted form and Geoff raised a curious eyebrow at the arguing expression that Gavin was making in order to stand his case. “A-are you seriously pouting at me? You’re pouting at me for actually caring enough about your life that I’m not going to let you interview that sociopath?”

 

“If I had a couple of cops with me, I’m sure I would be fine.” Gavin huffed, his arms still crossed and his voice low and steady. It was the tone that was unwavering enough to convince Geoff that he would not leave without having some sort of accommodation if he could not get the interview that he wanted for Haywood. And just like that, Geoff’s eyes widened  _just a bit_ , along with a small smirk being born across his lips. It was a realization that was sparked to life as he recalled a certain officer that always got on Haywood’s good side. Jack even told Geoff about the whole confession that Haywood practically made about being in love with the officer. He made a humming noise as he began to think until he took out his walkie talkie.

 

“Narvaez!”

 

_”Sir?”_

 

“We have a live one here wanting to do a report on the prison. He needs to be escorted around so he can get a feel of what he has to do in order to start working. You okay with being his escort?”

 

_”Not a problem, sir.”_

 

“Get here as soon as you can. Over,” he looked at Gavin and smiled. “You’re lucky I’m sometimes, what they call, a ‘miracle worker’. Today, you’ll get a tour of the institute; tomorrow you can begin your report.”

 

“Oh, Jesus Christ! Thank you, Mr. Ramsey!” Gavin was practically hopping out of his seat in excitement; a huge smile plastered across his face as he made a happy noise.

 

“Calm down, kid; you’re going a report on Polunsky Institute, not going to Six Flags,” Geoff smiled seeing Gavin so happy like that. It was just something about the Lad being so happy that brought a hopeful smile to Geoff’s face despite all the odds that seemed against him for the moment.

 

“But it’s a report of opportunities!” Gavin argued, the smile never leaving. “If I get this report in, it’ll be top! I’ll definitely get the job and  _maybe_  even a promotion along with it!” After said that, he turned around to hear the clicking of the door to see a Hispanic officer come in. Gavin’s energy suddenly faded as he saw the man, his arms going to his sides and his mouth slightly becoming slack as he stared at the officer.

 

“Ray! Here he is, Free. If you break something in the prison, I’ll make sure that Narvaez punishes you,” the Warden said as he leaned back in his chair again.

 

Ray had a small smile and a shy face when he walked into the office. He bit his lip slightly as he stepped into the office completely, his hands landing in his pockets. “Uh, hi. I-I’m officer Narvaez. You can call me Ray…I-I’m just a rookie,” he stook out a hand for Gavin to take and the Brit hesitated, looking at Ray once again.

 

_Bloody fuckin’ Hell…_

 

“I-I’m Gavin. R-reporter--oh!--or soon I will be after I work here…I-I’m just an intern,” he took Ray’s hand shakily and tried his best to have a firm grip on the officer to give a strong impression. There has always been a lesson on handshakes, but he couldn’t help but feel like suddenly he hands went numb and clammy as they began to sweat from the sudden chills that he was feeling when he was looking at the officer. “And, my, I  _must_  say that I am charmed to be working here…”

 

Ray chuckled a bit, biting his lip in the slightest amount when suddenly, he heard the Warden give off a low, drawn whistle, winking at Ray. Ray couldn’t help but feel his cheeks lighting up into becoming a light crimson; he cleared his throat. As he suddenly took the little second of time that he had to study the reporter’s face. The only thing that he could think of was _damn_ _, he’s cute_. It wasn’t a handsome face--it was  _cute_  and seeming to have not a bit of flaws. There were no chiseled features, but rather smooth ones along with sparkling green eyes to top off the package. Plus--Ray couldn’t dare help himself to point out the fact--he’s  _British_. There was a slight memory of him back in highschool with another exchange student always speaking, saying ‘you know what they say about British boys...’

 

“I’m glad. I-I’m also charmed,” he cleared his throat again. It almost felt as if someone was pressing down on his windpipe, causing discomfort to talk or even to  _breathe_.

 

“Are you going to give him a tour or are you guys going to keep imagining undressing each other and mentally beating off to it?” Geoff asked, his voice on edge, but playful at the same time.

 

“R-right! Sorry. Lemme show you around.” Ray said as he opened the door. “I warn you, though, whatever the prisoners say, just ignore them.”

 

Gavin smiled as he headed out the door, Ray following behind. Geoff raised an eyebrow, his smile increasing as he saw the two walk out and couldn’t even help himself when he thought that they looked like a cute couple.

 

\---

 

Gavin and Ray were laughing as they continued to walk. The “tour” wasn’t even really a tour anymore, but more like social time for the two along with a couple of minutes to tell which part of the prison that they were in along with some of the history behind it. The first thing out of Gavin’s mouth when they both left the office was a comment about the ghastly bruise on Ray’s neck. Ray gulped and desperately tried to make a story, but all he could really come up with was the fact that he had ‘previous engagements’.

 

Gavin couldn’t help but laugh at that. “ 'Previous engagements', huh? You can tell me, Ray; I am not one to judge.”

 

“Fifth amendment,” was all Ray responded with along with a devious smile that made Gavin roll his eyes.

 

“Please, I’m British.” he laughed along with Ray until there was another silence that fell between the two and Gavin cleared his throat to break it. “I hear that there was a very violent event that happened a few weeks ago, yeah?” Gavin asked and Ray bit his lip a little.

 

“Yeah, it’s when I  _first_  came into the job. It was actually my second day, hah--talk about exciting.”

 

“I bet it was!” Gavin said with a smile and Ray couldn’t help but smirk just a little bit.

 

“Well, the Warden was so fucking upset. He actually was planning to kill Haywood after he heard the prisoner, but we stopped him.”

 

“Jesus, I understand about trying to run a nice prison, but killing him? Why was he planning to do that?” Gavin asked, continuing to walk down the white halls. Ray tried to think about why on Earth that the Warden would do that, but for the life of him he couldn’t put his finger on it. It was just a prisoner, right?

 

“Well, I guess that the prisoner is just special in the Warden’s book. He’s always been concerned for Michael--that’s his name, by the way. He’s coming back tomorrow.”

 

“Oh, splendid! I could interview him, too! Jesus, I’m going to get the job--Oh, I’m so excited…”

 

Ray smiled at the Brit’s enthusiasm. “Well, it all depends on the prisoner’s consent as well, don’t forget that. They might not even want you to interview them, Gavin.” Suddenly, there was a posh, smug smile that stretched across the intern’s face as he looked at Ray.

 

“Please, I’m cute. Who’s gonna say ‘no’ to a face like this?” Gavin asked, pointing to his own face and making a small smile along with a slight pout to emphasize his point and Ray must say, he had to give it to the intern. He  _was_  cute. He couldn’t help but suddenly think about Ryan when he said ‘I’m a sucker for cute boys.’

 

“Well, you’re lucky. Haywood  _loves_  cute boys,” Ray laughed, trying to add some more comic relief. Gavin smiled and gasped.

  
“Can I see where he is? Can I meet him?”

 

Ray looked at the intern and couldn’t help but frown, trying to think of the idea of Gavin going towards where Ryan was. How would he react? It’s already almost by ‘prison standard’ that he and Ryan were already ‘together’. The mark across Ray’s neck proves it. It still hasn’t gone, by the way; just as black and purple and bold as ever. “I-I don’t know if you should…” he then paused and groaned, thinking about every reason  _why_ Gavin should go see Haywood. He is a reporter and he does plan of interviewing the prisoner. Gavin’s face said it all when he crossed his arms and looked at Ray through annoyed eyes.

 

“Come on, I have you to protect me. What’s the worst that can happen?”

 

Ray finally sighed and nodded, motioning his hand as he began to walk down the hall, turning a right. “He’s in--what we call--the Hole. After slitting Michael’s throat, Haywood is  _not_  allowed to interact with anyone at this prison besides the officers and, well, perhaps you due to business. I-I am going to tell you that…” Ray was blushing as suddenly he stopped at the stairs, Gavin excitingly passing him until Ray gasped and grabbed Gavin by the shirt collar.

 

“Wot?” Gavin asked, his tone jarring with annoyance and Ray sighed.

 

“Y-you really want to know where I got this?” Ray asked, his fingers pointing to the spot where the bruise laid. Gavin raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders.

 

“I mean, it  _is_  pretty gnarly. Looks like someone was more or less attacking you rather than giving you a small ‘love mark’.”

 

“It was from…” he paused. “God, don’t tell Warden--it was from Haywood.”

 

Gavin’s eyes lit up, a smile stretching across his face as if he was just some girl out of elementary school that just got told the biggest secret of her life.

 

“R-really?!” he asked, the smile never leaving.

 

“Shhh! Yes, really, now be quiet! The reason why I’m telling you this is because...he...he might be a little edgy--because you’re with me…”

 

Gavin’s eyes lit up in realization, a small “ohhhh” being mouthed silently. “So I just needa be careful, yeah?”

 

“Yes, please,” Ray answered. Gavin flashed a wink before heading down the end of the stairs until he reached the bottom, looking all around. It was just a white room that held a single, solid door.

 

“Why does the door have no windows?”

 

“Company issue. You can put that in your report,” Ray answered as he gulped, starting to walk towards the prisoner’s door. Gavin began to follow Ray to the door, smiling the whole time, his eyes never leaving the bruise. He couldn’t help but giggle slightly of how ‘cute’ that was. It was almost like a forbidden love--an officer with a sociopath. Nice. However, he couldn’t help but feel a small burn of jealousy in his chest, but that didn’t stop him from trying to get what he wanted. The relationship with the prisoner is short lived anyway, right?

 

“R-Ryan?” he asked, tapping on the door with the butt of his gun.

 

“Ray…” he could hear the smile in Ryan’s voice and he couldn’t help but slightly blush. “Why are you here? Shouldn’t you be on duty?”

 

“I am! Th-that’s why I came here...I--I have a visitor…” Ray answered, looking over at Gavin. There wasn’t a response except for a low drone that Ryan emitted, showing some annoyance with the fact that Ray was not alone.

 

“Mr. Haywood, is it? I’m Gavin Free. I am an intern for the  _Texan Reports_ and I so desperately wish to interview you. R-Ray tells me that you might be interested if I could do that? It won’t be a long process, I assure you that.”

 

The silence continued after Gavin’s sentence until Ray was tapping on the door again with the butt of his gun. “P-please, Ryan. It would be the world to him if you could do that...I’ll be with you guys the whole time…”

 

“Why should I?” Ryan asked from the other side of the door. His voice was low, his tone almost showing impatience.

 

“He’s trying to get a job, Ryan...would it be so bad if he were to just ask a few questions?...”

 

“Lemme see what he looks like,” Ryan answered. Gavin looked at Ray, a smirk coming over his face, hopeful that Ray would comply with the prisoner and allow him to have access. Ray hesitated, but sighed.

 

“D-don’t--” Ray began, his hand settling on his gun, almost getting it ready.

 

“I’m not going to do anything, Ray, I just want to see what he looks like.”

 

Ray hesitated, but nodded towards Gavin, signalling the Brit to be cautious. Ray got out the keys and began to open the door, immediately looking inside at Haywood. He smiled when he saw the prisoner and Ryan couldn’t help but respond with a smile of his own. Ray stepped into the cell, motioning Gavin to come in, as well. Gavin’s eyes went wide when he saw the prisoner and he gasped, his eyes showing disbelief.

 

“ _Jesus_ , you don’t look like  _anything_  of how they portray you on the news!” Gavin said, drawing closer to Ray. It was just a subconscious movement that showed that Gavin actually was becoming quite fearful of the prisoner; Ryan just raised a questioning eyebrow, his eyes growing thinner when he saw the fact that Gavin was moving closer to the rookie.

 

“You don’t look anything like you sound. I was expecting for you to look like you just stepped out of One Direction, or some shit.”

 

Ray couldn’t help but laugh and he smiled at Ryan. “He knows about our relationship,” Ray said simply and Ryan couldn’t help but smile as he stepped closer to Ray. Gavin instinctively backed up from Ray when he saw Ryan getting closer, a blush creeping up on his face. The prisoner was handsome, he had to admit that. Actually, that’s  _twice_  today that someone completely struck him in awe of how handsome they were, Ray being the first.

 

“Well, in that case,” Ryan hummed as he pulled Ray into an embrace, closing the gap between them in a deep kiss. Gavin’s jaw went slack as he couldn’t help but just stare at the two. His light blush that he was dealing with turned into a pure rosacea that burned his cheeks. It was actually almost a dream come true, watching these too kiss. They both were incredibly attractive.

 

The kiss was seeming to get a little heated as Gavin saw some tongue being slipped between the two and that’s when he had to look away. In this position, at the moment, there was nothing more awkward that he could think of. He lightly cleared his throat. The kiss ended with Ray smiling and Haywood looking back at the blushing Gavin. He smirked, raising an eyebrow, obviously proud of the impression that he’s given to the reporter.

 

“He knows his place, huh?” he asked aloud, not directed to anyone in particular. “Okay. I’ll do the interview.”

 

“R-really?!” Gavin blush never faded, but the awkward expression that he was giving turned into a full, bright smile. “Y-you will?!”

 

“You don’t pose a threat. You’re too cute and tiny to do anything,” Haywood answered, his smile turning into more of a devious one. Ray was smiling, too until he quickly kissed Haywood’s cheek before thanking him.

 

“T-thank you, Mr. Haywood--sir!” Gavin smiled widely. “I-I’ll be here tomorrow around 2 P.M...I appreciate it so much!” Gavin was almost shaking in his skin, the excitement along with what he just witness almost becoming too much for the Lad. 

  
“Don’t get too excited,” Ryan said before planting another, small kiss on Ray’s lips before letting the rookie go. Ray was opening the door to the cell and Gavin was the first one out, the blush never leaving his cheeks. Ryan just winked at Ray before Ray closed the door, blowing a small kiss for the rookie to catch.   
  
Before the doors closed, however, Haywood flashed an  _evil_  smile towards the along with a mischievous wink and Gavin was suddenly stuck in the conflicting position of whether he should completely terrified, or melt out of his skin from the overwhelming feeling of lust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The need for fanart is real. <3 But, seriously, I would appreciate it so much.


	3. Ryan Dreams(Ryan/Gavin/Ray) and Michael/Geoff II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A paradise that Ryan could only dream of to escape from the Hell he's experiencing now.
> 
> Michael comes back from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Porn! And finally, we get our explicit rating~ Some Freewood, Raywood, and uh...RGR Connection...what the hell is their ship name?
> 
> I was planning to write more, but I decided that it would be okay to end right there; or at least I hope so~
> 
> So, updates might be weekly or bi-weekly. This girls got a job to work at ~

_The air was clear and cool; silent. It was mid morning and he was already awake. There he sat on the patio of the shelter, gazing out on the beautiful sights before him. The mountainous regions cascaded before him, covering most of the land. There were woodland creatures all around, curiously trying to find their homes after a night of scavenging in the forest for they are nocturnal. There were small chirps of birds that broke through the air until it was fell silent. It was silent._

 

_It was peaceful._

 

_He breathed in the crystal air and exhaled deeply, a smile being born across his lips. He wore plaid flannel that covered his arms; worn, tattered jeans that covered his legs. He was no longer wearing that awful, orange jumpsuit that he dawned all the time. He leaned on the railing outside on the patio, soaking his environment around him. It wasn’t anything like he’d ever seen before; the soft foggy mist that surrounded the mountains lifting up at the sun began to crack out over the horizon, birthing a new day. The grass was soaked with the crystal dew that surfaced the ground. It seemed to gleam in the light as the sun began to rise, almost covering the ground with tiny, little diamonds. He smiled fully now, his tired eyes never lifting out of place, however; he was relaxed._

 

_It was peaceful; beyond peaceful. Out here, he did not have to worry about being so notorious; out here, there was no need to run or hide. He was a free man, capable of living his life the way he wanted to. There were no handcuffs that barred him down anymore, nor were there shackles across his ankles to limit his molbilness. There were no chains. He could run--run away and never have to look back. There were no regrets, no heartbreaks, and love was limitless._

 

_There was a soft voice that came from inside the house and he turned his back towards it, curious of what was creating the little whisper of delicacy that broke through the air. It was a soft whine; a groan, actually, as if someone were just waking up from an amazing night’s rest. He walked into the house and into his room to see covers strewn away from the bed, a figure sitting on top--two figures, actually. There arms were wrapped around each other’s necks, their lips connected into a loving, embracing kiss. He couldn’t help but lean against the door frame as he watched them, his tired eyes never blinking, almost as if he was afraid to miss any moment of the two in their loving embrace. The older began to lace his fingers in the younger’s raven locks as he angled his head to the side to gain better access. Their eyes were closed, tired after just undergoing a full night’s sleep, but it just added to the comfort and leisure of the kiss. It wasn’t until the younger one of the two finally opened his eyes and pulled away, smiling as he looked in the door frame to see the man._

 

_“Good morning, Ryan,” Ray said. The older turned his head and smiled, his sandy blond hairs clinging to some of his face. It wasn’t wispy like normal, but that’s because it wasn’t suppose to after just waking up. Ryan began to walk to the two, humming softly as he crawled on the bed beside them. Ray pulled Ryan in for a loving kiss as well, lacing his fingers between the spaces of Ryan's, clinging to his hand as if it meant if he were to let go, the world around him would surely disappear. The older Lad leaned in to kiss Ryan’s cheek, curling his arms around the Gent’s neck and sighing happily. When Ray pulled apart from Ryan, his lips were immediately replaced with the British Lad’s, eagerly kissing the older Gent, as well. Ryan hummed happily as his hands settled on Gavin’s waist, his lips sucking on the Brit’s. When they finally pulled away, Ryan smiled to see that blush creeping along Gavin’s cheeks._

 

_“Good morning, you two,” Ryan spoke. “Why are my boys up so early?”_

 

_Ray just shrugged as he yawned, laying himself down on the bed and smiling up at the other two. Gavin made a happy noise; it wasn’t even a word, but just a tiny little squeal or a squawk of happiness as he threw himself at Ray, almost tackling him, trying to tickle all around his sides._

 

_“Augh! Quit it, Gavin,” Ray whined with with a slight yawn, trying to push the Brit away and Ryan couldn’t help but just begin to laugh as he saw the two as he pulled Gavin off of Ray and began to hold him close, Gavin’s protests filling the room._

 

_“Let go of me!” he laughed as Ryan held him close to where the Brit couldn’t reach Ray anymore. The younger just stuck his tongue out and began to laugh as well. When Ryan finally let Gavin go, suddenly his back was against the bed as Gavin tackled him, trying to tickle the Gent as well. Ryan raised an eyebrow as he pried Gavin off of him, laying him down and their lips immediately connecting with a kiss. Ryan could hear Ray whine beside of him and the Gent couldn’t help but smile._

 

_“Aw, does my little Ray want attention, as well?”_

 

_Ray nodded and smiled as Ryan began to crawl over to him, his body hovering over him and his hands settling down on the hem of Ray’s pajama pants. The Lad smiled in appreciation before Ryan began to kiss all along Ray’s neck, making the Lad gasp in pleasure. He was laughing as Ryan continued to kiss; he wasn’t marking or sucking on the skin, but just kissing with little, tickling pecks. Gavin went to Ray’s side and began to immediately lock the Lad into another, loving embrace as the two began to kiss intimately again. The sight was just spectacular, in Ryan’s opinion. He stopped kissing Ray’s neck, humming contently as he began to work the loose pajama bottoms off of the Lad’s waist, sliding them down smoothly._

 

_Ray was whining against Gavin’s lips, but it was all the whines that told Ryan to not stop what he was doing--at all. Ryan chuckled as he finally got Ray’s pajama bottoms to pool around his ankles. He gazed in gratitude of Ray beginning to kick the bottoms off of him, his legs squirming and his arms hopelessly trying to aid, but could not because Gavin was too busy holding Ray’s hands.  Ryan sank down until his face was at Ray’s thighs, his large hands caressing the Lad’s ass as he began to press his palms down, massaging the cheeks. He pressed his lips against Ray’s thighs, kissing slowly and he could hear the Lad whimper helplessly into Gavin’s mouth at the movements that Ryan was making._

 

_“Shhhh,” Ryan hushed as he then dipped his face into Ray’s groin, kissing the half hardness that Ray was sporting for the moment. That is when Ray pulled away from Gavin’s embrace and was hissing at the feel, biting his lip._

 

_“Oh, fuck, Ryan…” he said softly. Ryan only chuckled as he began to drag his lip around the head of Ray’s cock, curling it all around, smiling pridefully at how fast that the member was hardened up until it was fully erect._

 

_Gavin cooed softly as he began to draw his hand up into Ray’s shirt, not taking it off, but just sticking his hand into the clothing. Ryan knew, from the Ray was spilling out noises, that Gavin was messing with the Lad’s nipple--possibly twisting it and playing with it with his soft fingers. Ryan took a hand, himself and wrapped it around Ray’s member, stroking slowly as he continued to kiss the head of the Lad’s cock, almost teasingly. The Lad above him whimpered softly as there was a bead of precum seeping out of the slit of his member. Ryan licked at it, pressing his thumb soothingly into the crease of the head and massaging it all around._

 

_Soon, Gavin and Ray were kissing again, the Brit's free hand lacing his fingers into Ray’s raven hair, while the other hand was teasing and playing with the younger Lad’s nipple. There was tongues slipping between the two, lapping all around for the taste of each other. Ray’s hand began to caress the older Lad’s cheeks of which were still blushing a light shade of rose._

 

_Ryan couldn’t help but groan in appreciation at the two. He released his hand from Ray’s cock, earning a groan, and he began to massage the Lad’s ass again, gripping firmly and beginning to spread the cheeks. He dipped his face further into the cleft of Ray’s ass, positioning himself fully between the Lad’s legs, making him having to spread his legs out more. Ray pulled away from Gavin, who began to use Ray’s hand as friction against the Brit’s hardness, hissing at the feel._

 

_“Ryan…” Ray called out, his tone coated with want and lust. Ryan ignored the Lad’s pleas as he began to take his tongue and dragging it all around the Lad’s balls. Ray bit his lip and exhaled, moaning out a curse as Gavin began to take the Hispanic’s shirt off, leaving him completely bare. Ryan continued to dip his face into the cleft of Ray’s ass as finally began to drag his tongue all around the Lad’s entrance. There was a sharp gasp that the Hispanic produced as he began to seep out moans and curses, his fists clenching the bed sheets. “Jesus, Ryan--Gavin, holy shit…”_

 

_Gavin’s face began to dip down as well, his lips meeting with the younger Lad’s nipple. He began to drag his lips teasingly at the the bud, making the younger Lad bit his own lip harshly at the combination of the feelings; he didn’t want to make such embarrassing moans for the two to hear._

 

_Ryan continued to lick all around Ray’s entrance, poking his tongue and flicking his lips to make sure that Ray could feel every stimulation that Ryan was giving him. The Gent moaned, himself, as he felt his hardness begin to rub up against the denim in his jeans. He began to grind himself into the bed to get some friction against his groin because the noises and the helpless mewls that Ray was producing was absolutely marvelous, making Ryan just ache to be inside the Lad. He began to poke his tongue into the Lad’s hole, dragging his lip across it as he pulled away, kissing the inside of the young Lad’s thighs and continuing to spread out his cheeks. “R-Ryannn,” Ray groaned as his mouth hung slack, his eyes closed in pleasure. He gasped as Gavin wrapped a hand around his weeping member, the head of the cock swollen and so red to where it looked almost positively destroyed from the lack of friction. Gavin began to stroke his hand up and down, his lips meeting with Ray’s again as his hand began to go faster._

 

_Ryan bit his lip as he watched the two, continuing to grind himself into the bed and a small groan leaving his lips. “You two are so fucking gorgeous…” he couldn’t help but say as he dipped his face into Ray’s groin again, this time his tongue tracing over the Lad’s balls. He let go of Ray’s ass just to point two fingers into the young Lad’s entrance, swirling all around until he finally began to poke them in. Ray’s toes were curling as he moaned softly, pulling away from Gavin to bite his lip._

 

_“Jesus--fuck, you guys--” his breath was harsh as Gavin continued to stroke his length, leaning into the side of Ray’s face and nibbling on the Lad’s ear._

 

_Ryan pushed in completely with his fingers, immediately pumping them in and out; at first it was leisurely, but soon it met up with Gavin’s pace on Ray’s cock. Ryan began to curl his fingers into Ray, smiling as he saw Ray’s face practically twist into a form that screamed ‘I’m gonna cum’ when suddenly, he gasped. It wasn’t a second later that he was groaning loudly, hot spurts of white shooting out of his cock and into Gavin’s hand. Gavin only chuckled; his voice low and sultry as he pulled Ray in for another deep kiss, the younger Lad moaning into the Brit’s lips._

 

_Ryan shuddered as he pulled his fingers out, a kiss being planting on Ray’s thigh as he began to reach down and palm his own hardness, groaning at the feel._

 

_“You two are so perfect...I-I love you…”_

 

His eyes shot open to darkness, a soft gasp leaving his lips. As he sat up, the creaky bed began to squeak from Ryan shifting his weight and he groaned.

 

It was all a dream. None of it was real; how could it be? He put his face into his hands and sighed in frustration, cursing himself for actually believing all of that was real.  _Gavin_  was in the dream, too, Ryan realized and he cursed himself even more, but honestly he couldn’t help it. After seeing the Brit, yesterday, it was almost like seeing Ray all over again, but in a different form. Right then and there, when Gavin came in, Ryan practically had to stop himself from completely spilling out compliments like he did to Ray; he would say something cheesy, like his romantic heart would. He knew he couldn’t however, Ray was standing right there. That isn’t fair to him, now, is it? But...then again, an alpha pack leader  _does_ have a pack, now doesn’t he?

 

He let go of the thought and groaned. Looking all around and investigating his environment, he determined it's still a little before 7, which was the time where they turned on the lights. He sighed, laying back down down and hisses at the sudden friction against his groin.

 

"Great." He muttered, completely hating himself at the moment. He always despised having such dreams like that,  _especially_  if he has his eyes set on two attractive males such as Ray and Gavin and-- _fuck_ \--doing such deeds with them like in his dream; it always left him with the absolute  _worse_  hard on ever that wouldn’t go away until he did something about it.

 

There was a sadness, however. He’s always dreamed about living up in the mountains with the chilled air and the peaceful atmosphere. He should have realized that he was dreaming and that none of that was real--he was sent here and he is going to die here.

 

The prisoner bit his lip and desperately tried not to think of such sad thoughts and instead, he tried to maintain his focus about the two Lad’s again. He closed his eyes, sinking his pants down until it pooled around his ankles and he propped his knees up. The bed constantly was creaking under his weight--man, that was annoying. This was  _not_  the place to rub one off, but no matter. He looked down, seeing his cock standing thick and proud in the air, a little bead of precum dripping out slightly and humming, slightly. God, that dream turned him on, a lot. He wrapped his hand around his cock, not a stranger to the motion  _at all_  and gave it a couple of nice strokes. He felt his legs tingling, his toes almost involuntarily curling at the feel and he hissed, almost gasping at the sudden stimulation. That’s never happened before; being so sensitive to the feel--well, from masturbation that is.

 

He tried to imagine his dream again--eating Ray out, making the Lad practically lose his mind, Gavin there to help-- _Jesus_ , the two of them making out--what a pretty sight that he hopes to actually see one day. He let go of his cock just to spit in his hand, rubbing a bit to make some make-shift wetness and lube. After that, he proceeded to jack off, closing his eyes and thinking about the dream again. He tried to recall the taste of the rookie that he experienced in the dream. It was nothing like he’s ever tasted before--well, obviously--but it was because that Ray was  _his_. He imagined that Ray's taste would be absolutely incredible; he imagined it being like a taste that he could never get enough of and Ryan would just continue to eat him out until Ray completely sob and beg for Ryan to stop because of over stimulation. He would make Ray cum; cum so hard, he would forget how to even think.

 

His hand sped up just a little as he tried to imagine what it would be like to do that to Gavin, as well. What would he taste like? Ryan could only think of how wonderful he would taste, as well; his tongue began poking out of his mouth slightly as if he was doing it  _now_ \--licking all around, eating the Brit out to where the Lad would be at a loss of words except for one word.

 

 _“Rya-Ryan!”_  he imagined. It would be so cute, too, his little accent along with the stream of moans he would produce from Ryan’s talented tongue completely making the Brit lose his mind, squirming all around. He then suddenly gasped, twisting his hand and-- _oh, that felt good_. He bit his lip as he continued to imagine all the possibilities he could be doing to those two or what they could be doing to him; he imagined Ray on his knees, licking all over Ryan’s thick shaft. His little lips would be stretching, completely fucked up to accommodate Ryan’s girth. Gavin would be there, too, on his knees as well, probably jerking Ray off, or even better, licking at Ryan’s balls while Ray would jerk the Gent off, practically begging--milking the Gent for all he’s worth. He would make him drink it too, dammit-- _all_  of it. He would make them gulp it all down, not a drop gone wasted.

 

Ryan bit his lip harder, actually feeling his face grew heated and red as he sped up the movements, squeezing slightly, making himself moan softly. _Jesus_ , all of those thoughts were completely making him lose his mind. He imagined Gavin being under him, the Brit’s lips being slack as Ryan would plow him, fucking the Brit senseless and claim him like he did Ray; Ray would be watching, desperately whining like a little puppy as he wanting in on some of the action or kissing Gavin deeply, licking all around like they did in the dream; or maybe Gavin could be sucking off Ray, deep throating the rookie and he could imagine Ray’s face as--

 

 _Fuck_.

 

“Jesus Christ,” Ryan bit his knuckle, groaning as he felt his orgasm hit him and surge all through his body; his veins seeming to carry thick endorphin that pumped through his whole being, making the prisoner shudder in complete pleasure and ecstasy. He screwed his eyes shut, exhaling deeply as he felt his spurts of cum hit all around his fingers, dripping down to his groin. He released his knuckle and growled from pure post orgasmic pleasure and suddenly, the lights came on. He hissed from the sudden brightness and he shielded his eyes with his dry hand. “God damn it…” he whispered, looking down. “Fucking--mess, Jesus Christ.” he groaned as he began to wipe himself and his hand on his pants; he was getting clean ones today, anyway. He laid back on the bed, his eyes widely staring up at the ceiling.

 

He determined right then and there that it would be no longer part of his imagination. He would do anything in his power to make it  _real_.

 

\---

  


Michael was practically shaking in his skin as the car began to close in on the prison. It was like a home that was all too familiar to him, but a home that he  _didn’t_  want to go back to ever again. As he saw the outline of the institute show up in the distance, he began to slowly sink back into the leather seats of the cruiser, whimpering softly as he did so.

 

“What’s up? You okay?” Jack asked. Michael met his eyes in the rear view mirror and bit his lip.

 

“I don’t want to go back,” Michael said simply--truthfully.

 

“I’m sorry, Jones, but you gotta. Plus Warden will have my ass if I don’t take you back. I know you’re not a threat, though, but it  _is_  the law,” there was a kindness in Jack’s voice that made Michael relax a bit, almost involuntarily. “You know he’s been worried sick about you, right?”

 

“I guess,” Michael answered, looking out the window. It was quite weird, actually, for a prisoner and the Chief of police to be exchanging in such leisure conversation, in Michael’s opinion. He looked at Jack who just continued to drive towards the institute and Michael grumbled. “Can we just go a little slower?”

 

“If you’re worried about Haywood, I wouldn’t stress. He’s locked up and in the Hole. We don’t plan to let him out anytime soon either.” He looked back at Michael in the rear view mirror and gave a warm smile. “Plus the Warden practically put a threat on me saying that I better be watching you at all times if he isn’t around.”

 

“I appreciate that,” Michael said, clearing his throat and twisting his wrists in the handcuffs. He always hated them; they were so annoying and they irritated his skin  _a lot_. “I really do.”

 

“You’re welcome, Michael. I mean,” he chuckled, “we’re cops. We may be narcs, but we care for the prisoner’s safety. It’s not like we don’t care, right? That’s another reason why we don’t allow drugs or clothes that can be torn--it’s because we care for your safety. If you think about it like that, I’m sure you’re time won’t be as bad,” Jack tried to reassure, turning into the lot of the institute. The Warden was there, a worried look on his face and a cigarette in his mouth, Michael’s heart was racing as he looked at his lover with such an expression across his face. He heard Jack open the door and before he knew it, his door was opened, Jack reaching in to duck Michael’s head. “Watch your head,” he instructed as he pulled Michael out.

 

“I-I can take it from here, Jack,” Geoff said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth and throwing it to the ground, butting it out by grinding the heel of his shoe on the lit cherry. The Chief looked at the Warden and raised a curious eyebrow, a look of concern beginning to strike his face.

 

“Are you sure? You seem tired, Geoff; I can handle this--”

 

“ _Jack_ ,” Geoff said, his tone growing a little firmer. “I can take care of him.” Jack looked at the Warden a little, his eyes now coated with concern and worry for the man, but he obeyed handing Michael to Geoff. “Thank you,” Geoff said, a soft smile forming against his lips.

 

“No problem, boss,” Jack smiled back. There was a nonverbal exchange between the two--a nod and a shrug--before Jack went back inside the cruiser and driving away from the two to put the car up.

 

Michael’s eyes began to stare at the ground until Geoff took his hand and tilted Michael’s chin up, forcing the Lad to look into the Warden’s eyes. There wasn’t any exchange of verbal conversation between the two; just a deep, long kiss as Geoff dipped his face down into Michael’s, connecting their lips. Michael moaned softly, grateful for the kiss; it was anything better than what normal prisoners received when they went back to prison--actually, it would be the  _last_  thing for a prisoner to receive whenever he or she went back to jail. The kiss ended with Michael exhaling hot breath that fogged up into a cloud in the chilled air. It made Geoff smile, his fingers grazing over the slash in Michael’s throat. It seemed to almost burn the tips of his fingers, or perhaps that was just his imagination from the anger that he felt for it.

 

“I’ll make sure that never happens again…” Geoff said, pulling Michael into another kiss. Michael groaned softly into it, wanting to wrap his arms around the Warden’s neck, but was incapable of doing so since they were bounded behind his back with the handcuffs. Before another second, however, he felt Geoff’s arm lace into his as they started walking into the building; and is it like that, the moment was gone--as if it never happened. “You’ll be in a new cell. You won’t have an inmate along with you do to your circumstances and--well, it would make  _me_  feel better, actually,” Geoff explained as they rounded the corner; there were two guards there of which held the door open for the Warden and the prisoner to go in.

 

The place almost seemed empty, but it was due to the fact that it was still early morning. Michael was practically terrified as he entered the prison, gulping and looking around as if paranoid of someone going to attack him. Geoff noticed Michael’s movements and he patted the Lad’s back. “Don’t worry,” were the only words he said. It wasn’t much, but it comforted Michael as they both continued to walk, climbing up the stairs to the second floor that had more cells. There were little side comments from the other prisoner’s as Michael and the Warden passed them; it was obvious that there were rumors spreading around the institute about the Warden’s and the prisoner’s relationship, however, it didn’t really phase Michael. Let them know; it only just created the perks for him.

 

They finally stopped at the end of the hall where there were two empty cells; Geoff picked the furthest one away from all the rest of the prisoners. He opened the door and led Michael in, quickly closing the door behind them. The Warden quickly turned the prisoner around, undoing his handcuffs; Michael immediately started rubbing at his wrists, hissing in appreciation of the cuffs coming off. “Thank you,” he said, turning around to meet Geoff’s eyes when suddenly, the Gent pulled Michael into an embracing kiss, still minding the fact that Michael has a wound across his throat. Michael gasped a little, but closed his eyes, returning the kiss to the Gent and relaxing in the Warden’s grasp. Michael couldn’t help but begin to poke his tongue out, testing the boundaries that Geoff had to see if the Gent would comply with the tongue on tongue action. Thank God, he did. Michael made a slight, happy moan as he felt the wet muscle that belong to Geoff start dancing with his; however it seemed all too soon that Geoff pulled away, causing the younger prisoner to groan at the loss.

 

“Michael,” he whispered. Michael looked into Geoff’s tired eyes, his pupils were blown--the shade of blue almost unrecognizable. It made Michael bite his lip and recall all of the times that they had sex together back when they lived in that apartment and  _God_ , did he ever want that right now. Michael leaned into Geoff, again, practically sinking down on his knees in front of the Warden.

 

“P-please…” Michael said softly, landing on his knees and his fingers already beginning to fiddle with the Warden’s belt and pants. Geoff gasped as he grabbed Michael by his hand, gingerly pulling him away.

  
“M-Michael, y-you can’t, I’m sorry…”

 

“Please, Geoff,” Michael said, looking up at the Gent. “It’s been so long...I-I want it, please…”

 

“B-but,” Geoff cut off his protests, quickly looking behind him. The door was shut, but there still was a barred window. He bit his lip as he looked down at Michael and shook his head. “M-Michael, not now...it’s too risky…”

 

Michael whimpered, pouting his lips at he looked up at the Warden. Geoff stared back with tired, remorseful eyes sighing as he pulled Michael back up on his feet.

 

“Jesus, Michael, you don’t know how badly I want to, but--” he paused a small sigh leaving his lips, “I-I’ll be back tonight when everyone’s asleep and the lights are out, okay? I promise,” Geoff reassured. Michael pursed his lips, but nodded, understanding the circumstances.

 

“You’ll visit?”

 

“I promise, Michael; plus I’m busy today. I have this kid wanting to interview me and some of the staff and a prisoner here…” Michael looked at Geoff with curious eyes, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Who is he?”

 

“Just an intern. His name is Gavin…” Geoff suddenly paused as he pursed his lips. “You know...he’s probably going to want to interview you, as well; you just came back from the hospital.”

 

The ginger’s face grimaced and he gritted his teeth in anger. “I don’t want to do a fucking interview with fucking--whoever his face is; Gabe, or something.”

 

“It’s Gavin,” Geoff corrected. He looked into Michael’s eyes and smirked a bit. “But, I understand if you don't want to do it,” he chuckled, “I barely want to do it myself, but, you know how nice of a guy I am.”

 

“You’re too nice,” MIchael commented. Geoff couldn’t help but give an evil smirk.

 

“Maybe you’re right. In that case, I wouldn’t expect a visit from me tonight then, huh, Michael?” The Lad’s expression quickly changed as his eyes grew wide, almost begging Geoff to reconsider. The Warden only laughed, placing a kiss on Michael’s nose and winking at the prisoner before he left. “I was kidding. You better have your mouth ready when I get here tonight.” Michael couldn’t help but grin, sitting down on his new bed.

  
“I’ll pin that to you,” he said.


	4. A Dunkin' Donuts Nightmare (small Gavin/Ray)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a nightmare and he explains it to Ray. Meanwhile, Michael makes sure that he puts the fear into the two whenever he returned from the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small portion of rimming <3

“Jesus, Geoff, you need to calm down,” the Chief said as he saw the Warden storm into the office. Jack was brewing a fresh pot of coffee, pouring  the hot, dark liquid into his cup when he suddenly jumped at the rate that Geoff stormed in. The elder sighed just a little before shaking out his hands, almost as if he were physically getting all of the stress out.

 

“I’m frosty,” he replied as he stood beside Jack, preparing himself a cup of coffee as well. Geoff, at the moment, was anything  _but_ frosty, however. He just had to turn down an offer that he didn't want to turn down  _at all_ , and what's worse,  he made a promise to Michael that he wasn't sure that he was going to keep or not;  _Jesus_ , it took almost all of his energy to say no to his little, eager self--fucking--already on his knees--. In his haste, he clumsily began to spill some of the coffee and was pouring it into the cup, cursing softly. Jack raised an eyebrow and and huffed a little.

 

“Michael didn’t give you any trouble, did he?” the Chief asked, looking over at Geoff. The Warden just began to absent mindedly shake his head, finishing pouring the coffee and setting it back into the brewer.

 

“He didn’t.” Geoff answers were practically mutters and Jack sighed, putting down the cup of coffee, finally fed up with all of Geoff’s wariness and small answers; it was actually starting to make the Chief a little sad and heartbroken, himself.

 

“Tell me what’s going on between you two; I think I have a right to know, Geoff,” Jack stated, never looked up to meet the tired eyes of the Warden. He just looked down at his coffee mug, watching the mixed, melted sugar swirling around the brown, warm liquid. Geoff’s breath hitched just a little and he bit his lip. After a little second of silence, Jack continued, “I know how you treat him, Geoff; you treat him so differently than the others, and I have a pretty good idea why you do that, but I would like to hear out of your own mouth of why. So why don’t you tell me, boss?”

 

“Chief,” Geoff sighed, clenching the cup of coffee that he held and set it on the counter, the ceramic clanking against the metal in a blunt,  _thud_. There was another second hesitation before Geoff finally tensed up, squeezing out the confession saying, "we have relations...that were established before he was convicted."

 

Jack pursed his lips, finally turning his head to the Warden and placing a hand on his shoulder. "I...I thought so," he didn't know what to say. He felt Geoff's muscles become as tense and dense as a concrete wall beneath his fingertips. "I know it's hard for you."

 

"You wouldn't even believe," Geoff answered, turning away from the other, his face facing Jack. Jack couldn't help except try to come closer to the Warden, trying to show supporting signs of comfort, however he could tell that Geoff had completely put up his defense, trying to close the Chief out.

 

"Geoff,  please," The Chief drawled, his voice steady and caring. He placed another hand on Geoff’s shoulder; he didn't feel the Warden tense up like last time. "I'm here as your help; it’s what you hired me for, right?"

 

"I didn't hire you to be my therapist."

 

"That may be true, but I am your friend, aren't I?"

 

"Yes, but--" Geoff huffed out a small curse before finally turning and meeting Jack's eyes. "You wouldn't understand. You don't know what it's like..."

 

"I don't?" Jack's tone was of that of sadness. Geoff huffed, turning towards the Chief, crossing his arms.

 

“No, Jack, I don’t think you do know what it’s like. You don’t understand what I’ve been through--so far Michael’s killed someone, injured 4 others, smuggled drugs,  _and_  had his throat cut. So, no, I don’t think that you  _do_ know what it’s like to go through what I am going through right now,” Geoff tone was rising, his fist curling up into a tight ball, however, he’s eyes remained fixated on the Chief the whole entire time. Jack’s face had a grave look as he stared at the Warden and Geoff grew silent as he stared at the Gent.

 

“My mother was murdered in a robbery while she slept during the night. She did absolutely nothing wrong, but yet she was killed by those unforgiving men. I didn’t even get a chance to tell her goodbye or the fact that I loved her and I enjoyed my life with her. She was everything to me and yet she was taken so fast. She’s gone, boss. At least you got your loved one back.” Geoff bit his lip a little as he looked at the Chief and actually thought he saw a little glisten in the Chief’s eye that indicate that he was going to shed a tear.

 

“Jack, I’m sorry.”

 

With a weary sigh, the Chief shrugged his shoulders. “Well, it’s okay--or at least it will have to be. There isn’t anything that can be done now.” With a long and painful exchange of nonverbal conversion of awkward staring, Jack left the room, patting Geoff on his shoulder before walking out the door. The Warden groaned, leaning forward until his forehead hit the wall, mentally cursing himself. Great, now there was a sudden void that began to empty him. How could he forget that Jack’s mother just recently got murdered? Jesus, how could he be so selfish?

 

 _Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid._  He picked up his body and walked out of the door, completely forgetting the piping cup of coffee that he made on the counter. He began to walk out of the room and into the hallway, looking around. It was completely empty; well, obviously it would be especially since it was before 10 until suddenly, he saw a body walking in front of him and Geoff raised an eyebrow, immediately recognizing the Lad. He began to walk towards the Lad, holding out a hand.

 

“Hey! Gavin, why are you here so early? Who let you in?”

 

The Brit looked over towards Geoff’s direction and smiled, raising a hand and waving it at the Warden’s direction. Geoff noticed that there was a large, expensive-looking camera that was around the Brit’s neck and he assumed that Gavin had it for the interviews that he was going to conduct today. “Hello, Mr. Ramsey! I came here to get more informative history behind the prison. I would love to add a  _lot_  of details in my report to help with my interviews. Mr. Pattillo let me in, by the way. Nice man! Do you know where Ray is?” Geoff pondered a bit, but realized that he hasn’t seen the rookie at all this morning. He finally caught up to Gavin and shrugged his shoulders, along with shaking his head.

 

“Sorry, Free. Haven’t see the rook around. I’m sure he’s here somewhere, though, probably performing his morning circuit route and checking up on 0920,” Geoff waved off his hands in a random direction. He always used his hands to talk.

 

Gavin hitched his breath a little, his heart seeming to pump harder, coursing thick blood through his veins. “0920, sir? Is that Haywood?”

 

“Sure is,” Geoff answered, slanting his mouth as he thought about Haywood. He was still angry at the murderer; all he could think of whenever he heard that name was his little Michael laying on the ground, his fingers desperately curled against his throat to try to hold his wound together, gasping loudly; he remembers the blood that was seeping out of the wound, pooling around the flailing Lad. Geoff’s heart shattered into a million pieces that day when he saw the panic in Michael’s eyes--pupils so constricted, it was almost as if you were staring at a deer in the headlights. There were only wails of horror coming from Michael and everything seemed to slow down. Geoff remembers specifically trailing his eyes from his hurt lover up to the culprit who hurt his Michael; Haywood standing over him, a prison shank in his hand; just a shank--he cut Michael’s throat with a  _shank_  that was only meant to  _stab_ , not cut. Geoff remembers specifically how he immediately felt the pure  _rage_  that begin to well up in his veins, adrenaline suddenly kicking into flight mode as he instinctively pulled out his gun from his cartridge, aiming right at Haywood; his finger was ready to pull the trigger and shoot along with his teeth grit into an angry snarl until he felt the weapon being slapped out of his hands, however it was almost as if someone had possessed his body, not even caring about the fact that someone just slapped the gun out of his hand. He immediately just began to lunge at Haywood until he felt Jack’s strong hands grip his waist, pulling him back.

 

“Sir?” Gavin asked and Geoff snapped back into reality from the flashback that he was experiencing. “Sir, hello?” Gavin questioned again.

 

“S-sorry, Free, I was just--thinking.”

 

“Ah, well, did you hear me about Haywood?”

 

“No...w-what did you say about Haywood?” Geoff asked, turning his head over to the Brit.

 

“Ray and I talked to him yesterday. He said he would be willing to do the interview if Ray was there to guard. No one else, b-but that’s also the thing. I don’t know for certain if I will be able to conduct Haywood’s interview today because it seems that my schedule might change--although I already told him I would be here today to do his interview after I did your’s.”

 

Geoff huffed, “Free, if you can’t do the interview with him today, then you can’t do it. There isn’t anything hard about that. Just do it tomorrow or whenever you have the chance.”

 

Gavin bit his lip. “T-that’s also it, sir...I-I’m afraid…” That is when Geoff’s face brightened in realization. He looked over at the Brit and crossed his arms.

 

“You’re afraid of Haywood?”

 

“Sir, yes...I-I had a dream about him, sir and-- _Jesus_ \--it was all too real, sir. I woke up in a cold sweat I--”

 

“What did he  _do to you_  yesterday?” Geoff’s voice began to grow a venomous edge, however it wasn’t evil. It was actually full of more concerned than anything. Gavin gulped, shaking his head.

 

“Nothing, sir, it’s just...well...I guess what he did just...Sir, he doesn’t seem like he would do that…”

 

“But he  _did_ ; he’s ruthless. Don’t let him get to you otherwise you’ll end up like Michael.”

 

“Sir--Michael? He’s the one with…?

 

“Yes. His throat was cut by Haywood,” Geoff let out a groan, trying not to relive that horrible flashback that just seemed to be egging on and on in his brain. “Look, just--if you’re so afraid of him, call it off. He won’t do anything to you, I assure you that.” Geoff explained.

 

Gavin cleared his throat. “Well, I think I’ll just get over it. I’m going to be a reporter, for Christ’s sake! I need some back bone, but thank you. I’m sure I’ll be a-okay with Ray,” there was soft smile that the intern tried to force, but Geoff knew it was completely and utterly fake. That smile looked familiar; it was the smile the Warden wore all the time. Instead of replying, Geoff decided to change the subject, referring to why Gavin was here so early in the first place. He began to continue to walk down the hallway, the Brit close behind; he pulled out his walkie talkie and pressed the button, holding the object close to his mouth.

 

“Narvaez?” There was a slight static followed by a beeping noise, indicating the result of a no answer from the Hispanic. The Warden raised an eyebrow and pressed the button again. “Narvaez, do you copy? Over.”  Gavin made a  _noise_  that was, what Geoff thought, was in between a whimper and a squawk. He looked at the Brit and raised an eyebrow, almost questioning what the fuck Gavin just did until he realized that Ray still hasn’t responded. “Narvaez! Are you okay? How is the circuit around the prison going?”

  
  


\---

  
  


Ray was biting his knuckle, trying to contain his small, pathetic whimpers that he so desperately wanted to let out, his eyes fluttering between trying to stay open or closed. As of right now, he was on Haywood’s bed, his legs spread out and opened while the prisoner was settling in between them, reliving his dream that he had the night before; the only difference was that Gavin wasn’t here and they were not in a peaceful cabin on the side of a misty, cool, beautiful mountain. Ryan was swiping his tongue all around, practically groaning as he took in the taste of his boy. Ray was gasping through his bit knuckle before pulling out and wrapping his hand around his cock and biting his lip.

 

“R-Ryan,  _God dammit_.”

 

Ryan didn’t stop, however. He continued to lick Ray, marveling at the rookie’s taste because it was better than  _anything he’s ever dreamed of_. It was better than the dream, itself, and like Hell if Ryan was going to stop. Ray closed his eyes, moaning a small, drawn out curse as he tilted his head back, his hand still working on his cock that so desperately needed attention. “Ryan,  _please_ , I-I’m gonna--”

 

 _”Narvaez, do you copy?!”_  Ray gasped and removed his hand from his cock as he quickly grabbed his walkie talkie, trying to push Ryan away with his other, however, the prisoner would not budge. Now his lips were attacking Ray’s aching member, dragging his tongue all around. Ray gasped, hitching his breath before he pressed the button, strangling down his moans at Ryan’s skillful and wonderful movements.

 

“F-Mr. R-Ramsey, sir! I’m so sorry, I just--” Ray hitched his breath again as suddenly Ryan’s mouth began gulping down Ray’s length and Ray hissed out a breath before continuing, “Sorry, I was using the bathroom at the moment. I--I thought it would be  _pretty embarrassing--_ ” another, yet much shorter pause, “i-if I talked to you while using it.” He let go of the button, releasing a curse as he curled his fists tightly, leaning his head back. “ _Oh, my God--fuck, Ryan._ ”

 

There was only a little chuckle that left Ryan as he sunk deeper down on Ray’s cock, the rookie fisting the sheets and gritting his teeth until he heard Ramsey copy.

 

_”Jesus Christ,” a laugh, “well, Gavin’s here. He wants to look around the facility more to get a more information about his report; that okay with you, rook?”_

 

Ryan’s eyebrow rose, obviously peaked in interest of what the Warden just said.  _Gavin’s here…_  however, he just continued to swirl his tongue around as if unfaltered, closing his eyes and swirling his tongue all around the rookie’s shaft, leaving no area of the member licked; the rookie was practically cursing through grit teeth before he groaned and pressed the button again.

 

“O-of course I can. I’ll be there in a second.”

 

_”Roger that, rook.”_

 

Ray heaved out a breath before whimpering some more, closing his eyes as he felt his release coming. “Jesus, fuck, Ryan--I’m so cl-close, I’m gonna--” he gasped, his eyes shooting open as he came, biting his knuckle once again and trying to contain his spasmodic hips as he tried so desperately not to thrust into Ryan’s mouth. Instead, he mentally cursed. Ryan was just humming, sending rippling waves up and down Ray’s post orgasmic, plaint body as he swallowed all of what Ray had to give. He pulled off with a small “pop”, smiling.

 

“I have the best dreams don’t I?” he asked. Ray was whimpered, his eyes still closed, but he finally pulled his knuckle out from his teeth before saying a small, “mhmm…” Ryan smiled. He told Ray all about his dream last night. He even told him about how he dreamed of Gavin; he was somewhat nervous of how Ray would react, but the rookie didn’t seem to mind at all. In fact, he seemed to be very interested in the dream and so that is when Ryan took that perfect opportunity to take Ray,  _oh, Jesus_ , it was better than anything he imagined. Ray’s taste was so...he couldn’t even describe it except as  _deep_ , however “deep” is not a taste, but that is just how he could describe it for the moment. It was deep and it was absolutely wonderful; in no way did he want to stop, whatsoever, but he knew that Ray had to go,  _especially_  if he had to go get Gavin.  

 

“I guess you should leave...don’t want to leave Gavin all alone by himself in this prison…” he smirked suggestively, making Ray frown.

 

“R-Ryan, I-I don’t know if he would like--”

 

“Just try… _you_  don’t mind it, do you?” he asked. Ray hesitated, blushing violently as he finally confessed.

 

“When I saw Gavin yesterday, I was shaky and clammy. I didn’t know what to say. He’s just so cute and so...I can’t even describe it…It was like my heart fluttered when I saw him...”

 

Ryan only smiled at the confession. “You and me both…” he said softly. Ray looked at Ryan’s crystal blue eyes before biting his lip.

 

“Ryan, I just don’t know if I can do that--w-what if he doesn’t even like us?”

 

“I’m sure it’ll be okay...he likes you, I know that. I can see it in his face, Ray. Just do your best…” he leaned into the bed more, planting a kiss on the Hispanic’s lips before chuckling softly. “I know you might be  _my_  boy, but I’m sure you can make it to where Gavin is  _our’s_.”

 

Ray just nodded, getting up to leave. There was one more exchange of soft, kind, reassuring words along with a goodbye kiss before Ray left, closing the door with a soft, unsure smile.

  
  


\---

  
  


“Hey, Gavin,” Ray said as he finally caught up to the Brit. Gavin turned around with a bright smile.

 

“H-hey, Ray,” he said, his tone not matching the intensity of his smile, whatsoever. Ray smirked, motioning Gavin to follow him.

 

“Have you had breakfast today?”

 

“N-no, I had to skip it. I didn’t want to run late, you know,” Gavin answered, frowning a bit. “Had the...craziest dream last night.”

 

“Oh?” Ray’s tone peaked into a higher pitch, indicating his interest in Gavin’s statement. “Well, why don’t I ask Warden if we can quickly stop by the Dunkin’ Donuts since we both haven’t had any breakfast? My treat. It’ll be quick and then we can come back and begin the tour again.”

 

Gavin’s smile seemed to brighten to an oblivion and he gasped a little. “R-really?! L-like a date, almost?” Gavin’s tone was coated in hope as he looked at Ray and the rookie couldn’t help but blush just a little bit, looking downward.

 

“We--jeez--yeah, I guess. Heh, it’s a date. You interested?”

 

“Am I ever!”

 

“Well, lemme go ask Mr. Ramsey, now…” Ray began to trail off backwards, find himself to continue to stare at Gavin as he walked away until he mentally reminded himself that he was walking backwards. With a small curse, he corrected his body, walking forward, but not helping himself as he glanced back to see the Brit giggling, shaking his head just a bit.

  
  


\---

  
  


And, just like that, they were sitting in the Dunkin’ Donuts restaurant. The rookie ordered a dozen raspberry jelly filled donuts sprinkled with sugar. Gavin already ate three or four, sipping on his coffee lightly. Ray found himself almost feeling like as if he were about to have a heart attack as he started at his own coffee, biting his lip a little.

 

 _Jesus, Ray, just say something, already._  Ray looked up slightly to meet the Brit’s eyes. They were green and kind; the first thing Ray thought of when he saw those eyes was the fact that he immediately felt warm.  _Warm_. “Gavin?” he asked.

 

“Yes, Ray?” Gavin took another sip of his coffee.

 

“What was your dream about?” It was actually quite weird that both men had interesting dreams last night; Ryan’s being very sexual and deviant while Gavin’s is seeming to be more horrific and dark. Gavin looked down, a small squeak coming from his throat before he answered, “it was about Haywood.”

 

The confession turned Ray’s heart instantly cold. He gripped his coffee a little bit tighter, but he held himself as he continued to look at Gavin. “Really? Y-you want to tell me about it?”

 

“I don’t know, Ray. I’m think I’m scared of him...plus your relations with him--I just don’t think--”

 

“He had a dream about you, Gavin,” Ray spilled out, not even realizing what he was saying anymore. He saw Gavin’s pupils slightly constrict as Ray said that, his lips growing purse.

 

“W-wot?”

 

“He had a dream about  _both_  of us, actually...and-and trust me,” Ray shuddered, immediately remembering the treatment that was given to him by Haywood just an hour or two earlier. “I-it was something t-that wasn’t bad  _at all_...”

 

“W-what was his about, then?” Gavin asked, finishing up the last of his coffee and Ray hitched his breath. Ray offered a small chuckle, low and steady as he looked at the Brit some more.

 

“W-well, I do believe that  _I_  was the one who asked you first, Gavin.” He saw Gavin’s frown slowly turning into a small smirk, the Brit closing his eyes.

 

“I guess you are right, aren’t you? Okay...I’ll tell you,” the Brit said, looking around slightly before looking back at Ray. “I dreamt that he came into my house last night…” he began. Ray shifted in his seat slightly, almost fidgeting, awaiting for Gavin to tell his story. So far, it didn’t seem to pleasant; a known mass murderous sociopath coming into your house? That  _would_  be slightly scary

 

“I dreamed that I was asleep and he was at my door, slightly tapping on it, a-as if to get my attention or something. He’s face was obscured--silhouetted against the light that came from my living room. I-I was scared…” Gavin paused, still looking around as if look out for anyone who was specifically listening to them; or maybe he was actually looking so he would make sure that Ryan wasn’t behind him. He bit his lip and looked at Ray before he continued, “I-I woke up in my dream...and I looked at him. I could see his teeth glowing in the dark as he grinned so… _evilly_  at me… He started to walk towards, me very, very slowly. That’s when I saw his face...i-it was so,” he paused again, biting his lip. “Ray, I’m sorry, but he’s just so gorgeous…”

 

Ray slightly blushed, almost as a notion of agreement as he nodded, accepting the Brit’s apology. “I know,” he said softly, looking down. “S-so why were you so scared, then?”

 

Gavin sighed, “I-it was because of what he did. It was like I was one of the victims that he killed so… _carelessly_. H-he didn’t even think about all of the lives he ruined from his attacks, Ray. Not only did he practically kill hundreds, but-but just think of all those families that are mourning over the loss of their loved ones. The-they were people...an-and yet he killed them without even giving it a second thought. W-what he did to Michael? It’s haunting me. I-I thought I would be okay with this; but Ray, he’s so gorgeous...Y-you would think that murderers like that would be,” he paused again, trying to think of the words to say before finally stating, “gnarly. You would think their physical appearance would match the crimes that they commited--grotesque and...nasty, but Haywood is different. He-he’s  _gorgeous_...you would think people like that wouldn’t have the heart to do such awful deeds like he did, you know?”

 

Ray didn’t know what to say, except mentally admitting that Gavin was completely right. When you think of murderers, you think of ugly people who have nothing else to live for; they would look dingy and dark, but not in Haywood’s case. Ray just pursed his lips as a response before Gavin continued.

 

“I was shaking. He-he had a knife and he came towards me and began to poke me with it, saying that if I didn’t do what he asked, he would kill me. He forced me off the bed and was pulling me by my hair and dragging me outside. I-it was dark and I felt w-wet...a-and it smelled weird. I realized that the substance covering me was b-blood,” he shuddered and Ray heard him gulped deeply. “R-Ray, I thought I was going to die…”

 

“Gavin, it wasn’t real; I-I know that you were scared, though; Jesus, I would be, as well,” Ray bit his lip as suddenly Gavin shook his head.

 

“No, Ray, there’s more; I-I saw you...t-there was fire, suddenly, and it was consuming my house! Y-you were inside for some reason, begging to get out, b-but...you couldn’t…” he ended it there and Ray’s eyes were wide open and immediately Ray said, “no, Gavin, it was a dream. I-it wasn’t real. I’m completely fine…a-and Ryan wouldn’t hurt you or me, believe me, please…”

 

Gavin looked deep into the rookie’s eyes and frowned. “H-how do you know for sure? He could be using you…”

 

“Because, Gavin, he told me about his dream last night, as well…” Ray trailed off, a light blush affecting his cheeks once again.

 

“What was it about?” the Brit asked. Ray was silent, his heart beginning to race after Gavin had asked him once again. He heaved a sigh as he finally bit his lip, heaving out his answer.

 

“He dreamed that we were all together: you, me, and him, a-and we lived in his wonderful, peaceful place…” that obviously caught gavin off guard as the Brit’s eyes shot wide open, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

 

“W-wot?”

 

“Yes, Gavin. He dreamed that we were all together...an-and he dreamed that we were his boys and t-that--” he stopped himself there, his face growing over heated and he stood up. “I-I’ll tell you when we get back in the car...I-I’m pretty sure Warden is expecting us to be back.”

 

“Ray!” Gavin whined, getting up as well, grabbing the box that held the rest of the jelly filled donuts. He turned to Ray, a frown stretching across his face. “I want to know!”

 

“I’ll tell you in the car, I said,” Ray answered, his tone growing a little harder as he looked at the Brit. It was obvious that the deep blush that surrounded his cheeks was making the rookie slightly annoyed. “I-it,” his voice dipped down to just above a whisper, “it isn’t appropriate for public talk.”

 

Gavin sighed just a little before nodding; they began to walk out the door of the Dunkin’ Donuts and they went into the car.

  
  


\---

  
  


Michael wore a sharp snarl as he walked into the little cafeteria, his fists curled into a tight ball. It wasn’t the fact that he was mad at anything specifically, for the moment; he was just mad. In prison, you  _had_  to show dominant stature otherwise you would get your ass completely handed to you,  _almost literally_. Michael wasn’t in a good position right now; getting your throat cut by another prisoner,  _especially_  if it was from the most ruthless, careless inmate, meant that you were at the lowest level in the prison and there was absolutely no sympathy or caring from the others. It meant that there would be prisoners out to get you; you were completely vulnerable and unless you proved yourself to be worthy, you would get eaten alive.

 

“Hey look, it’s the punk,” said one prisoner who smiled at Michael. “Looks like you made it out alive, yeah?”

 

“Fuck you,” Michael spat. The prisoner only laughed as he leaned back.

 

“If you think about it, bitch,  _I_  would be the one doing the honors, wouldn’t I?”

 

Michael didn’t respond. He just kept walking to go pick up his lunch tray and collect his food. He knew he couldn’t let the jeers or the taunts get to him, otherwise, he would be even more trouble than he already was at the moment. He would have to face trial  _again_  because of the stupid drug charge. Great.

 

He sat down with the slop of food in his tray, beginning to eat it. He kept his head low; it was the best thing to do when you were in prison. He did, however, look up and saw the Warden walking in the doors. The ginger couldn't help but curl his lips into a smile when he saw his boyfriend walking in and it was all he could do from keeping his fingers staying put as he desperately wanted to wave at the man. Instead, he just continued to watch Geoff walk, not towards him, but towards two others who sat at the very edge of the cafeteria. One was a cop, the other was...well, it just looked like a normal guy with the exception of a camera around his neck that he was sporting for the moment. Michael looked around the cafeteria to make sure that no one was looking at him for the moment before he decided to get up and head towards the three. He couldn’t stop himself from trying to talk to Geoff. As he began to close in on them, he began to hear little bits and pieces of their conversation. It was Geoff and the man with the camera around his neck talking about an interview or some shit until he saw the man’s eyes widen when he saw Michael. There was a snarl that Michael’s face twisted into before he huffed and tapped Geoff on the shoulder.

 

“What?” Geoff asked, turning around and slightly gasping when he saw the little ginger who stood behind him. “Oh, Michael,” he exclaimed. Michael couldn’t help but smile as he saw the Warden until he shot a little at the cop and the man with the camera.

 

“H-hey, Warden,” Michael tried to say. He tried to not called Geoff by his real name because that would probably make the other’s suspicious about their relationship.

 

“Michael,” Geoff stated before clearing his throat. “I-is there a problem? Is someone messing with you?”

 

“Pfft, they wish,” Michael huffed out before looking at the cop and the man some more. “Can I ask who these people are?”

 

“Oh!” Geoff exclaimed, looking back at the two. “Well, let me introduce you; Michael this is Ray. He’s a rookie cop here,” he pointed at the Hispanic cop. Ray gave a slight wave, flashing a soft smile at the ginger. “And this is Gavin: the guy I told you about. He’s an intern for a paper and he’s going to interview some people,” Geoff explained. Gavin gave a slight “hello” and the ginger just nodded at him, not saying a world. He was British, no doubt about that.

 

“I jus-just came by to say hi,” Michael tried to explain. “So...hi.” Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle a little.

 

“Hello, Michael. How’s your neck? Are you in pain?”

 

“No, I’m fine, Geoff--Warden, sir,” Michael quickly corrected, clearing his throat a bit. He lied when he said that his neck wasn’t in pain; well it wasn’t, but the stitches were starting to itch very badly and it was so tempted to scratch at them.

 

“That’s good, listen,” Geoff began. “Gavin is going to interview me and I actually was talking about you. I…” he hesitated as he started into Michael coffee brown eyes. “I...think it would be nice if you joined me in my interview, don’t you think so?”

 

Michael’s face deepen into an expression of annoyance and Geoff quickly flashed a look at him; the look that Geoff made said it all.

 

 _You will do this,_  said the look.

 

“F-fine,” Michael finally said, his voice monotonous and flat. He haded Geoff’s looks like that; it was almost hypnotic, forcing Michael to do whatever he didn’t want to do. “I don’t understand why I need to join you, though.”

 

“As an injured prisoner, it would be nice if the head of this facility had a chance to talk about your situation, Michael,” Geoff said, crossing his arms. Michael actually noticed that Geoff wasn’t wearing long sleeves, this time. His tatted arms were shown visibly, almost flashing for all to see. Michael actually found himself to be lost in the art work, staring deeply at the inked pictures, words, and figures on the man’s skin.

 

“Fine,” Michael repeated, his absent minded tone never faltering.

 

“Thank you, Michael, I appreciate it,” Geoff smiled. “If you like you can sit here so you don’t have to be so alone. Ray and Gavin will keep you company.”

 

Michael’s lips began to pout as he furrowed his eyebrows and Geoff had to mentally admit that Michael looked just like Gavin did the day before; a little 5 year old instead of a full grown adult. For a second, he actually thought Michael was going to object, but before he could say anything to the ginger, the Lad, once again, huffed out a small ‘fine’, before leaving to go get his food.

 

“Isn’t he nice?” Geoff smugly smiled at the two. The rookie couldn’t help but laugh a bit, Gavin just pursing his lips and nodding sarcastically. Geoff laughed when he saw the two’s reaction. “Don’t worry, he’s not as bad as he seemed. He might be a little grumpy, but nothing  _too_  terrible.” Just after he said that, Michael was already back and sitting down, placing his tray on the table before shooting a look at the Warden.

 

“I heard that, asshole,” Michael stated, not even caring if he just called the head of the facility an “asshole”. Geoff just raised a playful eyebrow, pursing his lips.

 

“Charming,” he said before turning away and walking. “I’ll be back. Don’t try to scare them too much, Michael.” The ginger rolled his eyes before looking up at the two and their faces said it all,  _Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with this guy?_

 

“Hello,” Gavin was the first to actually break the small, awkward silence, stretching out a shaky hand for the ginger to take. Michael just looked at his hand, chewing his food before finding the decency to actually grab the Brit’s hand and shaking it. “A-as you heard Mr. Ramsey say before, I’m Gavin.”

 

“Yeah, and I’m Ray.”

 

“Michael,” the ginger introduce himself, swallowing his food before speaking. “As you most likely know, this,” he pointed to the stitched slash that lined horizontally across his neck, “is  _not_  a birthmark.”

 

“I see,” Ray cleared his throat, suddenly feeling that same lump that began to form inside, making it so much harder to swallow or even breathe air. _Michael: the same man whose throat was slit by the dude who just gave you head this morning,_  he couldn’t help but think. Little pinpricks began to poke all around his body as the rookie felt his heat rise, a small amount of stress sweat beginning to thinly line his face. “You won’t have to worry about that again.”

 

“Good, because it does happen to me again, Haywood’s life will end quicker than what the judge will give whenever he goes to trial,” Michael spat, almost as if he were referring the threat to Ray instead of Ryan. Ray didn’t respond except for beginning to  bounce his leg in awkward anticipation.

 

“So,” Gavin said, trying his best to change the subject. “I-I’m going to be interviewing you and Mr. Ramsey, right? It’ll start at 1.”

 

“What kind of questions will you be asking?” Michael asked, dropping his fork on the tray, indicating the notion that he was finished with his food.

 

“Well, just ones about the facility. I won’t go  _that_  personal,  but I would like to know some information regarding your...injury...and some stuff like that,” Gavin was hesitant, almost afraid that if he said the wrong thing, Michael would be at his throat, ripping it out. Michael just hummed flatly in response, propping his head up with his hand, his arm resting on the table.

 

“Will he,” he aimed his head towards Ray, “be there?” Ray pursed his lips, not knowing if he should feel offended. Why did Michael care if he was there or not? Did it matter?

 

“No, it will just be you, Geoff, and me,” Gavin responded, twiddling his thumbs, circling them around each other.

 

“Good,” Michael seemed to spat. Ray felt a slight rush of adrenaline that pumped into his arteries as he took the notion at an offense, but he didn’t say anything; instead, he looked up to see the Warden coming back with a tray full of food and Ray could help but slightly sigh in relief when he saw the man. Michael was making the rookie  _very_  uncomfortable, at the moment.

 

“Narvaez,” Geoff spoke as when he came close to them. “Take this to Haywood.”

  
“While you’re at it, shoot him in the foot,” Michael growled as he saw Ray getting up to receive the tray of prison food. He didn’t say a word except a slight nod towards Geoff, taking the food from the Warden’s hands. He looked at Gavin for a split second and gave him soft, almost apologetic eyes for the fact that Gavin had to deal with the rude, injured prisoner. Gavin just pursed his lips before Ray turned around, walking out the cafeteria door and began heading for the Hole.


	5. Jack Dreams, Michael Interviews, Michael/Geoff III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a dream about his mother who has been gone for almost a year now and she gives him some hazy advice that will hopefully be helpful to him in the future. He also decides to have a little talk with the prison's most labeled prisoner. Meanwhile, Gavin finally gets to try and begin the train of interviews that he's been itching to have, when suddenly, he feels like he got too much of a good thing. Top it all off with Michael and Geoff finally meeting up late at night to have a small little "I've Missed You" reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I hope I can try to update weekly, but like I said: "job". Here's some actual, legitimate smut for ya~

_It was horrifically cold… The wind was chilly and struck the skin almost like little particles of shattered glass being flung against his arms. It wasn’t comforting at all, in fact, it was the most uncomforting experience that he’s ever felt before. Not only was it cold, it was dark; completely dark to where one wouldn’t even be able to see two feet in front of him. It was probably the second time that he felt almost completely and utterly alone; stranded in a foreign place all by himself._

 

_“Hello?” he called out in the distance, hearing his own voice echoing from the void that lied beyond. “Is anyone there?” There was a rippling, warping noise that followed through with his voice, causing the man to shiver because of the fact that it was beyond unsettling._

 

_“Jack…” replied a voice; it was almost like a glimmer of hope that began to shine through, except audibly. The Chief froze when he heard that voice. It was soft, frail, and feminine, but most importantly, it was familiar. It was the voice that he hasn’t heard for almost a year now._

 

_“Mom?...” Jack called back. “Oh, my God, Mom! You’re alive!” Suddenly, the form of the woman came shape in the dark distance. Her hair was just as long and full the day he remembered it. The color to her hair was absent, but it didn’t falter her beauty in anyway. “Mom, I’ve missed you so much…”_

 

_“I’ve missed you too, my dear,” she said as she ran to the Chief, wrapping her arms around Jack’s large body. “You’ve made me so proud.” Her hair moved freely in the ice wind, but suddenly, it seemed that the wind grew warmer, softening up Jack’s tensing muscles that thickened in order to keep his body warm._

 

_“Mom, it’s hard…”_

 

_“I know it is, dear. A lot has happened, hasn’t it? I’m sorry that…” she paused as she looked up into her son’s eyes. Her eyes were a soft hazel that gleamed, almost as if her eyes illuminated their own like without any assistance. “I’m sorry for the pain that I put you through…”_

 

_“You didn’t do anything to hurt me, mom!” Jack argued, grabbing her hands. They were cold; as cold as death, itself. “Don’t say that you did…”_

 

_“Jack, I burden your thoughts almost every single day...I’ve been gone for almost a full year now… You’ve made me so proud--I’m such a proud mother to have a son like you…”_

 

_“You don’t burden my thoughts; you’re on my mind because I miss you…” Jack tried to correct, feeling the stinging tears that began to prick at his eyes and he bit his lip._

 

_“Jack, it’s more than that and you know that...I’m always on your mind to where you can’t even find true joy anymore…” she took one of her icy hands to place on his cheek, almost as if to wipe invisible tears like she did when he was just a little baby. “I-I release you, son…”_

 

_“W-wha-what are you saying?”_

 

_“I release you, Jack...continue on without me. I’m already gone and just for you to continue to think about me hold you back more than you know… There is happiness for you, my son. There is love…”_

 

_“That’s a lie...n-no one would ever want me. No woman has ever been interested in me...n-nor man…”_

 

_She hummed raising an eyebrow. “That’s where you’re wrong, Jack… Perhaps love is closer than you think and you’ll find it, soon enough… I release my burdening thoughts from you...but one day, we will see each other again, Jack. I release you.”_

 

_“Mom...N-no! Mom!”_

 

“Mom!” he cried out, lifting his head up almost in a flurry, his eyes wide and frantic. “Mom…”

 

“I’m not Mom no matter how many times you call me that,” said a familiar, deep voice and caused Jack to groan, reality finally fading back to remind the Chief of where he was. He rubbed at his temples and began to get up from the table that he was sitting at. “You fell asleep and so I just watched you.”

 

“You’re fucking creepy,” Jack commented, shooting a look at the prisoner. “Who watches people while they sleep?”

 

Ryan crossed his arms, lifting an eyebrow. “You’ve known me for how long now?” Jack rolled his eyes and sighed, looking at the time.

 

“Jesus, I must have slept for an hour now…”

 

“Not  _that_  long, but yeah. I didn’t want to wake you though. You look quite interesting while you sleep--talk, too. You talk in your sleep and I found it quite amusing,” Ryan said, beginning to stand up from the table, as well. He was careful, however, because of the shackles around his ankles. “So I never did my leg exercises.”

 

“What the fuck were you doing while I slept?”

 

“I told you: I watched you. You really miss your mom, don't you?” Ryan asked. Jack hesitated before he just eventually sighed, deciding that making conversation wouldn’t be  _that_  terrible.

 

“I miss her dearly...She was everything to me. She was there for me and always believed in me, even when dad didn’t--” he cut himself off, realizing he was getting rather personal and so he just waved off what he just said until Ryan made a noise that actually sounded like a noise of agreement.

 

“Tell me about it...Except my mother was too much of a wimp to stand up to my father whenever he was talk about me in such a nasty way. He would hit me and beat me until I couldn’t even think straight until one day…” he looked at Jack, smirking  _just a little_  in his sick, twisted way. “I hit back…”

 

“Jesus, Ryan, I don’t know if I’m entirely comfortable with talking about this. P-parents are such a touchy subject…”

 

“You know, it’s nice to talk about it to someone about touchy subjects. That way you don’t end up like me…” he shifted his weight to clatter the shackles together, emphasizing his point. “You know: in prison on death row labeled the most dangerous man here because you completely snapped one day and decided it would be a good idea to shoot up everyone that went in your way.”

 

“That was  _your_  choice…”

 

“It all has to start somewhere, right? You think that if I came from a good home and actually had someone to love me and care for me that I would do that? No...I would be sitting on a beautiful mountain side with the two most lovely people that--” he paused, biting his lip, realizing what he just said. “Ne-never mind.”

 

“It’s okay,” Jack offered, trying to remain his normal friendly self albeit the difficulty considering the fact that he was talking to one of the most notorious men here. “But what you did was still a crime and although seemed like the right thing to do at the moment, it absolutely wasn’t...Life is hard...isn’t it?”

 

“You’re talking to a man who’s on death row.”

 

Jack just bit his lip and sighed, realizing that he was probably saying all the wrong things right now until he finally just asked. “W-would you like to do your leg exercises now?”

 

“I like talking to you,” Ryan smiled. “I know I act like a dick sometimes, but...it’s because--I mean it’s prison.”

 

“Y-you like talking to me?” Jack asked, his face turning into the one of pure surprise and awe. “R-really?”

 

“Why not? I’ve realized something...I’ve fell in love, Jack, I’m not going to lie… I’ve also realized that I’ve fell in love and that I am going to die one day, Jack, and my death will totally be out of my control; as I’ve realized that my life is going to be cut so short, there isn’t anything that I can do that can make things worse, right? So why not?”

 

Jack pursed his lips as he stared at Ryan; the prisoner held a smile...but it wasn’t twisted or demented in any sort of way. It was...warm...and almost inviting.

 

“Have you completely lost your mind?” Jack asked.

 

“Just came to a realization…” Ryan answered. “Although violence may seem like the answer at the moment, there’s always room for negotiation. Still trying to realize that. My mind may be a little sick, dark, and demented, but it doesn’t mean that I can’t have the power to experience true, logical emotions. Like I said, Jack, I’ve fell in love…”

 

“I don’t ever see how a cold hearted killer could ever find the audacity to love  _something_  let alone someone other than the selfish act of murder. So, from stating your little confession...d-do you regret what you did to Michael?”

 

The Chief saw Ryan’s large hands slightly curl into a fist and his look turned cold. “There’s always a choice of forgiveness, isn’t there?” the man asked in a rhetoric. “He should have been wiser than to lie and pin the blame on me…”

 

“He didn’t deserve what you did to him…” Jack continued, “just like all those innocent people didn’t deserve what you did to them, either. Have you really changed and supposedly ‘fell in love’, Ryan, or are you still the same, horrific monster that they still talk about on the news today?” There was a long pause after Jack said that, silence falling over the two like a blanket as Ryan bore his eyes into Jack’s, almost penetrating the man’s soul and ripping it into two.

 

“Have you ever had a stamp put on you, Jack?” Ryan began. “No; no, you haven’t. All of our times are limited, but I have a death warrant written in the people’s blood of whom I’ve murdered. No longer do I have the luxury of walking outside, smelling the fresh air and just being  _alive_. No, I’m here. Yes, I probably deserve it because of what I did, but,” his smile grew wicked once again. “I still sleep at night like an infant, dreaming of the wonderful paradise that could be… I am not haunted by the souls of whom I’ve murdered…but you, Jack, are still haunted by the soul of your mother who has been dead for almost a year, now...which one of us is really free?” Jack gritted his teeth and clenched his fists and Ryan only smiled. “Have I gotten your attention, now?”

 

“You’re a fucking sick psycho; that’s what you are,  _bragging_  on how you can feel so  _alive_  knowing that your victim’s bloods are own your hands. You’re filthy, there’s so much blood on your hands.”

 

“It’s the good kind of filth. Gore from the innocent.”

 

“You’re crazy. I’m not listening anymore; I thought you were posing a nice, decent conversation between us, but I guess I was wrong. You’re sick.”

 

“You’re the one who started it, Pattillo. I’m not the one who brought up the whole subject of hurting Michael or all the victims. If you want, we can try and start over. If you actually were to sit down and listen of what I have to say, you’ll understand my intentions and why I act the way I do.”

 

Jack pursed his lips and looked at the time, finally sighing. “As long as you don’t try to manipulate me into agreeing with your psychotic antics, then fine; I’ll talk with you. I do have one question to start off with,” Jack offered, looking at the prisoner. Ryan shrugged.

 

“Shoot,” he answered.

 

“I want to know how a man such as yourself to be locked up in here for months on end with no contact of the outside world would manage to find something such as ‘love’. How is that?” Jack asked.

 

There was a twisted, barbed wire smile that formed on the killer’s lips.

 

\---

  
  


“Okay, the day’s date is,” the Brit took a moment to look at his cell phone to confirm, “August 8th, 2014. I am Gavin Free here at Polunsky Institute with the warden and and a prisoner,” he looked at the camera, adjusting the object slightly so that it was fixated on them; a very amature shot, but Gavin knew that everyone started somewhere. “So,” he started, “I will both of you a couple of questions; some of them will be only for Mr. Ramsey, some only for Michael, and some for the both of you to answer. Is that okay?”

 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” Geoff answered. He was standing up and Michael was sitting down in a chair, his hands bounded behind his backs with the handcuffs. The Lad grumbled out a small, “yeah, whatever,” before Gavin began the shot by sitting down, pulling out some piece of paper along with a pen and pad.

 

“Let’s begin, alright? Geoff, what made you want to become of the warden of this facility?”

 

Geoff hesitated and there was a little hitch of his breath after the question was spoken. It was even obvious in Michael’s face that the question was a little sensitive as his eyes began to trail up to the Warden, a frown crossing his face.

 

“Well, honestly, when I was little, I never realized, or even thought, that I was going to be here. I first started out as an ordinary cop of the county. I guess I was just, good, you know? I was getting promotions left and right and, well, the last warden died unexpectedly...and so, I guess,” he shrugged, finishing off his statement. “I’m the Warden now. I honestly well--” he paused again sighing as he gave Gavin a look, “it hasn’t been the easiest of times. Very...hurtful in the process.”

 

“I can assume,” Gavin answered, noisily scribbling down writings with his pen. “I can imagine the stress that you have to be feeling and honestly, I admire that, you know? Can I ask that if you were to talk someone about getting the job as a warden, what would you tell them? Would you be able to give them some advice on the job?”

 

“No matter what, don’t let your emotions get the better of you. I-it’s professional, not emotional. Y-you have to understand that no matter what, you have to protect the others on the ‘outside’ from the...pr-prisoners,” he looked at Michael and bit his lip. “They can do some crazy shit, you know? And it’s your job to protect and serve. So, don’t let your feelings get the better of you.”

 

Michael hissed as he shot an angry look at Geoff, gritting his teeth just a bit, obviously showing the hurt feelings that the Warden had confessed out. “Seriously?!” he asked. “Are you kidding me?”

 

“Michael, stop,” Geoff crossed his arms. “I’m trying to do this interview and I thought it would be nice if I could point out something by bringing you here.”

 

“G-guys,” Gavin sighed, looking at the camera. “Well, no worries, I can just edit that out. I don’t want arguing in this report and interview, okay? I just want a nice, decent interview. W-whatever is going on between you, can it wait until this is over?”

 

“Well, that’s just the thing,” Geoff stated, taking a tattooed hand and placing it on the back of his head as he looked at Michael. “I-I want to confess something as a Warden for your interview. It’s about relationships between the prisoners and the--”

 

“Oh, my God, are you serious?” Gavin’s eyes were wide with curiosity and happiness. “You’ll telling me that you...a-and  _him?_ ” he pointed at Michael, his smile unfaltering, however the ginger wasn’t so smiley about the intern’s reaction.

 

“Yeah, what of it, okay?”

 

“No, no! This is wonderful!” Gavin paused the camera for a second as he looked at them. “This is pure gold for my report! A warden and a prisoner trying to make it work? The writers will absolutely love this!”

 

“Wait, when I was going to confess about our relationship, I didn’t intend for it to be publicized and almost even antagonized by a lanky, British reporter,” Geoff stated, crossing his arms.

 

“Wot?! No, I’m not antagonizing anything! I think it’s wonderful! I mean it’s amazing to think about, actually! How romantic!” Gavin was beaming, looking a the two. “I really would love to do this interview, Mr. Ramsey, and as a client, I want you to feel comfortable with this! It’s the first rule of me being a reporter.”

 

There was a slight growl that came from the ginger prisoner, straining against his handcuffs. “Is this guy serious?” he muttered.

 

“Let’s just continue, I guess,” Geoff groaned. “I’m starting to regret this, Free.”

 

“Sir, please, I need this,” Gavin replied, setting up the camera again. “Would you mind? I promise there won’t be any other mishaps and no more questions, okay?”

 

“If you say so. What’s your next question?”

 

Gavin pressed the play button, causing the camera to begin blinking the crimson light that indicate that it was now recording. “I would like to ask how working at the prison has affected you as an individual. Did it change your whole perspective on the world?”

 

“It’s made me realize how much of a dump this world really is. The guys here? Fucking sick,” Geoff answered.

 

“I--c-can I ask you to not curse? It would save a whole lot of editing for me,” the intern bit his lip nervously.

 

The interview continued like normal regardless of the fact that Michael would throw in a sarcastic, explicit slur, but nothing that Gavin couldn’t fix. He continued to ask professional questions regarded the life in the prison, what it was like to have a job here, what are the requirements for inmates, how the rules had to be held up, and finally what was it like to hold the nation’s most dangerous and notorious murderer. Michael particularly did not enjoy the questions that regarded Haywood and it was indicated through the growls that would seep out of his throat along with the little side comments that he would throw in, however there was nothing he could do to control his anger when Gavin asked the final question that came up on the list.

 

“Michael, I want to ask you and, well, I would like to request that you would tell me what specifically you felt whenever you endured the injury that you did from Haywood,” Gavin practically never stopped the scribbling on his notepad. The ginger gritted his teeth, snarling at the Brit.

 

“Does it fucking matter?”

 

“Well, it somewhat does regarding the fact that you were almost killed by him,” Gavin answered, however his tone began to waver from nervousness of Michael’s intense attitude. Michael glared at the Brit and huffed.

 

“Do I really have to?”

 

“Well, no, you don’t,” Gavin answered truthfully. “It would, however, raise awareness of Haywood’s behavior and--” he paused as he realized what he just about said before he continued onward, “i-it would probably help with the evidence on his case to schedule...his-his execution sooner whenever he goes to court…” he bit his lip after saying that. Although true, Gavin was hesitant. To think about how this evidence that Michael will give him may possibly be the key whether Haywood live or dies was almost too much and especially after what Ray told him about Haywood’s dream. What did that mean? Gavin almost got sick whenever Ray told him specifically all the details about Haywood’s dream, but it wasn’t the fact of the event that was partaking in the dream, itself, but more of the fact that Gavin absolutely did not know what to think. A mass murderer dreaming about _you_  in such a way? Romantic and comforting and--Oh, Jesus--perverse, but in the  _best way_? It brought a bad taste of the Brit’s mouth to even think about it, but his subconscious couldn’t help but shyly blush from the thought of such romanticism.

 

“Really, it would?” Michael asked, his eyes widening a bit. “T-then yeah, I’ll tell you.”

 

 _I just bloody signed his death certificate…_  the Brit couldn’t help but think. _I shouldn’t have offered._  However, he just clicked his pen, ready to hear what Michael had to say. “C-could you tell us exactly why you pinned the blame on Haywood, sir?”

 

The ginger sighed. “The truth is that, yes: I smuggled drugs into the facility from a friend  _for_  a friend. I know, it was stupid. I had no intentions of actually using the drugs, myself. However, Jack was doing a cell check one day and I guess--well,  _obviously_ \--I didn’t hide it very well,” Michael couldn’t help but feel the soul breaking glare that the Warden was giving him right now, but it didn’t stop him from continuing. “At the time, Haywood was my cell mate, which I thought was the dumbest thing ever. I’ve only killed one man--the fucker killed  _much_  more, but whatever. Anyway, he was just the closest person that was with me at the time, so I figured that I could just pin it on him and maybe I could get away with it...and, wow, it happened so fucking fast, man. I just remember just  _right_ after I said ‘it’s Jimmy’s, not mine’, the next thing I knew, I was on the ground in severe pain. It was like someone snapped my neck because the force and pressure that went along with it. I didn’t even know what fucking hit me, I was just on the ground, suddenly feeling wet all against my shirt and I remember taking my hands to my neck almost like a reaction that I couldn’t even control. I looked up at Haywood to see a bloody fucking shank in his hand, his glare boring down on me like a fucking knife. It was my blood on that stupid prison shank and I then realized that he fucking cut my fucking throat.”

 

Gavin was cringing, not even caring about the time that he would take to have to edit this down to where Michael wouldn’t be cursing. It was almost like it caught the Brit in a surprise attack from the way chills ran down his spine from Michael’s confession. The pen on the pad and paper  _finally_ stopped scribbling down as he just looked at Michael. Gavin also took note of how tightly the Warden’s fists were as they were practically wrapping against themselves, trying to hold back the emotional dread that held within. “I-if you could describe to me in short sentence of what you felt whenever he did that, I-I would appreciate that, entirely.”

 

“I’m just gonna say this, that day, I finally felt a feeling that I never felt before in my life: absolutely fucking petrified,” the ginger answered. The Warden placed a reassuring hand on the ginger’s shoulders and Gavin felt the lump in his throat beginning to strangle him again as he began to line up the papers against the table.

 

“N-no more questions, Mr. Ramsey, I-I’m done for the day.”

  
  


\---

  
  


Lights out was an hour ago and there Michael lay in his bed, looking dead up at the ceiling. He was worrying; he was worrying about today. The whole interview totally knocked him on his ass, having to spill such emotional turmoil like he did. He’s never done that before and it felt so new for words of personal confession to actually slip out of his mouth. Not only had the interview practically upsetted him, but it was also the fact of Geoff saying that he would be here and now here it was an hour later after lights out and he still wasn’t here. Michael couldn’t help but actually feel the stinging pressure of watery tears to begin to glaze at his eyes and he sniffled, trying not to feel so alone and abandoned.

 

 _Come on, Michael. He said he would be here and he will._  However, despite what his brain tried to convince, it wasn’t convincing at all. The time slowly ticked by and he was practically counting the minutes almost as if he were in a cheesy love story where the obsessive girlfriend would count the seconds of waiting; waiting for that phone to ring and hope it would be that boy who said he would call.

 

Michael’s roaming thoughts were cut short, however, by the jingling of keys and Michael couldn’t help but gasp, feeling almost his heart practically expand and hurt from the excitement as the door began to open.

 

“Hey, baby boy,” the Warden whispered as he slowly and ever so quietly close the door. “You didn’t give up on me, I hope.”

 

“Jesus, Geoff, I was about to, actually,” Michael whispered back, immediately hopping up from his bed to wrap his arms around the Warden, planting small kisses along the man’s cheeks. “I was so worried that you weren’t gonna come…”

 

“Well, I told you I would be here. Sorry it took me so long, Jack has a habit of always staying past time.”

 

“Well, the most important thing now is that you are here,” the ginger cooed, continuing to place the little kisses along the Warden’s cheek until finally Geoff angled his head to where their lips finally met in a long, deep kiss. “And I can finally do this,” Michael said happily when they pulled apart, sinking to his knees almost immediately. He began to fiddle with the Warden’s belt and zipper, giving himself soft praises when he skillfully did so although the cell was covered in a complete shroud of darkness.

 

“My, aren’t you eager,” Geoff said softly, actually pulling away from Michael to sit on the prisoner's bed. Michael followed suit, shuffling towards Geoff on his knees before pulling the Warden’s pants down until they pooled around his ankles, revealing a nice tent that was protruding against Geoff’s boxers. Michael made a happy noise as he immediately began to pull those down, as well, finally allowing the hard member of the Warden spring up.

 

“It’s been so long since we’ve done this. It’ll be so good, Geoff,” Michael said as he immediately press his lips to the tip of the Warden’s cock, rubbing his lips all around. Geoff sighed above him, tilting his head back and making an agreeing noise as the ginger continued to rub his lips all around the head, poking his tongue out to drag.

 

“Hmmm, Michael,” the Warden whispered, making sure that they weren’t too loud. “D-don’t tease, just get on with it…” The ginger complied, immediately beginning to sink down on the Warden’s cock, beginning to take in Geoff’s length into his mouth, licking all around and soaking the shaft. “Oh, fuck, yes--so good,” the Warden quietly praised, closing his eyes just to enjoy the sensation that was being given to him. He bit his lip, leaning back, just barely letting out little moans that were at an extremely low volume. The ginger began to work his hand on the part of Geoff’s length of which he didn’t have inside his mouth, stroking the base tenderly, squeezing  _just_  a little bit.

 

Michael continue to bob his head, taking in more of Geoff as he went until he felt a little tug against his scalp that was Geoff pulling on his hair. He softly whined trying to rebel against Geoff pulling him off until the Warden was successful, making the prisoner whine in a pout.

 

“Why don’t you get up here?” Geoff asked in a low growl, eyeing his little Michael intensely. The prisoner’s pouted lips suddenly stretched into a full blown smile as he frantically began to nod his head, shifting his weight to get on his feet.

 

“Yes, sir, Mr. Warden, sir,” Michael replied in a low whisper, a little chuckle playing his tone. Geoff couldn’t help but bite his lip at the remark. Usually, he would’ve found that utterly kinky: him and Michael use to play “officer and prisoner” all the time when it came to having some nice role playing, kinky sex that involved handcuffs and even a little bit of gunplay, but that was then. In his entire life, he didn’t think that it would actually happen: but here they were: Warden and prisoner. The Gent tried to shake off the thought and remain his attention to Michael who was now stripping himself of his jumpsuit pants, peeling them off and strewing them away whenever they were completely off.

 

“My, my little Michael, you look  _wonderful_ ,” Geoff complimented, eyeing the hardness that stood fully erect in the air that Michael was sporting at the moment. The ginger just grinned, crawling onto Geoff’s lap and seating himself there. Once he did that, he promptly began to press both of their lengths together, slowly bucking up his hips to where they rubbed  _so perfectly and wonderfully_  together, making the Gent almost moan aloud to where others could hear before he bit his lip to keep silent. “J-jesus, Michael, I’ve missed you so much,” he whispered, pulling the Lad in for a desperate and needy kiss also beginning to move up into Michael’s hand. The ginger moaned softly against the Gent’s lips and began to press his tongue in, licking all around Geoff’s lips and slipping the muscle underneath to begin to lick at his teeth. Geoff replied with opening his mouth, allowing Michael the access that he needed for their tongues to start licking and dancing with each others’. Michael began to desperately grab at the collar of Geoff’s uniform, forcing the Gent’s body against his until both of their chests were touching as the Lad began to needily grind against Geoff like a horney teenage boy.  
  


“P-please, I want this, daddy, I want this--”

 

“Shhh,” Geoff was blushing as he quickly tried to shush the ginger, hoping that they weren’t too loud for anyone else to here. “D-daddy’s got you, baby, just be patient…” with that, Geoff wasted to time as be began to prop Michael up until the ginger was squatted above the Gent. “P-prep yourself for me, Michael,” Geoff whispered, his heart beginning to race. He completely agreed with his lover: it has been  _way_  too long since they’ve been like this. Michael nodded as he immediately brought up two fingers to his lip, lathering them up with his saliva as he began to lick all around, making sure that Geoff was looking and paying attention to his actions. The Gent softly groaned as he continued to grind up into Michael, hissing at the feel. “F-fuck, baby boy…”

 

Michael only giggled into his fingers before he popped them out and began to reach behind himself, immediately pressing in and gasping at the sensation. “Mmmm, y-you don’t know h-how much I’ve missed you Geoff. Dreaming about you every night almost completely begging to be on your cock again--filling my ass--”

 

“ _Jesus Christ, Michael_ ,” Geoff’s breath hitched at Michael’s words, beginning to roughen his movements against Michael’s cock. “Fucking hurry up…”

 

“I want you, daddy,” Michael smiled as he added his third finger, hissing at the stretching burn of the unlubricated finger, however, he thought it was _more_  than amazing. He bit his lip as he began to practically fuck himself on his own fingers, moaning slightly, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. “I’m so ready for you.”

 

“Then let me fucking have it,” Geoff growled practically forcing Michael’s hand away making the ginger groan at the loss, however he didn’t have to wait for long as Geoff immediately pulled Michael down, positioning his cock under the Lad. Michael gasped audibly at the sudden burning stretch that he hasn’t experience for practically three months now since his conviction. It took almost all of his energy to not moan as loudly and as  _sinfully_  as he could when Geoff practically forced him down.

 

“O-oh, my God--” Michael bit his lip, exhaling deeply through his nose. “F-fucking--”

 

Geoff didn’t say a word with the exception of a small growl as he immediately took his hands and placed them on the Lad’s hips, using them as leverage to force Michael up and down, making the Lad throw his head back. It was quite a sudden stretch and yes, it did burn like Hell, but it was nothing compared to how badly Michael was turned on and desperate for the Gent to practically fuck him as hard and as deep as he could. With a low pitch whine, Michael began to try to force himself down harder every time Geoff would push down, in hopes that that would make Geoff’s thrusts rougher, however there was no need as Geoff began to move his lips along with the movement’s of Michael’s, allowing his thrusts to be even deeper and faster.

 

“Je-jesus, fu-fuck, Geoff,” Michael couldn’t help but say, not even caring of how silent or how loud he was. “F-fucking gonna--holy fuck,” he threw his head back against allowing his jaw to go slack as suddenly Geoff began to angle his thrusts into the Lad. The Gent was biting his lip the whole time, breathing through his nose so that he wouldn’t dare accidentally moan aloud, but it was almost impossible as he felt the ginger’s tightness around him, squeezing his cock and moving such so perfectly that made Geoff practically lose his mind as he desperately began to fuck his hips up more into the Lad; it wasn’t until Michael took in a sharp intake of air, gasping  _very_  loudly as Geoff was thrusting up into his spot with intense precision with every movement. “Ho-holy,” Michael hitched his breath, ending his particle of a sentence with a high pitched whine as he came without even being touched, hot spurts of the thick, bitter liquid landing all over Geoff’s shirt and thighs. Michael attempted to shout out an explicit until he forced himself to stop as he just jutted his hips along Geoff, making the Gent growl under him at the feel. 

“Jesus, Michael,” Geoff whispered, driving his hips up rougher as he then tried to achieve his own release. Usually Michael would help him by exhaustingly spill out dirty and sinful talking that would send the Gent completely over the edge, however, he couldn’t this time and in fact, the Lad didn’t even know if he had the  _energy_  to do that as he fell limp against Geoff’s his head landing in the crook of Geoff’s neck and his arms dangling down to the side, practically becoming a lifeless, motionless toy for Geoff to use to reach his orgasm. However, despite his orgasmic bliss, Michael _did_  manage to spill out one sentence into the Gent’s ear.

 

“I-I love you, Geoff; I love you so much.”

 

That was it. Geoff growled as he heard the sentence, allowing it to help him reach his peak as he came deep into the Lad, thrusting slowly and rougher to ride out his orgasm into the ginger, huffing quietly in bliss. With a final sigh, he turned his head to kiss the hair of the ginger, smiling and nuzzling his nose into the red curls.

  
“I love you too, Michael. Nothing you can do would take you away from me.”


	6. A Limited Time (Ryan/Ray II)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ray is clocking out for the day and tells Ryan of the news about Gavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this was short, but no worries. This was cut off from the next chapter. I felt like adding this would be a good transition!

_Art done by Mykenzie Gorom! Oh, my God, you have no idea how much I appreciate it *cries* It's absolutely beautiful. You can find her on Facebook!  Thank you so much, doll!_

 

 

 

It was a slow day for Ray. Gavin left early after the interview of Michael and Geoff, telling Ray that he hopes Ryan would understand that he would just have to conduct Haywood’s interview the next day. Ray couldn’t help but feel slightly bad; Gavin actually seemed pretty shaken from today. The nervousness in the Lad was very clear and it actually made Ray’s heart ache to see the Brit in such distress.

“Gavin, are you okay?” Ray asked after Gavin told him what was up with the interview. “You seem...off. From what I’ve seen in you, you’re much brighter. God, please, don’t tell me what I said to you today scared you,” Ray asked, referring to the dream that Haywood had just the night before. The Brit shook his head slowly, biting his lip.

“N-no, Ray. I’m fine. I’m sure if I just take a nap and sleep this off, I’ll be fine...P-plus I have’ta begin editing this video and files down.”

“Alright,” Ray said, still unconvinced of Gavin being completely okay, but he didn’t ask anything more except for beginning to scribble down his number on a little scrap piece of paper that he had handy. “If you need anything, call, okay? I’m clocking out for the day.”

“R-really?” Gavin asked, grabbing the piece of paper and mesmerizing the number as if it were the map of an all secret treasure that was hidden. The British Lad smiled softly before thanking Ray. “An-anything?”

“Even if you just need someone to talk to, Gavin…” Ray smiled.

__  
  


\---

__  
  


Ray was frowning as he stepped towards the door of Haywood’s cell. There was a second of silence as Ray just stared at the scratched up, white door which contained the most notorious prisoner on the other side. After that slight second of just staring, Ray took another second to think about what he was actually going to say whenever he did speak up his voice to address the man. It was simple: just explain what was happening with Gavin.

“R-Ryan?” the Lad asked.

“Ray,” he heard Haywood’s voice respond happily. The Lad couldn’t help but smile as he pressed the ear close to the door, his hands trailing up from the food door flap. “You can’t come in?” the killer asked, his tone growing flat with disappointment.

“No, I’m sorry, Ryan,” Ray apologized as he stuck his hands through the door in hopes that Ryan would hold them. He wasn’t disappointed at Ryan’s large hands clasped onto Ray’s, their fingers intertwining with each others. “I had to turn in my keys for today...I’m going home. I just wanted to tell you goodnight before I left; I-I also have something to tell you.”

“Tell me, Ray,” the Gent coaxed, his fingers giving a reassuring squeeze against the rookie’s.

“I-it’s about Gavin. He couldn’t make it for the interview today, but he swears tomorrow will happen. I-I also told him about--yo-your dream.”

“Oh?” the Gent’s voice raised into a tone that seemed hopeful. “W-what were his thoughts?”

“H-he didn’t really--” Ray paused a second to think of the word that could describe Gavin’s reaction. “A-actually, he just seemed...stunned, I guess you could say. He wasn’t disgusted; he was actually very interested as to why you had that dream...He wanted to know if it meant something.”

“And you told him?”

“I told him that...yes, it did,” Ray answered subconsciously darting his eyes around to make sure that no one was coming down the stairs into the Hole. He was suppose to be gone after turning in his keys. Legally, he would be trespassing right now, not that the Warden is  _that_  much of a dick to really care. However, if you were a rookie cop having relations with a prisoner-- _the_  most dangerous prisoner in the State, then he probably would be a little annoyed. “I-I can’t stay long, Ryan, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Ray,” Ryan reassured by squeezing the rookie’s fingers some more. “Although only you have proven the gift that you have of keeping me sane, I forgive you for leaving me for the night…”

Ray couldn’t help but bite his lip guiltily as he thought of just leaving Ryan, but he didn’t really have a say. “I gave him my number. If he calls, perhaps that means he isn’t that disinterested.”

“Okay, Ray,” Ryan answered. There was a deep yawn that was emitted from the Gent’s throat as he squeezed the rookie’s fingers one last time before remorsefully releasing them. “I hope to see you tomorrow.”

“You will,” Ray smiled, pulling his hands from the food door. “You’ll see Gavin, too…”

There was a soft chuckle that was heard through the door before Ray began to feel Ryan’s hands shift against his until he felt lips against his hands. Ray giggled, blushing deeply as he recalled Ryan doing this before. “I l-love you, Ryan,” Ray gasped out, biting his lip as his own comment.

 _  
_“I love you too, Ray…If he isn't interested, I wouldn't mind at all. I still have you."  
  
Ray bit his lip and frowned at the comment. It was just fact there was only a limited about of time he, and possibly Gavin, would remain Ryan's. _A very limited time, indeed._


	7. Drunken Affairs: Ray/Gavin II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin get's drunk from trying to cope what what he is going through is far as trying to understand the circumstances of Ryan's dream. He's thinking too hard, so what better way to fix it by a nice round of sex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like drunk Gavin. I-I like him more than I should...
> 
> This was part of the previous chapter, but I decided to split them.

There was a long stretch of hallway that the rookie had to walk down, making Ray actually feel a little bit paranoid and jumpy. It was the type of white hallway that you see in horror movies, the hands melting through the walls and trying to grab you. Although that thought seemed preposterous, especially being realistic, Ray got chills as he walked through the corridor. It was late and he wanted to get home. Suddenly, however, there was a sound that made the rookie practically jump out of his skin and he cursed.

 

 _You know what you do what that big, fat butt? Wiggle, wigg--_  that is the absolute last time he picks Jason Derulo to be his ringtone. The Hispanic shuddered out some of the adrenaline as he continued to walk through the halls, seeing the exit doors appear. He grabbed his phone , quickly wiping the “Answer Call” selection before putting the phone to his ears.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Ray!”_  there was an obnoxious laugh that filled the whole entire portion of the phone speakers and it was so loud that Ray actually had to give his ear and the device some distance. The Hispanic walked out of the double doors before heading to the parking lot to go into his car.

 

“W-who is this?” Ray asked, almost scared to place the phone against his ear again in fear that the other person on the line would practically blow out his speakers again.

 

_“It’s bloody Gavin!”_

 

Ray’s eyes widened as he opened the door the door to his vehicle. There was loud music playing on the other side of the line and it was making the rookie actually cringe in trying to hear the Brit talking.

 

“Gavin? W-what’s going on, man? You alright?” Ray didn’t expect Gavin to call  _this_  soon, but he should have realized. The Brit is probably nervous about the interview or something. “Where are you? What’s going on?”

 

 _“I’m at the bar, man!”_  there was an obnoxious laugh that filled Ray’s ears again and the rookie couldn’t help but feel his heart sink at Gavin’s answer.

 

“W-why are you at the bar? Are you drunk?”

 

_“Duh, boi, what else would I go to the bar for?!”_

 

“Gavin, you have to prepare for your interview! I thought you said you had to edit your video from today!” Ray piled into his car, turning the keys in the ignition to start the engine.

 

_“I-I was, b-but I have a lot on my mind, ya know?”_

 

“Jesus Christ,” Ray growled as he held the phone in between the crook of his shoulder and ear. “For a guy to seems to have ambitions, you are careless, aren’t you?”

 

_“I’m not bloody careless! What’s it to you that I get a couple of drinks?!”_

 

Ray just rolled his eyes, pulling out of the parking lot. “Do you have a ride home?” that was the most important question. The thoughts about Gavin just being drunk and not doing the work that he needs to be doing was secondary.

 

_“W-well, that’s one of the reasons I was callin’. I..I don’t have a ride home, no.”_

 

Ray groaned before answering, “I’m coming to pick you up. Just stay there and don’t wander off, okay?”

 

 _“Thank youuuuu,”_  Gavin sang followed by a little chuckle. As much as Ray was concerned for the Lad at the moment, he couldn’t help but just think that little chuckle at the end was probably the cutest thing he’s ever heard. The rookie cop pulled into the parking lot of the bar, immediately seeing Gavin leaning against the post of the entrance. The Lad’s eyes were closed.

 

“Gavin!” Ray called out, immediately opening the door from his car and bolting out. There were some patrons of the bar giving the rookie an evil glare because of the fact that a cop was here now. Ray’s responsibility  _is_  to make sure that everyone is driving safe and their blood-alcohol level to be in legal limits, but right now, Ray could care less about those people. All he thought of was Gavin who was just laying there, lifeless against the wooden post. “Gavin,” he stated again, grabbing the Lad by his hands and leaning him off the post.

 

“R-Ray?” the Brit called out. His accent was shot and  _very_  strong. It was just like he stepped out of England.

 

“Gavin, I literally hung up a second ago and here I find you passed out against the beam,” Ray said, taking the Brit’s arm and wrapping it around his neck to hold Gavin for support. “You’re going home, okay? You shouldn’t come in tomorrow.”

 

“No, no, no,” Gavin droned. What once was an energetic drunk was now this pliant, almost lethargic Gavin whose eyes were lidded almost as if he were to pass out again. “I-I have’ta…I-I can take my bevs…” Ray raised an eyebrow, completely unsure of all what Gavin was talking about; it didn’t help at all the Gavin’s accent was practically too strong for Ray to even understand without asking the Lad to repeat was he just said, but it didn’t matter. The rookie opened the passenger door and began to put Gavin in, ducking his head under so that Lad wouldn’t hit it on the roof. Funny thing was that Ray actually felt like he was arresting Gavin from the way he was placing the drunken Brit in the car. He buckled the Brit up, who just leaned his head against the strap.

 

“Where do you live, Gavin?” the rookie asked when he stepped into the driver’s side, buckling up before pulling off. There was no answer. “Gavin?” Ray called again, looking over at the passenger’s side to see Gavin completely passed out again, a soft snore leaving his lips. Ray bit his lips when he saw the site, worrying about if he actually should take to Brit to the hospital or not.

 

 _No,_  the rookie tried to convince himself.  _No, he’ll be fine. Perhaps I’ll just take him home...that way I can be sure that he’s safe._

 

He didn’t even bother to try to wake up the Brit as he began to drive to the direction of his house. Suddenly, there was a spark of realization that occurred to him as he looked at the Brit who laid limp, his head aimlessly dangling against the strap of the seat belt.

 

_Isn’t this basically kidnapping? He has no idea where he’s going or what is going on, yet I’m taking him to my home without his consent._

 

“Gavin,” the rookie stated. There was a groan that left the Brit’s lips along with an intelligible mutter. “Gavin, I’m taking you to my house...i-is that okay?”

 

“Fine,” he heard the Brit drone lifelessly. Ray sighed as he continued to drive to his apartment, eventually turning into the parking lot of the complex to find a space under where he lived.

 

“Gavin, we’re here.” Ray offed the car as he unbuckled his seatbelt. He looked over to find Gavin seating up, his curious eyes looking around the new, unfamiliar area.

 

“You live ‘ere?” Gavin asked. Ray made a confirming noise as he stepped out of his car, immediately heading around the front to go to the passenger side to let out the British Lad. Gavin tried to get out without even unbuckling the belt, whining at the confines when he realized he couldn’t sit up.

 

“Gavin, unbuc--here,” Ray offered as he reached over the Lad to press the button. Gavin made a happy noise when the belt no longer strapped him down, freeing him from the seat. He bounced up, wobbling when he finally got on his feet. “Jesus,” Ray said as he took his hands and placed them on the Brit’s shoulders, steadying Gavin from falling. “Easy, there.”

 

“Sorry,” Gavin said, his British accent completely coating the word. It actually sounded more Cockney than anything, in Ray’s opinion, but he honestly didn’t have that much correct information about English accents to tell. “S-sorry, also, I got drunk.”

 

“Y-yeah, why the Hell did you do that?” Ray asked, beginning to guide Gavin towards the stairs.

 

“I-it’s because of bloody ‘aywood,” Gavin spoke, his drunken tongue completely disregarding the phonetic sound of the letter “H”, apparently. “I couldn’t keep ‘im off of my mind. Both ‘im and you,” the Brit explained. “A-along with that and what M-Michael ‘ad said about the man, I c-couldn’t…”

 

“Stand the thought?” Ray finished, steadying Gavin’s body as they began to ascend up the stairs. It’s times like these that Ray was glad he lived no higher than the second floor. That way if you have drunken idiots to look after, then you don’t have to climb much. Gavin shook his head, but it was the shaking of his head that meant he was actually agreeing. He couldn’t stand the thought; the pressure almost seemed too much.

 

“I-I wan’ta let you know that...I-I think…”

 

“Gavin, come on. Don’t think about it too hard,” the rookie said, unlocking the door to his apartment and stepping in with the Brit, immediately turning on the lights before closing the door. “You can sit on the couch, right?”

 

“Yeah--b-but Ray, I wan’ta let you know that...I’ve thought about what you said: ‘ow it meant something. T-the dream that ‘aywood ‘ad.” Gavin plopped down, actually stumbling a bit from how badly he sanked into the couch.

 

“What, Gavin?” Ray asked, beginning to go to the kitchen and grab some water. Although the clear liquid wouldn’t help Gavin sober up any quicker, it would help from preventing a hangover from coming.

 

“I wan’ in,” the Brit said. Ray snapped his head towards the Brit, his eyes widening in disbelief to what Gavin just said.

 

“Y-you what?”

 

“I want in!” Gavin repeated, louder and actually enunciating his words. “And I’m not gon’ta repeat myself, Ray. I wan’ in. I’ve thought about it long and ‘ard and I wan’ in,” Gavin restated, defying his own words of not repeating himself.

 

“G-Gavin,” Ray began, turning off the faucet after it filled up the cup full of water. “Y-you’re drunk.”

 

“I fuckin’ am!” The Brit was laughing at the true statement, snickering following through his nose. “I’ve thought about it, Ray and even after what Michael confessed about ‘im, I wan’ in. I like you, Ray,” the British intern took one of Ray’s throw pillows from the couch and began to hug it tightly, almost as if to show the amounts of how much he did like the rookie. “I like you a lot...a-and I’m sure I could like ‘aywood a lot, too…”

 

“No, no, no, Gavin, you’re drunk. Y-you don’t mean it.”

 

“Like ‘ell I don’t!” Gavin whined, tossing the pillow to the side. “I like you a lot, Ray! When I saw you yesterday, I-I just knew i wanted to be with you…”

 

The rookie looked down at the cup of water, biting his lip. As much as he wanted to take it as truth, the Brit  _was_  drunk. What if it was just the alcohol talking? Ray had never been drunk, himself, but there are reasons why people say that they “like” a person when they are under the influence, two of them being: either looking to get laid, or actually telling the truth under no consent of actually wanting to tell the truth.

 

“I thought,” the intern continued, “th-that if I got drunk, it would make me forget about all of the things that was on my mind...b-but, it actually made me think ‘arder about it. No matter how much I drank, I couldn’t stop thinkin’ about you, Ray.”

 

“T-then why are you saying you ‘want in’ i-if it just sounds like you’re interested in me.”

 

“I thought about ‘aywood too. He haunt my dreams last night so that must’ve meant something...plus he’s fuckin’  _gorgeous_  Ray, oh, my God,” Gavin laid on the couch, his arms dangling to the side as if he were floating on a metaphorical cloud.

 

The rookie was blushing, actually taking Gavin’s words to heart as he finally stepped from the kitchen to go into the little area that was the living room. Gavin looked up at the rookie from the couch and smiled brightly. “How do I know that you don’t mean all of that?” Ray asked, setting the cup of water on the little table.

 

“I’m not bloody blackout drunk! I know what I’m saying, Ray…and I know I’ll remember this tomorrow…”

 

The rookie tilted his head to the side a little before sitting down, scrunching up Gavin’s knees to where they bent and kept his feet out of the way from getting sat on. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, really, Ray,” Gavin smiled. “N-now can I ask you some questions?”

 

“Sure,” Ray said, shrugging a little, seeing in no harm.

 

“Wh-what is ‘e like?” Gavin asked, sitting up a little, his head slightly wobbling on his shoulders as if he’d forgotten how to steady it.

 

“H-he’s...intimidating when you first meet him, b-but I’ve learn that is because that he’s trying to establish a means of dominance. He’s sweet when you actually…” Ray paused as he looked up, not particularly at anything, but just up, almost as if he were trying to pull the word out of the sky with his eyes. “give...yourself to him?”

 

“Ah,” Gavin stated, also looking up. “So you got’a submit.”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Did you know that The Warden and Michael are together?”

 

“ _Really?_ ” Ray asked, looking at Gavin through wide eyes. “Jesus, that makes so much sense.”

 

“Oh, yeah,” Gavin sat up completely, shifting his weight until his face actually fell along Ray’s shoulders. The rookie tensed up at he looked down at the intern, his eyes filled with hesitation and worry.

 

“Gavin…” he bagan. Gavin just began to nuzzle his head along Ray’s neck, humming contently.

 

“You’re warm,” the Brit stated, beginning to lace his arms around the rookie’s waist. Gavin’s fingers were achingly cold from the alcohol constricting the minor capillaries and blood vessels of his hand.

 

“Gav-Gavin,” Ray bit his lip as the Brit began to trail his viciously cold hands in between the hem of Ray’s pants and the bottom of Ray’s uniform shirt, untucking it. Ray was hot to the touch; the rookie was flinching harshly when the warm, tender skin of his stomach came in contact with Gavin’s icy hands. There was a shaky breath that escaped the rookie as he bit down on his lip. “G-Gavin,” he repeated, “I-I thought you just wanted to ask me questions…”

 

“Okay,” Gavin cooed, now daring to nuzzle his face into Ray’s rubbing his nose against the rookie’s before placing a small peck of a kiss against it. “Are we jus’ gon’ta sit ‘ere all night and talk, or are you going to shag me on the couch like you ought’a?”

 

“ _Gavin!_ ” Ray gasped, the heat rising up in his cheeks, not believing the words he was hearing. However, he soon found wet, loose lips, attaching to his own as Gavin closed in on him for a heated kiss. Gavin then took his icy hands away from Ray’s belly and then cupped the rookie’s face in them, forbidding Ray from pulling away. Ray was shocked, but he didn’t dare pull away. He actually found himself beginning to kiss back, his eyes closing. Gavin tasted like expensive whiskey; it tasted like caramel if that even made sense at all. The alcohol on Gavin’s breath was a little much for the rookie to actually enjoy, but all in all, it wasn’t that terrible.

 

Gavin’s icy hands finally let loose their grip, still cupping Ray’s face, but not as tightly as before. The kiss lasted for what seemed like minutes, but soon Gavin finally pulled away, looking at Ray through lidded eyes, his pupils completely blown out from either the intoxication, the lust, or perhaps both. Ray was blushing hard, a little layer of sweat forming across his brow from the excitement that he was feeling from when the cute, drunken Brit’s kiss. He was embarrassed to have admit that the kiss--which wasn’t even a full, tonguing kiss--actually sent excitement all through his body, arousal now surging up against Ray’s cock, making it half hard already.

 

“H...’ow was that?” Gavin asked, his voice low, completed coated in the tone of pleasure and lust.

 

“I...good…” Ray babbled out an answer, biting his lip. “B-but…”

 

“But what?” the Brit brought their faces close again, but kissing, but to just nuzzle their foreheads against each others’. Ray shuddered out some excitement that began to fuel in his veins as he pulled away from the Brit.

 

“I-I don’t think we sh-should...Gavin, you’re drunk…”

 

“I don’ care,” Gavin said as he began to crawl onto of Ray, trying to settle himself into the rookie’s lap. Ray was gasping as he felt the Brit’s body beginning to straddle his hips as Gavin sat on his lip completely. Ray could  _feel_  the hardness that was straining against the Brit’s as Gavin purposely began to grind against Ray, causing the rookie to gasp.

 

“Gavin!”

 

“And from what I can feel…” Gavin smiled, looking deep into Ray’s eyes, “you don’ either...”

 

Ray was biting his lip as he looked at Gavin. It was like seeing a completely different person compared to the spunky, energetic, Gavin that he met just a day ago; now he was looking into the eyes of a sultry, luscious Gavin who just looked--dare he think it--so  _easy_  and willing to take.

 

“Come on, Ray, I wan’ in…” Gavin said, dipping his face into Ray’s, not even letting the rookie have a chance to answer. The kiss that Gavin brought Ray was messy, filled with slippery, wet tongue and even teeth as the Brit began to nibble at Ray’s lips. Ray let loose an embarrassing moan as he took his hands and placed them on Gavin’s hips, beginning to give back the kiss as he began to slip his tongue through Gavin’s lips. The taste of Whiskey was _very_  strong now and Ray couldn’t help but melt and try to taste more of it; mostly because of the taste clinging to  _Gavin_.

 

Their tongues began to dance with each other as the rookie pulled the Brit’s body close to his, closing every gap between them. Their arms were wrapped around each other, gripping onto whatever they could find which just so happened to be their shirts. Gavin began to tug at Ray’s shirt, trying to coax him out of it until the rookie parted the kiss, gasping for air.

 

“F-fuck, Gavin...I-I--”

 

“Shush, love,” the Brit hummed as he began to tug off the rookie’s shirt, untucking the uniform before pulling it off of Ray. The rookie was shuddering from Gavin’s chill touch as the shirt was being peeled off of him, exposing his torso. Ray’s torso was covered in dark hair that lined in the center of his stomach until it peppered all around his chest. The rookie was blushing and hissing at the touch of Gavin’s hands grazing all along his sensitive stomach and chest, however, it just got the rookie even more excited and it showed through his pants as they began to tent up. “You’re so hot, Ray,” Gavin gushed, placing another kiss on Ray’s lips before beginning to take off his own shirt, ridding himself of it in almost a blink of an eye, tossing it aside.

 

Ray moaned softly as he found his hands  _also_  grazing over Gavin’s body, aching for the soft tender touch of the smooth skin. Gavin was small and thin, his skin feeling like smooth, soft velvet to the touch. Heat radiated from Gavin’s core and it made Ray bite his lips as he began to wander his hands down Gavin’s sides, the palms perfectly cupping against the Brit’s thighs. It was clear that if this were to happen, what position Ray would take as he looked up into Gavin’s eyes, his hands beginning to pull down the jeans.

 

“Go on,” Gavin whispered, beginning to help Ray by also placing his thumbs into the hem of his pants, beginning to pull them off from his hips.

 

“G-Gavin, I’ve never--”

 

“You ‘aven’t? B-but ‘aywood…”

 

“Never topped...t-this is my second time ever having sex,” Ray confessed, an embarrassing rush surging through his body as he closed his eyes. There was just a small purr that left the Brit’s throat as he got up from Ray’s lap to completely undress himself. Ray only watched, his hands gripped into the cushion of the couch as he watch Gavin slide his jeans off of his thighs, sinking down to pool around his ankles before he stepped out of those as well. The underwear went along with the jeans leaving the Brit completely bare before Ray’s eyes and the rookie could only gasp.

 

“Like what you see, love?”

 

“Fuckin’--” Ray hitched his breath as he subconsciously palmed himself through his jeans. The Brit looked positively  _gorgeous_. What stood out to Ray most besides the Brit’s flawless, milky skin were Gavin’s hips. They complimented his body  _so perfectly_  and all Ray wanted to do was just grab them. God, he felt like a teenage boy looking at his girl naked for the first time. “--yes,” Ray finally choked, biting his lip.

 

Gavin only giggled, purposefully turning around and bending over to shoot Ray a nice view of his ass, exposing his cute, little entrance for Ray to see. “What about this, yeah?” He took his hands and placed them on each cheeks, spreading the skin out as he purposefully let out a moan.

 

Ray felt a growl leave his throat and he felt shocked that he could actually  _do that_. “You’re fuckin’ teasing me now, Gavin.”

 

“Then come get me,” Gavin purred, looking back at Ray before disappearing, skipping off down the little hall before closing the door to Ray’s bedroom. The rookie’s eyes shot open and he smirked, practically jumping up from the couch and hobbling out of his pants, practically bouncing on one foot after another as he worked his pants off. When he finally freed himself, he ran to the door, immediately jiggling the knob open to find Gavin giggling on the bed. “You found me!”

 

Ray didn’t say a word except for grabbing Gavin by his shoulders, leaning the Brit back until they were both on the bed, Ray on top and the Gavin on the bottom. Gavin was a giggling mess, his hands trailing up around Ray’s neck. The rookie noticed that they weren’t as cold as they were before or perhaps he was just use to the feel now.

 

“Rayyyy,” Gavin sang as he pressed a kiss into the rookie’s nose. “I wan’ youuuu…” his accent was still as thick as ever, but Ray actually found himself to be even more attracted to the sound that ever before.

 

“Get on your knees then…” Ray whispered shakily, but trying to sound as ever confident as he could. The drunken Brit only laughed before nodding, beginning to slide on the bed more before sitting himself up. He began to turn around and prop himself up on his knees, the side of his face pressing against the covers.

 

“Like this, love?”

 

“ _Fuck_ , yes,” Ray answered, beginning to also prop himself up on his knees, his groin lining up with the Brit’s ass. He took his hands and cupped his palms against the Brit’s cheeks, spreading them out, groaning as he looked down at Gavin. The Brit just look so  _flawless_ , his clenching entrance tight and little. Ray could only imagine what it would feel like around his cock until he realized that he didn’t have to imagine...he could just  _experience it_  for himself. “G-Gavin, ar-are you sure you want this?”

 

“If I didn’ wan’ it, love, I wouldn’t be doin’ this. Bloody shag me already, you tosser!”

 

Ray bit his lip, sighing a bit as he looked around, sighing in relief to find a tube of lube that he left on the counter. Sure, he didn’t expect to have company and  _especially_  use the lube for said company, but he wasn’t complaining now. “T-tell me if this isn’t okay…” Gavin only hummed as he dipped his face into the covers, pressing back against Ray’s groin.

 

“Wan’ it, Ray, com’on…”

 

“Y-you don’t want me to even--?”

 

“No, Ray, wan’  _you_ , please…”

 

Ray released a moan and he nodded. “O-oh--okay, f-fuck,” he squirted some of lubricant into his hand, rubbing it all around his palm to warm it up before smearing it onto his dick. He groaned at the feel or something wet against his cock, but he didn’t relish too much as he also began to rub some of the lube around Gavin’s entrance, the Brit moaning out softly. Ray began to fumble with the lube, the tube falling from his slick hands and he cursed.

 

“No worries, love,” Gavin said, pushing back against Ray again. “Just com’on…” Ray shuddered as he felt Gavin’s cleft rub up against his hard dick and the rookie finally found his hands to land on Gavin’s waist, pulling the Brit closer.

 

He positioned his cock against Gavin’s hole before beginning to press in and immediately he gasped. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed along with Gavin also cursing out softly. Gavin’s hole was clamping down on Ray, making the rookie shudder completely from the tightness that hugged around his cock. He looked down to see Gavin’s eyes screwed shut, the Brit’s hands clenching onto the sheets tightly. The rookie bit his lip as he continued to press in, sinking his cock further into the Brit’s tight heat.

 

“Y-yes, God, yes,” Gavin moaned pressing back against Ray. “G-God, I love it…” The words were reassuring as Ray finally pressed in completely, bottoming out into the Brit. Gavin moaned, biting his lip as he took a hand and began to work on his cock. “Mmmm, Ray,” he hummed. “P-please move…”

 

Ray huffed out before obeying, pulling out of the Brit about halfway before pressing in again, cursing at the warm that Gavin was giving off. “Fuck, Gavin,” Ray growled, continuing the action, gripping onto the Brit’s hips harder, completely  _loving_  the skin felt and molded against the pressure of his squeezing fingertips.

 

“Oh, Ra-Ray,” Gavin moaned out. The Brit bit his lip beginning to rock back against Ray, meeting with the rookie’s thrusts. “Y-you’re so bloody amazin’...” Ray took the words to heart and he began to thrust faster from the encouragement that welded up in his veins. Gavin whined beneath him, muttering under his breath before letting out a sharp gasp. “Fuckin’--God, Ray…”

 

“You’re so tight, Gavin, fu-fuck, it’s like you’ve never even been touched before--so-so fucking flawless and perfect--” Ray continued to drive his thrusts into the British intern before cursing, feeling his peak come faster than he wanted. His eyes shot open and before he could even stop himself, he was sent over the edge. “Sh-shit! God--” he moaned the Brit’s name when he came, riding out his orgasm inside of the tight intern until he gasped guiltily. “G-Jesus, Gavin, I’m so sorry…”

 

“It’s alright, love,” Gavin hummed, turning over until he was on his side, his hand still stroking his cock. “It was your first time...I thought you were wonderful…”

 

The rookie just looked down in disappointment before laying beside the Brit. “I’m sorry I couldn’t last--”

 

“Ray, it’s okay,” Gavin reassured, his voice low and soft. “You can help me out, love, if you wan’...”

 

“Of course,” Ray said as he bit his lip, shooing Gavin’s hand away from the Brit’s cock as he replaced it with his own. He began to tug on it, immediately getting a shuddering reaction from Gavin. The Brit hummed, closing his eyes, trying to focus his thoughts down. It’s hard to maintain thoughts while being under the influence, but when Ray began to kiss down his cheek, it became easier. Gavin was licking his lips as he was creating this whole scenario of a  _perfect_  dream that would help him. He dreamt of Ray doing what he was doing now, his hand wrapped around Gavin’s cock, jerking the Brit. Gavin began to buck up into the rookie’s hand, whimpering softly as he continued to dream up the little image that would play and play until he got off.

 

Suddenly, there was another person entering his dream. It wasn’t disrupting, especially when Gavin realized who the person was. The man wrapped his arms around the Brit, pulling Gavin in for a deep kiss. The Brit moaned into the man’s lips, curling his fingers into the prisoner’s soft, sandy blond hair. He dreamt of rough, large hands wrapped around his waist, his body pressing against Gavin for the Brit to feel the bulge that was tenting up against the orange jumpsuit.

  
Gavin was smiling now as Ray increased his speed. “Ray,” Gavin moaned.

 

“Does this feel good?” Ray asked, pressing a kiss into Gavin’s temple. The Brit nodded eagerly.

 

“Ke-keep going…”

 

His imagination wandered again as he dreamt of Ray now kissing him, the man in the orange jumpsuit now behind him.

 

“R-Ray...c-could you...finger me?” Gavin asked, interrupting his dream for ask the request. Ray responded with a light kiss against Gavin’s temple, his fingers working into the Brit. Gavin bit his lip, squealing out a whimper as he began to dream again, imagining the man behind him replacing Ray’s fingers with his own, stretching him out. Gavin moaned in his dream as he kissed Ray’s lips, cupping the rookie’s face as he continued to jerk him off.

 

Gavin moaned again, causing Ray to increase the speed of his hand, making the Brit gasp. Ray added a third finger into Gavin and the Brit made a happy noise as he began to buck his hips up into Ray’s hand.

 

 _Ryan…t-that feels so good, Ryan…_  Gavin wasn’t sure if it would be rude for him to moan out the prisoner’s name considering that Ray was giving him the treatment, so he didn’t. Instead he just gave vocal moans until he was gasping again.

 

“Oh, ‘arder, p-please--oh, God I’m close, Ray…”

 

Ray began to copy the movements of what Ryan did to him, curling his fingers up into the Lad until he heard Gavin choking out a moan.

 

“Y-yes! Th-that’s it, oh, God, right there!”  _Ryan…_  

 

Ray pumped his hand one...two...three more times before he felt Gavin’s cock beginning to spasm, suddenly a gush of warm liquid landing on his hand and dripping down.

 

Ray moaned himself when he saw Gavin’s face completely twisted from euphoria and pleasure and he couldn’t help but angle the Brit to where their lips met in a hungry kiss. Gavin was moaning against Ray’s lips, his tongue immediately finding its way to Ray’s as they began to curl together and rub all around each other’s teeth and lips.

 

“R-Ray,” Gavin gasped out when he pulled away. “I-I’m ready--I want to--”

 

“Let’s talk about it in the morning...Let’s even see that you’re well enough to even get up in the morning,” Ray leaning Gavin back before groaning at the mess that has been made all over the bed. “F-first, let’s get all cleaned up…”

  
Gavin just smiled.


	8. Ryan Dreams II (Ryan/Gavin/Ray II), Ray/Gavin III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little back story for Ryan; just a little. Jack is finally confessing how he really feels about life _and_ even hinting at Geoff about something...personal that he feels towards the Warden. Gavin finally is getting the nerve to interview Ryan and someone...interesting calls him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! A new character will be added to the story. He will appear physically in the next chapter. The next chapter will also be all the shameless smut that you can drink for your thirsty selves~ 
> 
> Stay tune.

_Milky dew patched the land as the Gent sighed happily; the smell of pine reigned the air and he was almost as if he couldn’t get enough of it. He just had to keep breathing it in almost as if it were a lifeline, the pine scent--not actual air that was required to live. He felt free--limitless to the obstacles surrounding him. Never before has he felt such exhilaration from the simplest of things: standing on a mountain side in a cabin with the chilled air that cools the skin to the touch. It was early Autumn--mid Autumn?--early Autumn. The sun would still set around the reasonable time of seven rather than five--his favorite time of the year._

 

_It was silent--a thing he was use to by now, being in the Hole with barely any contact to actual life, not even thinking about the outside world. The only people he would see ranged between from Geoff, Jack, Ray, and Gavin--thank God that Ray was in the mix and now the cute little Brit, Gavin. The Gent cooed happily as he thought of the little wildflower that was his Raymond--Raymond?--Ray; a little wildfire that he was--a shy flame around the actual Gent, himself, but a bolt of life outside. The Gent prisoner absolutely knew how to make Ray completely melt and yet their relationship is still so new and fresh. The Gent was crafty like that--swift and manipulative. An treacherous art that can be most evil when used by the wickedest of hearts._

 

_The first thing that popped up into his mind was, ‘Am I wicked?’--then he dismissed the idea with a blunt, ‘yes’. The vague memory of causing terror that day--oh, the memory; the sheer euphoric memory that stormed his mind as he recalled that day. The rush was like no other high he had ever experience before--who know all it took was a gun and a sheer balls of complete utter steel along with a mind that was completely warped?_

 

_He was a murderer, he knew that much; he has devastated the lives--along with destroying and terminating lives--of hundreds of people. And yet, he smiles; honestly, for the life of him, he couldn’t understand why. If the question was brought up of why he did it--and it has many times before including his trial, the confrontation, and all of the legal incidents that went along with it--he never really had an answer except for the fact that he decided he no longer had any intentions of completing life as he once thought he would complete it._

 

_He had no one; no family, no friends, no job (because of his termination at work); he was constantly being ridiculed by everyone of whom he met. His wife had divorced him a month before his notice of termination--the job was all that was keeping him going during those lonely days. It was the straw to break the camel’s back. He went into his old shed where he kept his AK 47 that was given to him from his father--so what if he’s had it and he isn’t even a registered gun carrier? It didn’t matter, especially if he knew what he was doing. He just didn’t realize he would...take it farther than he had intended to the night before he went on the rampage._

 

_It was just suppose to end at his boss and the workers that had broken his self esteem down until it was practical dust--but, the rush. It felt good, and soon he actually became more and more violent. He soon ditched the gun altogether before he just began to stab at people, ripping at their skin and necks with his bear hands. He couldn’t stop himself; it was sickening. His adrenaline and endorphins plowed through the roofs that day making him practically tolerable to any pain that was inflicted upon him to stop his violent acts of terror. It didn’t stop him until he finally just gave out from exhaustion. He had 10 bullet wounds that day and for the life of him, he will never know why they actually had the audacity to give him medical treatment if he was just going to end up dying anyway in the God Forsaken cell that he was in._

 

_His lips were pursed at the memory--reminding himself that he was going to die very soon and he physically waved it off._

 

_‘Don’t think about it,’ is what he told himself. And so he didn’t think about it. The peaceful atmosphere of the crystal dew, mountainous land began to enhance back. He smiled once again and began to breathe in the piney air._

 

_He was dreaming; he chuckled when he realized it, too._

 

_"Are you here, my little rose?" Ryan called out, turning his head towards the old cabin that was behind him. There was a soft click of the door along with a small creak at the wooden door swung open. The Hispanic rookie emerged from the darkness. He slowly stepped out of the wooden cabin, a soft smile tracing his lips as he walked towards the Gent, cuddling up to his side and closing his eyes._

 

_“Hi, Ryan,” Ray said happily, tilting his head into the crook of the Gent’s neck. Ryan hummed happily as he turned his head to kiss the cheek of the Hispanic Lad. Ray hummed happily beginning to look behind him._

 

_"Gavin, come here. Don't be afraid."_

  
  


~

  
  


Geoff sighed when he closed the cell door behind him, biting his lip in remorse of leaving his little Michael to sleep. He didn’t mean to fall asleep in the cell, but he was just so tired. He was lucky to have awoken before the lights came on and he would have been caught by Jack or someone. Geoff was pretty certain that the Chief wouldn’t mind, but Jack was always the one to follow the rules. Who knows Jack might even tell on him?

 

 _He wouldn’t do that…_  The Warden thought as he looked into the window of Michael’s cell. He doesn’t really know why he did that; it was pitch black inside the cell, plus Michael was sleeping when he left. It was just a habit; something he use to do when Michael was sleeping before the Warden went to go to the prison for his shift. He would also place a small kiss on the ginger Lad’s cheeks, smiling as Michael slept away soundly and undisturbed.  Geoff couldn't help but smile at the nostalgia; closing his eyes, he remembered faintly of how he use to brush his lips purposely against the ginger's cheek to tickle the pale skin of his lover.

 

The Warden sighed as he finally made his way to the little office; he looked at his watch and once he pressed the button to make the watch begin to glow bright with the time of  _5:21_. There was a small groan that left the Warden's lips as he opened the door of his office. There was a tiny blinking light that was his little clock that was sitting on his desk that also proclaimed the time of  _5:22_. He tried to make his way into the office without tripping on anything that would happen to be on the floor. He began to swirl his chair around before he gasped in complete surprise.

 

"Jack?! Why are you in my chair?"

 

The Chief gasped in a lungful of air as he was so abruptly awoken in such a daze. "W-what? Who?"

 

"Jack...w-why are you in my chair?" the Warden asked again. His voice was shaky from nervousness; what if Jack knows what he and Michael did last night? What if he says something?

 

"I-I..." Jack sighed, groaning softly. "Crap...Geoff, can I be honest with you?" the Chief's voice was sad and dull. Although Geoff couldn't really make out the Chief's facial expressions in the dark, he could just picture what Jack looked like in his mind. A sad face with kind, worried eyes. There wasn't a bright smile that would always make Geoff feel happy inside whenever he saw his friend; it was just a frown that would make the Warden feel sorry for not only the Chief, but for himself, as well.

 

"Jack, yeah...why...what's up?"

 

"Geoff,  I've lost my purpose to go back home. It just holds too many memories... E-everyone's gone from me and honestly, I..." the Chief's voice faded away in a sigh. He was trembling; Geoff could practically feel it even though he wasn't even touching the Chief in any way. "If it were not for this job, I honestly don't think I would have another purpose in life. I don't have anyone but this prison..."

 

"Jesus Christ, Jack; that isn't true!" Geoff said in a haste, grabbing a hold of Jack's shoulder to show some sort of physical sign of comfort. "S-so, you've been sleeping here? Jesus, Jack; you don't need to do that..."

 

"Geoff, I don't want to go back home. I feel like if I do...I'll--"

 

"Jack, no. Stop; what's got you like this? Usually you're so full of fire and life..."

 

"It's my mother...a-and it's just due to the fact that I feel like I will have no one. I'll die alone. I know this is such a juvenile statement but..." Jack suddenly grabbed a hold of Geoff's hands, interlocking his fingers with the Warden's. Geoff flinched backwards slightly before trying to keep tact. "It seems like everyone can find love except for me...even prisoners have a love, apparently."

 

"What are you saying, Jack? Michael and I were together before his conviction..." Geoff could actually feel  _a little_  bit of anger rising up in his veins at the slight offence that Jack basically just degraded his Michael because he was a prisoner.

 

"I'm not necessarily talking about you and him Geoff...I'm more of referring to Ryan and...Ray..."

 

Geoff raised an eyebrow, however it wasn't visibly seen by the latter; the Warden cleared his throat from the lump that was beginning to swell inside. "W-what? Y-you're serious?"

 

"Haywood admitted to me yesterday that they were practically together, or in the very  _least_ , he claims to be in love with the rook. I fear for him."

 

"So  _that's_  why Ryan's always wanting Ray at his cell. It's why he doesn't give Ray such a hard time like you or me..."

 

"Yeah, guess so," the Chief sighed, looking downwards at his feet. "I guess even Ryan won't die alone. Forgive me if that sounds a little selfish."

 

"Jack, listen," the Warden hummed, taking his hand away from the Chief, realizing that it was still being held by Jack. "I know you're hurt...and I know things don't look that great right now, but cheer up. You're young."

 

"I'm 33, Geoff."

 

"Younger than me," the Warden shrugged. "My point is that you shouldn't be so down on yourself because you don't have anyone right now and you _especially_  shouldn't be sleeping in my office because you don't feel like going home. That's ridiculous."

 

"So, why are you here?" Jack asked. Geoff's face literally melted in surprise. "Usually you aren't here until an hour from now."

 

"I...I just decided to come in early."

 

"Geoff, I know you never left," the Chief said, crossing his arms. It was almost like a scene being played out; a jealous, angry, curious wife wondering where her husband's been. Geoff buzzed his lips, rolling his eyes just a little before answering.

 

"Okay, fine. I never left. You want to know the truth? I stayed with Michael for the night. I was worried about him."

 

"Jesus," Jack rested his face into his palm. "Look, I know it's none of my business, but don't you think that's a little far?"

 

"I don't want to hurt you, Jack, but if you were in my situation right now, you would have done the same thing," the Warden answered, his tone now flat and dull. It was quivering slightly from nervousness about how Jack would react to that.

 

The Chief just sighed, leaning back in the chair. "You're right, I guess, but that's the thing; I don't have a lover."

 

"I don't want us to start the day like this, Jack. You're my best friend," Geoff stated.

 

Jack just shrugged his shoulders, pulling his hand towards Geoff's again in a light touch. "If only I were more."

  
  


~

  
  


It felt like a lazy morning, in Ray's opinion, and he literally woke up just a minute ago. He didn't have to be at the prison until around 2 o'clock because of Gavin's interview with Ryan. Once the thought of Gavin entered his mind, Ray smiled, shivering from the excitement in his muscle memory as he remembered the night before. The British boy under him was _fantastic_ ; nothing like he ever felt before and  _God_ , Gavin was so hot and so ready for him, practically begging Ray.

 

It was still quite embarrassing to Ray that he couldn't last long enough for Gavin to get off, but he tried to dismiss it. It wasn't a big deal and Gavin wasn't mad; it was just-- _God_  his warmth. Gavin was so hot and  _tight_ \--Ray turned to his side, wrapping his arm around the warm body that laid beside him, pulling the British intern close to him. He heard Gavin groan slightly.

 

"Hungover?" Ray whispered, kissing the British Lad's head gently. Gavin just whimpered out a pathetic "yes" before groggily turning over to face Ray.

 

"Bloody Christ, 've got the worst headache," Gavin said, placing a hand on his temple to begin massaging the affected area before whining out a small groan of pain.

 

"I've got some medicine," Ray suggested, beginning to sit up from the bed. He got up from the bed, realizing he was still naked and he chuckled when he heard Gavin whistle.

 

"Damn, Ray, now I see you in the light--you're even hotter than I remember. Police academy did your body good, yeah?" Gavin smiled when he got a good shot of Ray's ass; it was a perfect curvature that complimented the muscular Hispanic rookie nicely.

 

"What, this?" Ray turned and flexed a bicep jokingly to show off some of the muscles he was working with. Although he wasn't a skin tight, muscular hunk, the police academy  _did_  allow him to actually gain some muscles and lose all of the fat that had built up from many years of high school gaming and snacking.

 

Gavin just rolled his eyes, giggling slightly. "Impressive. Where's that head medicine, you knob?"

 

"I'll go get it; calm down, you  _knob_ ," Ray would never be able to get over how  _adorable_  the Brit's accents was. It was a smooth audible silk that made Ray just ache to hear more. Although the night before with Gavin's drinking made his accent  _completely_  thick, Ray liked it. He liked it more than he probably should like it.

 

Ray left to go into the bathroom, beginning to search around in the medicine cabinet for some acetaminophen--ibuprofen.  _Damn_  all of those jerks at the police academy feeling like they actually have to say the scientific name for a drug rather than just the over-the-counter name.

 

Gavin just laid back down, forcing the blankets over his eyes as he groaned softly to shield away the light. He actually agreed with Ray; that was a bad idea to go get drunk last night especially since he has to get ready in 7 hours. The Brit looked at his phone to check the time, cursing softly when the light of the cell phone became way too bright for his sensitive eyes and his aching head under the covers.

 

 _8:34 A.M_  Scratch that: 5 and a half hours. "Raaayyy," Gavin whined, keeping his voice low. He was nauseated; the room was spinning around and he felt like he was going to vomit.

 

"Yeah, hon, I'm getting the medicine now."

 

Gavin purred at the little pet name. He's happy that he finally got to get with Ray. Gavin remembers about the whole little fantasy of Haywood, but he also remembers that he was drunk. He was still  _very_  nervous about the entire thing with Ryan. There are so many things that could happen; what if Ryan will hurt him?

 

The British intern felt the soft vibration under his skin and he raised an eyebrow. Since when did he bring his phone into the bedroom? That, he doesn't remember, but it wasn't important. He raised his body to get the glowing, vibrating phone from under him and looked at the caller I.D. It was a number that he didn't recognize and he sighed.

 

_I'm in no mood to talk to anyone important. Please, don't be anyone important._

 

 _Beep._  "Hello?" Gavin asked.

 

_"Hah, I know that tone. Been drinking, huh, B?"_

 

Gavin's eyes shot open, sitting up completely from in the bed in surprise. The British intern began to stammer, choking and fumbling on his own words as he tried to get out what he wanted to say in reply. "How da--wot--I--Dan?!"

 

 _"Hi, B."_  Gavin could hear the smile in his voice and Gavin's heart began to race from excitement; there was a big smile plastered on his face and almost like that, the Brit didn't even feel the pain of being hungover anymore.

 

"Dan! I thought you were away! I thought--"

 

_"That was mostly my fault. I thought the Army was for me, but I realized I couldn't get away. I've served my time; couple o' years, and now I want to catch up! What have you been doin', Gavin?"_

 

The Brit hesitated, looking up to see Ray, naked and bare, standing in front of him with a bottle of pills. The rookie had an eyebrow raised, a soft smirk of curiosity playing his lips.

 

"I've been interning for the  _Texan Reports_.  I've been doing a story on a prison who holds one of the most notorious killer in Texas."

 

 _"Sounds dangerous,"_  Gavin heard the chuckle in Dan's voice.  _"Have you completely trashed the ol' Phantom Flex?"_

 

Gavin couldn't help but smile at the memories that began to seep back into his mind. "No, no, of course not. 've still got it."

 

_"Maybe we can--"_

 

"Bloody 'ell! That would be great, Dan! We need to catch up..."

 

_"I'd love that...I'm on a flight to Austin, now. Maybe sometime after the weekend?"_

 

"Yeah, yeah! Alright, Dan. Be safe."

 

Dan hummed a little in agreement before hanging up the phone. Gavin had a huge smirk on his face as he took the phone from his ear and looked at Ray. The rookie was smiling completely, now, setting the bottle of medicine and a glass of water on the counter.

 

"Who was that?" he asked.

 

"My--" Gavin paused a little, chuckling. "He's my best friend...but also my ex-boyfriend."

 

Ray smiled. "Ah, planning to steal you away from me already, huh?" The rookie began to sit on the bed, wrapping his arms around the intern before pushing Gavin gently down as he kissed the Brit. Gavin rolled his eyes but also linked his hands around the rookie's neck, allowing Ray to be completely hovering on top of him as they kissed. It was lazy and loving and that's what a hungover Gavin loved the most.

 

Once they pulled apart, Gavin teasingly pouted at the rookie. "Ah, come on, don't be like that. He's an awesome guy. Known him ever since we were little."

 

"I was kidding, Gavin," Ray laughed getting up from the bed. Gavin shot another glance at the rookie's ass and his muscular body, and God help him if he didn't think about Dan. Dan was also muscular; well, back then at least. Gavin actually had to look away so he could just get the thought out of his head. It's been a while since him and Dan have seen each other.

 

They broke up mutually. They both had different plans and they both went their separate ways. Gavin was hurt from the fact that Dan and him never caught up, but now he is thanking himself for never getting his phone number changed so that way Dan could call if he ever wanted to and  _God_ , he did.

 

_Gavin, no. Stop. You're with Ray now and he's wonderful. Dan and you are just friends now._

 

"Jesus, Ray, do you just strut around the house completely nude all the time?" Gavin joked around, trying to get his mind off of Dan.

 

Ray hummed. "Maybe. Are you ever gonna take your medicine? I got it just for you."

 

"I don't usually take whole pills. Can you...like crush them up and put them in a little glass?"

 

Ray laughed, grabbing the medicine and water from the counter. "Yes, your majesty; my sweet Gavin."

  
  


~

  
  


Gavin doesn't really know what just happened, but all that he can think of right now is how Ray's mouth is just all over the Brit's cock, licking all over _especially_  the amazing sensitive area where his tongue would flick lightly-- _purposefully_ \--at it. Gavin was making incoherent moans as he reached behind him to claw at the pillow that he laid on, screwing his eyes shut at the pleasure.

 

Ray just hummed, swirling his thumbs into the sides of the Brit to massage his muscles, sending more of a sparking arousal to add to the Brit.

 

"Ray..." Gavin finally moaned out a legitimate words before his jack fell slack and he was practically gasping as the rookie sank lower. "A-are you sure that you have n-never done this bef-ore? Oh, my--" Gavin gasped as Ray sank almost completely down to the base of Gavin's cock, running his tongue all over the bottom of Gavin's shaft before he drew off with a little _pop_. He smiled at Gavin.

 

"No, I haven't...but I'm assuming I also don't have a gag reflex because this isn't really hard to do. In fact, it's fun--watching you like literally fall to pieces while I'm doing this."

 

"Jesus,  _please_ \--g-get back on. Please, keep going..." Gavin was desperately trying to press the tip of his cock against Ray's lips to encourage the rookie to continue to do the actions when Ray just chuckled.

 

"See, this is fun."

 

"You're  _evil!_ " Gavin whined. "F-fuck, I'm so close and you're gonna leave me--" Gavin gasped again when Ray sank back down on the intern, bopping his head slowly up and down. Gavin moaned gratefully. The pain medicine started to alleviate some of the Brit's headache along with the  _wonderful_ blow job he was receiving to get his mind off of the nausea and pain. "Oh, Ray," Gavin praised, his eyes rolling back and closing. “God, yes…”

 

Ray mentally smiled, testing himself as he began to sink lower, his lips wrapping around the base of the Brit's cock, the tip of the head beginning to press to the back of his throat. There wasn't really any pain and so Ray continued,  _loving_  the sound that Gavin made when his cock slipped back completely. There was  _some_  pain, but nothing too unbearable for Ray to not handle as he dragged his tongue all over, swirling around the Brit's cock that was in his mouth.

 

"F-fuck! Oh-oh-oh, my God, _Ray_ , " Gavin called out, his bottom lip being bit  _hard_. Ray could feel Gavin's thighs trembling beneath him until he heard a little choke from that Brit that sounded a little like "I'm gonna--" before there was  _warmth_  being felt. Ray coughed a little, trying his best to not choke then as Gavin was completely writhing under him, bucking his hips up as he came. Gavin moaned loudly and Ray hummed, swallowing down the warmth that trailed in his throat. He couldn't taste it, but perhaps that was a good thing. He's never tasted before and he didn't want it to be bad.

 

Ray pulled off, causing Gavin to squirm and whimper slightly. The rookie couldn't help but beam a smile of content.

 

"Better? Come on, we gotta get dressed and ready for today. You're gonna finally get to talk to Ryan one on one."

  
  


~

  
  


When Geoff saw Ray come in with Gavin, he practically dropped everything. "Narvarez!" he called out.

 

Ray raised his head to meet Geoff's eyes and immediately frowned. Geoff didn't look happy; not at all.

 

"Gavin, wait here. Don't walk around the prison, okay?" Ray requested the Brit. Gavin nodded, shrugging a little bit before letting go of Ray's hand. The rookie began to walk towards the Warden, immediately tensing up as he drew closer.

 

"Yes, Sir?"

 

"Calm down, rook, I just need to talk to you. You aren't in trouble or anything."

 

Ray felt a sense of relief begin to pool in his chest and he sighed out the tension that was rising in his veins. "Yes, sir, what's up?"

 

"I'm just concerned...about what Jack has told me."

 

"Chief? What's up with him?"

 

"He told me that Haywood talked to him about..." the Warden paused, resting his hand on his hips, apparently trying to think of what to say. "He told me that he has feelings for you...and that you and him have this little thing going on."

 

Ray's veins now ran with ice; he bit his lip. He didn't really know what to say as he took a hand and began to subconsciously itch at the back of his head; a sheer nervous tick. Geoff sighed, as he placed  a hand on Ray's shoulder.

 

"Rook, you can be honest with me. If you do, I'm not mad."

 

"Yeah, I guess we do then," Ray blurted out.

 

"Have you...done...anything?" Geoff was hesitant, almost afraid of the truthful answer.

 

"Y-yeah...G-Geoff, sir, I'm sorry, please don't--"

 

"I'm not mad. J-just...I'm gonna keep an eye on you," the Warden couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt of hypocrisy recalling of what he did to a prisoner--his Michael  _just_  last night. He also began to adjust his sleeves against his arms--his own form of a nervous tick. Quite literally, Geoff has every right to fire the rookie, but because that he is guilty as charged, he would be eating his own words if he ever were to get caught.

 

"Yes, sir," Ray said dully. He couldn't help but feel slightly annoyed because he knew of the Warden's and Michael's relationship.  _Live by your own words_ , the rookie couldn't help but think. He saw Geoff dart his head over in the direction of Gavin, raising an eyebrow.

 

"What about you and, uh..."

 

"I think you're asking too much of my personal life, sir," Ray said, a cold tone coating his words lightly.

 

The Warden didn't ask anymore questions and dismissed Ray with a little nod.

  
  


~

  
  


"Ryan?" Ray tapped on the door. Gavin stood beside the rookie, biting his lip. In all honestly, he doesn't think he was ready for this; not even the interview. What if Ryan would say something that would make Gavin throw up? He isn't one to take much disturbing news or horrifying facts--why was he even a reporter, then?

 

"Hello, Ray," Ryan purred from the other side of the door. He began to try to prod his hands through the food door in order to touch the  rookie. Ray reached his hands down to touch Ryan's hands, beginning to tangle his fingers against the prisoner's. "I dreamt about you again..."

 

"Was Gavin there?" Ray asked. Gavin's ears perked up at the question, very curious to hear what the dream was about and if he, himself, was actually there.

 

"He was..." Ryan answered, gripping onto the finger's of Ray to hold the rookie's hands.

 

"Well, that's good...b-because he's right here," Ray smiled. He felt Ryan's hands tense up and he heard the prisoner gasp.

 

"H-he is and you didn't say anything?" Ryan's voice was rough now. Not necessarily angry but perhaps annoyed; it would have been nice to know that Gavin was there,  _especially_  if they were going to be talking about the British Lad.

 

"I'm sorry, Ryan," Ray apologized. "Gavin, why don't you say something?" Ray whispered as he looked at the British reporter. Gavin gulped just a bit, biting his lip in the process.

 

"I-I'm nervous," Gavin whispered back.

 

"Don't be nervous; you are about to interview him soon..." Ray cleared his throat. "Ryan...I have a question. Why did you tell Jack about us?"

 

"He wanted to know and so I decided to be truthful. Why? Is he giving you a bad time about it? I swear, if he is, I'll--"

 

"No! It's just...he told the Warden."

 

"Jesus Christ, Ray; did I get you in trouble?" Ryan's tone was sad--beginning to be full of worry. "D-does that mean I won't be able to see you again? Because if that means I can’t see you again, you know I’ll be upset.”

 

"He said he'll just keep a closer eye on me..."

 

"Wot?!" Gavin finally spoke up, completely appalled by the statement. "That's idiotic! Him and Michael are together; why does--"

 

"Wait," Ryan cut the Brit off. He was happy Gavin finally spoke up and said something, but now he was more interested in the contents of what Gavin actually said. "Him and  _Michael_  are together?" the prisoner growled just a little bit. "Well...that's some big news..."

 

"Ryan, please, don't be like this. Don't be mad at Geoff;  _please_  don't be mad at him because of Michael, either. All he said was that he was going to keep an eye on me. I can still see you...I-I don't want you to hurt anyone else..." Ray clenched onto the prisoner's hands tighter. "Y-you're already..." Ray paused, sighing out a little. "I don't want you to be gone."

 

Ryan sighed, pursing his lips together. If the door were open, Ray and Gavin would both be able to see the sadness in Ryan's face; a tear practically almost threatening to be shed. "I know, Ray..."

 

There was a painful silence between the three; Gavin felt completely awful for blathering out Geoff and Michael's little "secretive" relationship. He didn't know if he should speak anymore; there was a rising, sickening feeling that was beginning to pit up in his stomach.

 

"Well...R-Ryan," Ray finally broke the silence, "I'm gonna ask you to cuff up because Gavin is going to interview you now..."

 

Ryan hummed a deep, sad drone as he stuck out his hands completely out the food door. "Cuff me, Mr. Officer."

 

Gavin couldn't help but laugh, drawing his hand up to cover his mouth. He knew it wasn't appropriate to laugh but in all honestly, he had never thought that a mass murderer could say that and the intern actually finding it funny until now. Ryan chuckled softly once he heard the British Lad laugh.

 

"That was funny, huh?" Ryan asked, wincing a little once Ray was actually cuffing on the metal bounds. "A little rough with me, huh, Ray?"

 

"Jesus," Gavin laughed a bit, earning a chuckle from Ray.  "I'm sorry I find this funnier than I actually should."

 

"It's okay," Ryan answered dully, drawing his hands from the food door. Once Ray got his keys to unlock the door, he swung it open to where he could actually get in.

 

Immediately the two, Ray and Ryan, met in a kiss. The British intern felt his cheeks heat up once again as he saw the two. He doesn’t even know if Ryan has any idea of what Ray and him did last night would he be mad? Hell, would he  _like_  it? When they parted, Gavin realized he was licking his lips, almost as if to try and imagine the taste of the kiss between the two and as weird or odd as it may sound, it was all that he was thinking of.

 

"You know," Ryan said once the kiss was parted. "I wish you would've waited to cuff me that way I could hug you."

 

"I'm sorry; I'll think about that next time."

 

Ryan shot a look over at the blushing Gavin and chuckled. "Hello there. Maybe we'll get to know each other today, huh?"

 

"P-perhaps," Gavin bit his lip once again, chewing on it subconsciously.

 

"Don't be so nervous, Gavin," Ryan's tone was low and rough, sending chills up the Brit's spine. "I promise I'll be gentle..."

 

 _Jesus Christ,_  Gavin practically melted, closing his eyes and just imagining the fantasy that he had the night before; Ryan practically touching every fiber that belonged to Gavin.

 

"So...Ray told you about my little dream about you, huh?" Ryan asked. He smirked  _evilly_ , looking deeply into the green eyes of Gavin and the intern shuddered.

 

"Y-yes, he did..."

 

"What did you think about it?"

 

"I thought," Gavin gulped, trying to keep his thoughts together and also trying to keep his composure. The last thing he wanted was to begin stuttering and fumbling on his words. "I thought...it-it was something..."

 

"A good something?"

 

"Perhaps," Gavin answered, a blush beginning to creep along his cheeks once again. Ryan hummed, looking over the Brit. “A-at first I was shocked...b-but then I came to my senses...I do believe I would...be interested.” The pauses between Gavin’s sentences just seem to pulse the tension between the three of them even more so.

 

"Would you allow me to kiss you?" Ryan finally asked bluntly. Gavin clenched his fists, looking at the prisoner with big, surprised eyes.

 

"K-kiss me?" Great, he was already fumbling on his words. The prisoner only nodded, his smirk not birthing a full smile that was--dare Gavin think it-- _suave_. Gavin looked at his feet trying to hide the major fact that he was blushing like a little school girl. Ray couldn't help but giggle slightly thinking that Gavin looked like a five year old that just got told by a pretty high school girl that he was "cute".  "W-why do you want to?..."

 

"You're cute. We'll probably--hopefully, if I may say--be seeing each other more often. You don't have to; that's why I asked, right?" Ryan's hand cuffs clinged just a little as he was moving his fingers. They were aching to grab a hold of the Brit in front of him. Gavin was absolutely so cute that he just couldn't help himself but  _crave_  to touch the Brit.

 

"Y--sure. Why not?..." Gavin shrugged. He was trying to play it off like some sort of normal, nonchalant deal, but he knew it wasn't. The man that he fantasized about--the mass murderer which dreamt about both him  _and_ Ray in such a sexual way, is now asking to kiss Gavin. No; it wasn't normal, but Hell--Gavin wanted it.

 

Ryan was the first to begin puckering his lips playfully, practically teasing the Brit to come closer. Gavin did, leaning forward until finally the gap was closed between them and  _Good Lord!_  Gavin couldn't help but immediately groan happily into the kiss. Ryan's lips seem to form against his almost  _perfectly_. Ryan's lips were warm and soft and smooth, pressing up against Gavin's lips in the best of ways. His taste was something unique; something that couldn't be explained by the Brit, but it wasn't like he was trying. Besides Ray, Gavin believes that these pair of lips against his were the luscious, most tasteful lips ever. He remembered Dan being a good kisser, as well, sending sparks up the Brit’s spine, but Gavin doesn’t remember anything like this. Absolute bliss.

 

Ryan groaned a little as well, practically praising himself for actually getting to kiss the British intern. It was worth it; everything was worth it. It was almost literally a fantasy come true--the kiss being just a step closer for this dream to become a reality in the darkest of ways--being cooped on behind a cell rather than being on a beautiful mountain side.

 

When the two pulled apart, Gavin gasped  _just_  a little. His cheeks were coated with a soft, lush pink.

 

"That was,” a cough, “wow, Ryan..."

 

The Gent hummed contently, looking over at Ray whose lip was just bit and whose cheeks were just as red as they could be. "Did you enjoy the sight, baby?" Ryan asked.

 

Ray nodded dumbly before finally clearing his throat. "P-perhaps we should start that interview now...b-before we lose ourselves in a way that will be pass the point of return..."

 

“Kissing  _does_  lead to babies,” Ryan growled, looking back at Gavin. “What a pleasant thought that is, huh?”

  
 _Jesus Christ_ , Gavin moaned slightly.


	9. Dan Flashback (Dan/Gavin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan reminisces before heading to Austin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! 
> 
> I'm also sorry this is so short.
> 
> Please understand that I am trying my best <3

" 'The hours I spend with you I look upon as sort of a perfumed garden, a dim twilight, and a fountain singing to it. You and you alone make me feel that I am alive. Other men it is said have seen angels, but I have seen thee and thou art enough'," his hands grazed over the inside of the Brit’s shirt - warm fingers bathing over an ice block of his torso. There was a tiny bit of of a wiper - almost a moan, but not completely and it sent satisfying chills up the bulkier man's spine.

 

"Dan..." the older whispered, rose lips nibbling on the soft folds of the skin of the latter's ear. "T-that was beautiful..."

 

"George Moore said that. I'm not capable of holding such extraordinary words to describe my love for you and that's the closest thing things could find." Dan pulled Gavin’s face away slightly just to meet it again with their lips pressing together, the car creaking just a little underneath their weight. Gavin cooed softly before pulling away just to smile at Dan with his eyes.

 

"Am I an angel, B?"

 

"Either that or a incubus; a demon who has already stolen my soul with such as enticing figure."

 

There was a little giggle that Gavin gave off and it sent Dan into a smile. He remembers that giggle - he would never forget it.

 

“You’re such a wanker,” Gavin’s little insult was cut off with a slight moan as the younger Brit leaned down and began to nibble lightly at the lobes of Gavin’s ears once again. There was a little essence of peppermint that seemed to fill the car - the chill, rich, smooth air that surrounded them created a small little pocket that only held them. It was cold yet their warmth kept each other completely oblivious to the chill that was outside.

 

Dan exhaled, his breath sending shaking chills down Gavin’s spine. “I love you,” the younger Brit said softly.

 

Gavin mewled slightly as he bucked up into Dan’s touch. “I love you too, Dan, jeez.” The Brit sighed softly, his breath practically becoming visible in the chill. “You’re so warm; why is this bloody car so cold?”

 

“Needa save gas, B...and I want to have some fun,” Dan answered, a mischievous smile beginning to brighten his face. Gavin sighed through numb lips as he felt Dan beginning to tease his fingers into the hem of his jeans.

 

“Dan, we’ll get caught…” Gavin whispered futilely. Dan only chuckled slightly before pressing another kiss against Gavin’s lips, his fingers now poised and beginning to sink Gavin’s pants lower and lower. “Dan!” Gavin yelped when he pulled away.

 

“Hush, love, hush. It’ll be quick - promise.”

 

Gavin groaned slightly when he felt his ass become exposed into the chill air and he gritted his teeth. The fabric scratched his legs as they were pulled down around his ankles and he whined softly. “Dan, it’s cold.”

 

“I’ll warm you, love.” The Brit laughed at how cheesy that sounded and before Gavin could say another word, his lips were against the older’s once again.

 

There was a soft whine as Gavin began to try to fumbly undo the buttons of Dan’s pants; it was clumsy and amature, but he succeeded. He felt the little nudging poke of warmth against the blunt head of the tent that was _Dan_  and Gavin moaned softly against the wet, warm pair of lips.

 

“Excited, yeah?” Dan asked. Gavin whimpered a reply that really wasn’t a confirmation or a disagreement, but with the shift of his weight and the car creaking under them, Dan confirmed that Gavin  _did_  want this. Without saying anymore words, he began to poke his cock out of the slit of the boxers until it was completely revealed and pressing up against the cheeks of the older Brit.

 

“Oh, Dan, stop; you’re a bloody tease.”

 

“I’m not teasin’; I’m just trying to savor the moment,” Dan smiled, nudging forward to press the blunt head against the rim of the Brit. With a small moan, Gavin declined and shrunk back.

 

“No, no, Dan; I need somethin’. It’ll hurt if I don’t have somethin’.”

 

There was a playful smile that Dan produced as he quickly reached into the compartment of the car and flicked it open. “You better be lucky I have this, huh?”

 

“What  _is_  that? Ugh, it smells weird!” Gavin complained.

 

Dan rolled his eyes as he began to warm the substance in his hands before rubbing it onto his cock and all around the rim of Gavin’s entrance. “It’s watermelon slick. Good, eh?”

 

Gavin just laughed, rolling his eyes as he bend his legs back lightly to expose himself. “Alright, you win. I’m ready now.”

 

The slickness of the lube added to the overall excitement for Dan. He would always like to pretend - a sick kick of his - that the lube was _natural_. Something that Gavin would produce, himself. He smiled at its warmth as he pressed his hands against the cheeks of the Brit and smiled at the heat that radiated from the older Brit’s body. Dan could not resist himself to say that Gavin was absolutely  _perfect_.  _His_  Gavin was perfect. Dan hummed softly and with all of the sick, twisted thoughts in his mind, he pressed up against Gavin, gasping happily at the slickness and warmth that began to squeeze around the head of his cock.

 

“Gavin, you feel  _great_.”

 

“Dan - you too. You’re so--” Gavin didn’t finish his statement. It was cut off with a high yip when Dan completely sunk himself into the older Brit and pressing deep and hard as the position would let him. The car creaked softly beneath them - almost a reassuring cheer to continue.

 

“ _Gavin_ , oh, fucking ‘ell,” Dan smiled beginning to set a pace for himself. The Brit beneath him was absolutely  _cute_  and tight. Gavin was probably a model - a one that you would fall in love with from love at first sight. He’s a keeper, Dan always knew that. If he had ever lost his precious Gavin, he wouldn’t know what to do.

 

The car began to creak softly from the rhythm that was set along with the stringing, panting moans that Gavin was producing. He pressed his warm hands against the icy glass of the windows to create stream and, almost like out of a movie, he moaned, dragging his fingers against the glass to create small, neglectful traces. There was a lot of burning pain from the way Gavin was positioned in the car: back against the seats, legs bent back over and spread out, but it was  _thrilling_. Never before has he felt so _exposed_  and he loved it. Dan loved it - always loved to see his B exposed for him. It was always a thrilling kink.

 

“My, you’re so tight,” Dan purred, continuing his pace with the slight exception that he began to grow a little rougher. “You feel so amazing around my cock, B, oh, my God.” He closed his eyes and smiled, gasping as the tightness and coiling heat of orgasmic pleasure began to pound at his abdomen. There was a spark, then. A glittering spark that never ended the blaze of love that he felt for Gavin that night.

 

Now he sat on a plane, a book unfolded in his lap with ear buds placed in his ears. He hummed softly, trying to not look at his phone to see if Gavin would have texted him or not.

 

After all this time, he’s finally found his little B and so begins the journey of actually coming up to see him now.

 

_Flight Departure time: 13:05. Next stop: Austin, Texas._

  
There was a soft smile as he put up his passport in his front pocket on his uniform.


	10. Michael's Dream I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where everything beings to fall into place and Michael truly shows how fearful he is of Haywood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus, sorry it took SO long to get an update, but here! I'm sorry it's so short...Let's be honest, I'm struggling. It would be jut completely and utterly amazing if you were to drop me a suggestion [here!](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> I would so greatly appreciate it as well as hopefully push some amazing, juicy chapters out :)

_There was smoke that filled the air and it all but suffocated the ginger. With small coughs, he looked around his environment in question. It was dark, yet familiar. He was in his cell - only that his cell was different. Instead of a barricading door, there were bars that he could easily wrap his hands around. When he did so, he could feel their icy touch and he peered his head in between the bars to look down the hall. There was just darkness._

_Smoke and darkness. Michael could barely see as it is, when he inhaled to make a sound with his mouth, he immediately began coughing. It was painful - he actually began to think that probably the jail was on fire and so panic began to settle into his veins as he frantically began to shake his fists on the bars, as if he were strong enough to bend the metal._

_“Hello?!” he finally called out, coughing continuing to disrupt his speech._

_There was only a small chuckle. It was deep and although it had the potential to be playful, it was anything but. Fear began to grip at the ginger as he frantically looked down the hall to see any signs of movement or light. He expected flickering shadows and lights from flames that could be producing all this smoke, but there was none. Only darkness._

_And another chuckle. Michael practically whimpered as he gripped the bars tighter, leaning his body against the cold, hard metal and practically pressing in hard enough to seep through the spaces._

_“Hello?...” Michael called out less reassured this time. There was a little cough that he produced as he continued to look down the hall just to see a figure in orange. The figure was chuckling, but what was worse the figure was all too familiar._

_Michael began to gape open, his heart racing frantically as he saw the man - a built man; one with dirty blond hair. The figure was walking towards Michael, walking down the hall in slow, leisurely steps, taking his precious time to get to the ginger. Michael could only panic, making noises of discontent and fear as he tried to back away from the bars, but he couldn’t. It was as if Michael’s hands were practically glued to the bars to where he couldn’t even relax his fingers from their gripping position._

_“No!” he finally had the power to cry. “Get away!”_

_He could hear the footsteps come closer...and closer...the man’s chuckle increasing into a full laugh. Nothing maniacal, but it was all too terrifying for the ginger Lad. Michael tried to close his eyes, back away, or do something to try and retreat from this monster, but he couldn’t. There was no use. His body would not let him the movement he needed in order to get away. The smoke began to build up around Michael’s face as suddenly, he felt warm hands touching softly - rubbing evenly and smoothly against his fingers around the bars. Michael was shivering as he practically stared into the looming eyes of the person he absolutely hated the most._

_There was a cigarette in his mouth and a smile against his lips. Michael was shivering as the man - this demon - loomed over him with a welcoming smile and stone cold eyes. He took a deep inhale of the cigarette before letting it out, purposely blowing the remaining smoke into Michael’s face._

_The ginger Lad coughed again and jerked his body away from the doors although his petrified body and fingers still would not allow him._

_“This is so much fun,” the man finally spoke, his chuckle playing his tone._

_“Fuck you,” Michael spat, squinting his eyes at the man. “Why are you messing with me, Haywood? How did you get out of your cell?”_

_“To visit you,” there was a malicious pitch that seemed to scratch at Michael’s ears. Haywood’s fingers began to press harder against Michael’s hands, digging his nails into the soft, pale skin of the Lad. Michael cringed at the cutting that the murderer’s hands were producing. “To tell you goodbye.”_

_“Why are you telling me goodbye?” Michael began to run cold, his eyes finally setting in completely of Ryan’s crystal ones. The man smiled, a sweet venom drowning Michael of all of the sanity that he had. There was a hand - a tight fist suddenly grabbing and clenching at the throat of the ginger with vicious nails cutting deep into the pale skin of Michael._

 

 

_*_

 

 

The ginger was gasping, body shooting up so fast, he nearly felt the symptoms of a head rush and faint coming on. His lips seeped out whimpers before he was dragging his knees up to his chest and hugging his own body.

 

"Geoff?" he whimpered into the darkness of his cold cell.

 

~

 

“Mr. Free, I can assure you that you shouldn’t be nervous,” laughed the prisoner as the Ray lead him to a chair that perched in front a simple white table; Gavin’s chair on the opposite side. Gavin groaned as he felt Ray’s arm brush past his in what seemed in almost a reassuring notion. Gavin, however, could not get rid of the sickening churning in his stomach as he saw the prisoner be sat by the rookie in the chair. There was a small stolen kiss exchanged by the two and Gavin had to look away. If he didn’t, he knew he would only be staring; and that is beyond rude.

 

“I’m not nervous, Haywood. I’m just--I’m just going to start the interview now, okay? I’m going to ask you a series of questions.”

 

“I know how an interview works, dear Gavin.”

 

The intern had to shudder as he set up his camera in the corner of the room. The shot began with Gavin giving the lens of the recorder an uneasy look before he just turned his back and sighed, pulling up the chair on the opposite side of the table before sitting down. “Sorry.” The intern couldn’t help but shoot a look at the Hispanic rookie. Ray just gave a small smile for the British Lad. With a small clear of his throat and a slight gulp, Gavin began to stack the papers of the notes and questions before he began. “T-today is August 9th, 2014. I am Gavin Free here at Polunsky Institute with,” Gavin cleared his throat. “James Haywood.”

 

“Ryan,” the prisoner hummed in a corrective tone, making Gavin jump just a little.

 

 _God Dammit, Gavin. Stop it._  the Brit could not deny the fact, however, that he felt like a little skittish kitten still fearing for its life even though it should know that nothing would harm it. Gavin cleared his throat once again before continuing, “Ryan.”

 

“It’s okay, Gavin,” the Brit heard the rookie say and Gavin shot another look at Ray to see, once again, a soft smile.

 

“Right,” Gavin continued. “Ryan, I-I’m going to ask, i-if I may: what were the conditions in your life before the-the…”

 

“Mass murder spree?” Ryan laughed before exhaling deeply. “Ah, well, I’ll be honest. I literally felt like I had nothing else to live for. My ex-wife had left me and I lost the only job that was keeping me going, you know?” There was a heartfelt sigh that fell through the criminal’s lips before looking up at Gavin. “And there’s a point in your life where you just look in the mirror and you think to yourself: ‘what the Hell happened?’”

 

“I-I want to say I understand, b-but…”

 

“I don’t need your sympathy,” Ryan’s tone was low and rough; it was almost like a growl and Gavin shivered, ducking into his notes. “I can’t fix it now.”

 

“W-well, I guess that leads that to my second question...I-if there was one thing you could’ve done different, w-what would it have been?”

 

Ryan hummed in thought as he looked over at Ray and smiled. The rookie bit his lip, shifting his weight back and forth on each leg, bouncing slightly up and down. “I guess it would be that I would somehow know who you two were,” he looked back at Gavin. “Perhaps just knowing that you two existed would give me the reassurance that everything would be okay...and that would have stopped me from doing what I did.”

 

Ray had to look towards the wall, trying to avoid Ryan’s eyes; he wasn’t the one who would except such romantic jeers lightly--he always had to look away or be silent in response. Gavin was just blushing, his mind beginning to race against what Ryan just said and if he would have to edit that part out of the video. “I-I don’t know what to say,” the Brit shakely spoke.

 

“You don’t have to say anything. I’m just answering your questions, Gavin. I don’t expect a response.”

 

“B-but, you don’t understand--”

  
“I believe I do,” Ryan smiled. “Just continue on with this.”

 

“A-as labeled the ‘Most Dangerous Man’ in Texas--h-how do you feel about that?”

 

~

 

"No, no, no, you are not going to be bombed tonight," Ray snatched the beer bottle away from Gavin's grasp once the waitress handed it to him. The Brit whined, biting his lip before dipping his head low against the wood of the table.

 

"Ray, love, it's only one. I'm not going to get even get loopy off of one."

 

"I don't care," Ray adjusted the harness of his uniform that held his gun. He felt a little iffy about bringing it in although there was no sign outside saying to have no concealed weapons. He felt just a little proud for Geoff allowing him to actually have a real gun on hand now instead of the pellets. "We aren't going to have a repeat of last night."

 

"Maybe I want a repeat..." hummed the Brit, his hands clasping around Ray's whose hand laid on the table. Gavin's fingers were warm as they curled around Ray's icy ones. "Maybe I want it to last longer..."

 

The rookie bit his lip, eyes clenching shut from the heating wave of embarrassment rushing over him like a wave, remembering how he lasted so shortly of the previous night. "I'm sorry about that..."

 

"Love, don't think of it like that,"  Gavin was smiling, eyes lidded with lusty, green eyes. His teeth showed just slightly to indicate a grin - a blown one, too, with red lips of cherries. "I'd just...like to ride a bit longer and get a nice feel for it. You have a nice knob ..."

 

Ray groaned, feeling his cock twitch at the sentence. "Jesus, Gav..." he licked his lips, looking at the Brit. "You're drunk, aren't you?"

 

"Perhaps had an Irish coffee or two," the Brit shrugged. "Nothing too much, but enough to get me all excited and get forgive and forget the mindfuck that Haywood gave me."

 

"Gavin..." Ray pursed his lips, a worried expression striking his face. "You still don't like him?"

 

"Gotta get used to him, dear..." Gavin giggled. "He's still so frightening and...burly. I don't think I can love a mass murderer too quick, dear."

 

"You said you did --"

 

"I  _said_  I would give him a try. He's lovely, Ray; promise you he is. Lovely and frightening."

 

Ray couldn't help but just give a small smile is reply to that. He hummed a light tune before looking up towards the waitress to see that their food had been brought. The rookie thanked her before beginning to take a sip of his water and pick up his knife.

 

"This is such a nice place, Ray."," Gavin cooed happily before taking a nice bite of his roast. "Taking me on a date now? It's practically like we are boyfriends."

 

"Oh, you," the rookie chuckled. "I figured it would be such a nice place to learn more about each other," a wink. "I mean some hot sex like last night is pretty great, too, but I'm certain that having a sit-down talk would suit much better... _boyfriend_." Ray felt a little tingle once he said that. He had only lost his virginity only about a week ago (and as far as actually being top, only yesterday) and already the term "boyfriend" felt like smooth, melting ice on his tongue. He enjoyed it - hope to say more of it.

 

Gavin nodded, a small sigh leaving his nose and through closed lips before he stated, "you know how I told you about my ex leaving for war? And how we got separated? And...how he's coming here?"

 

"Gavin..." Ray bit down on his lip, heart beginning to aching pound in fear for the worse. "I don't want drama...I want...us," as cheesy as it may have sounded, the rookie was sincere. His fingers were gripped tight on the knife that he held.

 

"No! No, I know, love. I want 'us', as well... I'm just fearful of him..."

 

"How so?"

 

Gavin chuckled deadly before looking up into Ray's eyes and the rookie couldn't help himself but bring the Brit's hand up for a small, cache kiss. Gavin smiled, returning the notion with his own kiss on the rookie's hand before finally stating, "Dan is a jealous one, he is. He doesn't know I have you...and, well, R - Ryan, too." The name was still hard and shaky to say, numbing Gavin's tongue with a familiar fear. "I'm...scared. And as selfish as it may seem, I'm fearful for myself."

 

"Gavin, you know Ryan wouldn't hurt you --"

 

"But what if he did? What if Dan were to find out about us? He's the kind to pick a fight. What if Haywood finds out about my previous relationship with Dan and...snap?"

 

Gavin didn't even realize how tightly his fingers were curled and packed against Ray's; the rookie was nearly cringing in pain.

 

"Gavin, don't say that," Ray whispered, the small, tiny voice he made allowing Gavin to relax and release his grip. "He dreams about a nice life with us.. "

 

"If Dan still fancies me, I know that won't stop him..."

 

~

 

Ryan sighed against the stream of the warm waters that hit his face and chest. The echoes of the running water bounced throughout the shower walls and he enjoyed it. He enjoyed the /privilege/ of being alone in such a time like this. There was always a time to reflect and think and especially in the showers, he was allowed to not worry about looking over his shoulder and see an inmate trembling in paranoia and fear. There was even a time where a smaller inmate was rubbing up against Ryan with bad intent and full of /wanting/ for the notorious killer to take him them and there.

 

Ryan thought it was sickening, but he soon adapted to the mood of the jail and realized what was all about the establishment. He soon was awakened to the fact that he was the most infamous one out of the prison and everyone possibly feared him in some manner. He liked it, just a little. It mean that that was just one less worry about living here in his Hell hole.

 

Ryan heard the muffled words of Jack echoing off of the shower walls. The water spraying on the floor made it nearly impossible to hear, but Ryan did his best. He continued to run the soap through his hair, darting his eyes over to the doorway where the Chief stood. It was obvious that he was talking to possibly Geoff; if it were a prisoner, he would have them cuffed already. Ryan continued to try to keen his ears on the conversation, but only little bits and pieces entered his ears.

 

“No...Can’t be in there.  _He’s_  in there…” The Chief had said with a tone that resembled almost frightfulness.

 

There was a muffled reply of what Ryan  _knew_  was Geoff and an inner snarl fixated itself on his lips as he showed his teeth in anger. The prisoner was now looking at the doorway fully, body turned and all in order to listen to the conversation playing out.

 

“I can go with him...Make sure he doesn’t hurt him...Panic attack today; he was hyperventilating about his nightmare…”

 

“But  _Haywood_  is in there. You can’t let him go in there…”

 

Ryans ears desperately tried to listen to the rest of the conversation completely intrigued of what or who they were talking about. Ryan had no doubt that it was Michael of which they were speaking about, but he would never know because after an exchange of a couple more words, Geoff was gone and Jack was back to staring at Ryan.

 

“You almost finished, boy?” Jack raised an eyebrow, arms crossed in what seemed like complete ennui.

 

Ryan managed to pull out a sneer, raising an eyebrow before nodding. “Yes, sir. I’m headed out now.”

 

~

 

“Michael, I don’t even know what I need to do anymore,” Geoff gritted his teeth, feeling Michael shake against his arms and chest as the ginger Lad hugged him tight, sobbing in his shoulders. His face was warm and completely soaked, coating and dabbing the tears that fell from his eyes onto Geoff’s shirt. His fingers were tight and curled into the Warden’s uniform, pulling him as close as he possibly could with little whimpers falling from his lips.

 

“Just get me the Hell out of here, Geoff,” Michael barely managed to say. “I don’t want to fucking be here anymore; he’s going to kill me.”

 

“Michael, that’s  _not_  going to happen. My dear Michael, no,” Geoff bit his lip, looking up towards the dark ceiling of the cell. He continued to hug his boy warm and close, hearing the little sniffles and shallow breaths that the prisoner Lad produced. It was completely  _heartbreaking_ , nearly causing a tear to fall from Geoff’s own eyes. He  _hated_  to see his boy cry, and it wasn’t often that he would see such a broken, shattered sight like this. He knew Michael was strong but now, Haywood had the Lad’s neck wrapped in a noose with teasing, threatening fingers ready to pull the latch.

 

“He’s in my dreams, Geoff; he’s going to fucking kill me like God Damned Freddy Krueger and it’ll be too late for me, Geoff.”

 

“Michael, stop it!” the Warden raised his voice, pulling the crying Lad off of him. Michael’s face was an utter mess when he saw it: beet red with a wet slap of tears that layered his cheeks, adding a little shimmer to them. He looked thoroughly beaten - beaten by what Geoff was just imagining was Haywood and there was a litted anger that kindled itself aflame in Geoff’s heart. To see his Michael like that, fully weak and broken was nearly too much to handle without Geoff breaking every protocol as a Warden and shooting Haywood’s skull in right then and there.

 

Michael looked into the Warden’s eyes with wet, red ones of his own. The ginger’s fingers were now weakly uncurled, mimicking what Geoff could only imagine what was a newborn babe. He pulled Michael in gently, leaning for a kiss.

 

Michael whimpered against Geoff’s lips, his arms wrapping around the Warden’s with a reassuring power behind them.

 

“No one is going to even touch you, Michael…” Geoff whispered when they parted. His hands were still clamped tight on Michael’s wrists to show how much he really meant the words. The ginger’s face was still worried, a small, trembling whine coming from him.

 

“Sleep with me tonight, Geoff…” he whispered. “I won’t sleep until I know you’re staying with me…”

 

The Warden nodded, not even thinking about any other option. He pulled Michael close, directing them towards the bed until they were both lying on it, Michael on top and Geoff settling under him.

 

“I love you, my boy,” Geoff licked at Michael’s lips, nuzzling his nose against the ginger’s. Michael’s face was still hot and wet and so he took his sleeve and began to dab the wetness away. “Don’t cry, love...I hate to see my little one cry.”

 

“I’ve fucked up, Geoff...We wouldn’t be here if I didn’t fuck up…”

 

Geoff gently shushed Michael, soothing the sound out so that it would sound just like a little lullaby. Michael obeyed, closing his eyes and leaning his head against Geoff’s chest, sinking down slightly. They held hands, wrapping their fingers into each other.

 

“I love you, my baby boy…” Geoff whispered. “Sweet dreams…”

 

Michael cooed slightly, nodding his head.

 

\--

 

Dan plopped onto his bed at the hotel just outside of Travis County. He wore a soft smile, his heavy eyes lidding close until he felt a soft vibration ringing under his pants. He pulled out his phone, curious as to who could be texting him.

 

_B:_

_Did you make it safe?..._

 

Dan was now grinning, seeing that Gavin had texted him; the friend was actually wondering if he made it safe.

 

“He still cares about me,” the younger Brit chuckled. “Good…”

 

_Me:_

_Of course, B. Flight was long and boring. Hey, how’s lunch tomorrow sound?_

 

Dan’s hands never left his phone as he settled himself into his bed, fluffing the pillows before laying his head of them. He stared at the phone screen, waiting - just waiting to see if the device would light up, indicating the notion of a new message. Five minutes passed, but soon it was thirty and with a heavy, defeated sigh, Dan pushed his phone to the side.

 

He couldn’t help but feel slightly heart broken about not receiving a reply and he muttered a slight curse before pulling the blankets over his body.

  
“Don’t worry, B,” he said to himself with a slight, almost insane chuckle. “I’ll get you one way or another…”


	11. Ryan Licks (Ryan/Gavin/Ray III)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets a little closer to Ryan each time. He's _loves_ it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a suggestion? Scene prompt? Want more of your favorite ship? Rarepair? Want more fluff and cuddles? Porn without Plot? [I'd love to know](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask). 
> 
> Especially with this fic, because I'm already slow enough as it is -whine-. I'm sorry updates take so long with this one. This isn't a dead fic, I promise.

~

 

  
Gavin sniveled when he settled down into Ray’s bed for the third night. The interview with Haywood was  _finally_  over; all of the sick and gorey details were finally written and put out of the way, until tomorrow at least when we went to the CEO tomorrow. He finally had a story to come up with for the  _Texan Reports_ , if they were even still interested in talking to the Brit about his reporting skills.

 

The Brit’s hands were shaking when Ray put a blanket over the two of them. The rook made soothing noises and wrapped his arms around the back of the Brit, leaning in for a soft kiss. “It’s okay, dude,” he tried to calm. “It’s over now. Just get your story. I don’t want to see your face grimace up again.”

 

“He’s a  _fucking_  psychopath, Ray!” Gavin cried out. “You’re actually still fond of him?! He needs a doctor - a lobotomist! Someone needs to fix his cooky mind because it’s sure as Hell terrifying. He never stopped smiling at me, Ray,” Gavin grabbed onto the shirt of the rookie officer and clenched onto it. His fingers were twitching in utter fear against the white t-shirt. Ray’s hands settled onto the waist of the Brit, shushing him quietly.

 

“He likes you, Gavin. He's in love with us, that's why he's smiling. I think he's just happy to have the two guys he's in love with actually just be in the same room as him," Ray answered, settling sleepily into the lavender blankets, the mixtures of smells and scents clogging his mind. Gavin sniffled, nosing up against the rookie’s chin before kissing it.

 

"He's a pretty devil," he admitted. "I wish I'd met him on this side of the bars."

 

"If should be no different now, Gavin. You can’t change what’s already happened. You can only change what you can create. Haywood has a limited time here,” Ray sniffed, voice faltering slightly from the pang of sadness that he felt along with the sentence. “Let’s just...try. He won’t hurt us. I promise, he won’t.”

 

Gavin fussed, but nodded and finally settled comfortably into the bed and tightening the covers around his legs. “Tomorrow I’m going to go talk with the CEO. Maybe he’ll listen.”

 

“I’m sure they would love you, Gavin. You got inside of a killer’s head! You’ve nearly kissed his lips --”

 

“Already did, didn’t I?” Gavin whined, shuffling his body around until it was close to Ray’s grasp. The rook made a noise of confirmation before kissing the head of the reporter. Gavin made a faint noise before leaning purposely into the touch of the cop, dipping his head into his neck. He spread his legs slightly, nothing inviting bit just enough for Ray to shudder at the warmth.

 

The rookie cop ran his fingers throughout the entire body of the Brit, even daring to pop his fingers inside of the hem of Gavin’s pants, but ultimately refusing. He couldn’t help himself; he’s still young. He actually cursed his mind for trying to fall on such naughty and perverted thoughts -  _damn_  it! Last night after the date was utterly amazing and there was no sense of denying that. He wanted to try and hook his lips all long Gavin’s ears again, whisper such dirty things that  _he_  didn’t even know that he was capable of speaking. He wanted to hear those lusty, wanting moans and hungry curses once again.

 

He managed, however, tossing away those thoughts and finally just cradling Gavin into his arms, kissing blindly on Gavin’s nose and lips. “You’re brave,” he licked. “Do you want to visit me tomorrow during lunch?”

 

“Can’t,” Gavin sighed. “I’m not sure how long the interview will be with the CEO to even look at this story.”

 

“Alright, babe,” Ray hummed, swiping warm lips over the rough cheek of the Brit. He felt the hand of the Brit beginning to rub up his pants and Ray choked on his own breath, moving his legs and trying to hide his arousal into the mattress, digging it in uncomfortably. Gavin was a smart fool, despite it all, and he purposely felt all along the hem of Ray’s pants and finally sinking them in until he found the total  _sensitive_  area that made the Hispanic wail like an infant.

 

"No, G-Gav, I --"

 

“Horny dog,” Gavin chuckled, leaning in so that he could lightly nip on the lush, pale bottom skin of Ray’s lip. “Here we are talking about how I’m so scared of Haywood yet you sit here and rub your hard knob and give me small talk, thinking I’m none the wiser.”

 

“Gavin, no, please,” Ray begged, hands latching onto the sides of the Brit in fear that Gavin would get up and leave. He made no efforts to even shift his weight to the offending side much to Ray’s surprise and instead kissed the rookie with warm hands wrapping around his cheeks and tongue lapping eagerly. The rookie dropped into instinct almost immediately, gently grabbing at the Brit’s hardening package as well and rubbing all around.

 

“I have to say…” Gavin whispered when he finally found the strength to pull apart from each other, just for the sake of air, “last night was probably the wildest night I’ve ever had.”

 

“I-it was pretty wild,” Ray stifled his gripe, only digging himself into the side of Gavin, hissing in a tense when he hear the Brit give his own rousing cry.

 

  
“This will help me sleep, Ray,” the Brit had a wide smile and jittery legs, already pulling himself from the covers and beginning to straddle the rookie’s waist. “Me getting stretched out ‘nd all.”

 

“Fuck, Gav,” Ray gasped.

  
  


~

  
  


The CEO took one look at Gavin’s face and stuck out his hand, beaming bright when he heard the boy begin to talk.

 

“Hello, sir, my name is Gavin Free!” the Brit managed to pull that card again like he did the first time ever meeting the Warden at Polunsky. “And have I got a story for you!”

 

“Gavin Free, right on time for your appointment,” the CEO sat in his desk with happy fingers tapping almost immediately on the keys to type down the time, schedule, and date of today. Gavin waited nervously and finally began to sit down in the big chair that faced his all-big important desk. He was fearful, but he tried to remain calm, flashing that winning smile that always got people hooked. It was that  _dangerous_  smile, too, that always got people hooked.

 

“Gavin, I must say that you already look like a winner. Name’s Matt. Matt Hullum,” the man gave out a hand, gripping tight when Gavin took it to shake. “What’s that story you have for me?”

 

“F-from the words of the killer, himself, Mr. Hullum, I give you,” Gavin paused to pull out his notes, feeling his racing heart beginning to ache at his chest. The beat rattled his voice and caused an uncomfortable lump to form, but Gavin pressed on and tried his best to show no fear. “ ‘What I Did Today: Just for the Hell of It", spoken into form by James Haywood.”

 

“You got an all exclusive interview with Haywood?!” Matt’s face shouldn’t have had a smile, but it did. It beamed and irradiated with excitement and interest. “Please,” he insisted. “Do tell.”

  
  


~

  
  


"Haywood. Psst. Haywood --  _Ryan_ ," the harsh whispers filled the prisoner's ears. It had awoken him from how normal dream, only this time or was the interruption of a wonderful cuddling session between him and his boys. Gavin was busy dabbing at his neck, whispering all of these dirty words that would make the prisoner hard and aching, all while Ray palmed at his cock, thirsty for a lick.

 

The whispers quickly turned into rapping taps against the metal door. It wasn't banging or even proper knocking, possibly just the drum of long fingers against it.

 

The cell was completely dark and Ryan barely even had a chance for his eyes to adjust to that darkness until he fell out of his own bed from trying to get up. He muttered a curse to himself before finally crawling towards the door, speaking out, “Who’s trying to get my attention?”

 

“I-it’s me, Gavin,” answered the whisper. The Brit never raised his volume than what it was right now. Haywood felt that little sinking in his heart when he heard Gavin speaking to him and he immediately wanted to know what was going on.

 

“Why are you here? Where’s Ray? You two should be home right now, nuzzling each other in bed.”

 

“He’s up the stairs; I ran. I’m so scared at your reaction to this, but Ryan, I  _got_  the story. T-the CEO, he loved it! He loved our interview!” in spite of all of Gavin’s notable excitement, his voice still remained a whisper, so much so that Ryan was struggling trying to hear past the Brit’s shifting and dragging fingers against the door, just pure excitement that flowed through the digits making those scratches.

 

The prisoner fell silent, his lips growing thin until he bit down on them, trying to suppress any outburst that he would have made at the moment. He wasn’t angry, but honestly, he didn’t know how to feel about what Gavin had just told him. He wanted to see the Brit shine and rise up in the world, especially when he knew that there was nothing left for him just being cooped up in this facility, but he also knew that now, he will never see that light of day again unless it were out in the courtyards. Either way, there will always be shackles on his wrists and ankles bearing him down and keeping him from running away, far away with his boys like he’s been dreaming.

 

“That’s wonderful, Gavin,” Ryan cleared his throat, trying his best to not throw up right then and there. “I’m so glad you got the job.”

 

“Haywood,” there was sadness in the voice that Gavin spoke. There was even a little flicker of the latchet on the door as the younger male moved long fingers into the flap of the food door. Ryan moved away when he saw those reaching fingers, actually keeping himself from grabbing at them. He didn’t want to make any movement to scare off the lovely Brit on the other side of the door.

 

“ _Ryan_ ,” spoke another voice, another familiar voice that Haywood immediately grew to love.

 

“Ray. I’m glad you’re here,” the prisoner replied, finally moving his hand and fingers towards the moving flap of the door and reaching out. They were grabbed by icy hands, having lips immediately graze over the fingers and even a tiny trace of tongue dabbling over the skin. Ryan was shocked when he felt a second pair of lips over his fingers, kissing at them as well. “Both of you,” he whispered, “both of you are too sweet to me.”

 

“Nonsense,” Gavin was the first to reply, hot breath still venting over Haywood’s skin. “I’ve set your grave for you with this fuckin’ story. How am I sweet to you?” His voice was breaking, the threat of crying coating all over his throat to where it was rich with sadness. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Gavin, you have a life,” Ryan smiled, albeit faintly. “I’ve already have my grave set for me, you’ve done nothing to help it nor to make it worse. It’s already said and done, now all I have to wait for is time. Once I’m finally dead and gone, you’ll have Ray to look over you and take care of you.”

 

There was a pitiful whine that came from both of them, small saddening sniffles along with little whimpers were plaguing the hall that they were in. It’s times like these where Haywood was thankful for the solitary and confinement that he was given. Noises like these were sure to wake up surrounding prisoners and get the unwanted attention of officials, something that Ryan did  _not_  want.

 

“Can’t you come in?” the prisoner asked softly, fingers continuing to twitch underneath his lovers’. “I had a wonderful dream about you two again. I would love to show you what it was…”

 

“I’m sorry, Rye,” Ray sighed. “It’ll set off the system for a prisoner to be let out during the night without the Warden’s official note. I’m so sorry… God, you know how much I want to be in there. Gavin, too.” The rookie rubbed warm fingers all over the straining hand that was past the food flap. Gavin nodded, but kissed at the skin in agreement only to have Haywood give a long, heavy sigh.

 

“Then goodnight, my boys. Thank you for visiting at least with some news.”

  
  


~

  
  


“I feel bloody awful!” Gavin cried, being held by Ray as they both sat on the bed. There were heavy, sputtering sobs that came from the Brit even with Ray’s rubbing hands that patted lovingly all over his body. Even the small, strategic kisses that marked all over Gavin’s neck and chin did nothing to help cease the guilt that he had for turning in that story. “I-I thought it would make my --  _our_  lives better…”

 

“Gavin, reporting is your dream,” Ray tried to hum comfortingly even though there was still the huge heartache that he got from remembering just how short Ryan’s life is scheduled to be. “D-don’t take it back. This is the number one story in America and will be for years to come. D-don’t ruin it, please.”

 

“I take back everything awful I said about him,” Gavin breathed, tears only calming when he focused all of his energy to just inhale a deep breath of fresh air. “He doesn’t deserve it, not at all.”

 

“Please, Gavin,” Ray leaned the Brit back, placing a loving kiss on the reporter’s nose. “Let’s try and sleep. He isn’t angry at us, I promise. You’ll only feel this way if you allow yourself. I promise, he loves us.”

  
  


~~~~~~

  
  


The ginger boy’s muscles went tense, showing the smooth major curves of his pumped bicep, tricep, deltoid, extensors, and flexors in his arms. They shimmered in the light against the water that trailed against his back and down his thighs. There was a little snarl that he gave off, sneering part of his lip upward to release a low  _growl_ , boring his eyes into that of the older inmate. The sandy blond was currently pressed against the wall with the smaller boy keeping him at bay. Although there was no physical exertion or threat to keep him pinned, Haywood remained there and allowed the water to soak them both.

 

Michael lunged forward, teeth grit and eyes fixated as he tipped upward to match the taller’s height. He pressed a daring finger against the bare, broad chest of Haywood, grinding his nail sharp into the skin. The inmate didn’t even so much as flinch.

 

“Make your move,  _punkass_ ,” the ginger spat. He felt confident. One month free of having any sort of panic attack or anything of the sorts. Nightmares were barely even a problem anymore. Michael had learned to toughen himself up, be the  _man_  that he knew he was - the killer who murdered all of those assholes back at the University. He was a fucking  _man_ , not a boy.

 

Haywood smiled in his reaction, but it was not a grin - only stretched lips. Releasing a sophic chuckle and with a careful hand, he placed two fingers, index and thumb, against the ragged, stitched track that lined perfectly horizontal against the ginger’s throat. The stitches still shouldn’t have been there after two months, but the boy  _refused_  for Geoff to take him back to that hospital to take them off. He pleaded and sat in his cell and pouted so that he wouldn’t go back. It almost took Geoff to get back up to try and drag his boy out of the cell, but he broke protocol. He finally left the stitched ginger alone and called the hospital, asking how to remove sutures. It still hasn’t happened, though. Michael’s throat has already healed quite nicely except for the little red slit that would always remain there. Time wouldn’t let it go away, he already knew that. It would always be there and  _Haywood_  would always be the fucking victor.

 

Or would he?

  
  


Michael shuddered, staggering slightly away to retreat from the sensitive touch. Although healed, the nails of the killer pulled on the nylon strands and making the ginger  _hiss_  in slight pain. There was a thrill to it, however, as the man’s blue eyes settled into a dominant yet lazy pool. They were soft and carefree, as if already  _knowing_  the outcome of this little stand off. It made Michael realize how proud the man really was of himself and the ginger couldn’t stand it.

 

“Don’t you realize, dear Jones?” Haywood exhaled happily, rubbing his wet thumb all over the sutured laceration of the boy’s neck. It was his mark that he’d created. He meant every jagged and rough cut edge that he produced with that cut. It should’ve been fatal, damn it, but alas the ginger was still standing here with a fire that would not be put out; it wouldn’t be put out, not even with a cut throat. It was cute, and Haywood could describe it no better than that. “I already have. As far as I’m concerned, you’re  _my_  property, now. It’s time for you to make your’s,” there was an arrogant whirr that softly reverberated itself through his chest and Michael felt himself grow nauseated.

 

The killer was now fully presented in front of Michael, water dripping in thick rain against his skin and rolling off of his body as if he had the skin of a duck. He raised an eyebrow, holding out his hands into the air, completely showing the sign of surrender in front of Michael. “Hit me,” he forced. “Make  _your_  move, twink.”

 

Turning away from him, Michael darted, feet splashing through the pools of slick water that trailed the dirty tiled floors. The  _deep_ , demonic laugh of Haywood echoed throughout the shower walls and right back into Michael’s ear.

 

He slipped and fell, yelling out and gripping at his own arms and hair, pulling them in a panic - just  _something_  to get away from him.

 

“Geoff!” Michael cried. “Please, Geoff!”

  
  


~

  
  


“You allowed him in the  _showers_  with that man?!” Geoff fumed, slapping his hand on the Chief’s desk. Jack jolted only slightly, looking at the man with confused eyes, yet alerted.

 

“Wh - what? Who? When?”

 

“Michael! You let him in the showers with  _him_ , Jack! Haywood! Michael was fucking crying and soaked with water.”

 

“Shit! Where the fuck is Haywood, then?!” Jack roared, standing to his feet. “You’re more concerned about your crying boy than the fact that  _no one_  was watching the killer?! I think you have your priorities mixed up, Ram,” Jack shook his head, running both palms and all of his fingers through his hair in stress. “Fuck me, is he in his fucking cell?!”

 

“Quit blubbering, Jack,” Geoff gritted. “I can get concerned about  _my_  boy if I please. Haywood’s locked up, now. Called Narvarez in the middle of his sleep to come and contain him. Haywood made a whole fucking production out of it, though, licking all along the rook’s neck and kissing him.”

 

“He isn’t a rook anymore, Geoff, he’s been here for nearly two months, now,” Jack rolled his eyes, itching at them when he was done. Sleep at his house still was no better than it was those two months ago. He hid it, though. He didn’t want to stress himself out anymore with his awful dreams of his mother and the love that waded around him with all of the prisoners and employees. It was twisted, in his opinion. Sick and twisted. No killer can love  _anyone_ ; they only do it because they’re scared and confused. The heart of love is the heart that they do not possess. “Perhaps we need to get Ray off of his quarters with Haywood. Make him mess with other prisoners.”

 

  
“Are you fucking kidding me? Haywood  _only_  responds to the rook. No one else.”

  
  


~

  
  


“Jesus Christ, I think it’s so hot how you two try to kiss like that,” Ray chuckled, seeing as how Gavin was already at his knees, fingers flicking open the food slot of the metal door and lips being pressed inside just for them to meet with Haywood’s. There soft sighs and mews in between them as they strained against the door to try and kiss.

 

“My Gavin,” the killer sounded. “Still haven’t taken you for my own and yet it’s been over a month,” there was a slight flattening of his tone when he spoke that, but he cleared his throat and remained that strong voice. The last he wanted was for his boys to see that emotional, romantic freak that he really was. “Come in here and we could make it happen right now, why don’t we?”

 

“You devil,” Gavin chuckled happily. “If Hullum were to see me being plowed by his number one story in the nation, then I’m sure to lose my job.” He cooed light in total hypocrisy, tugging at Ray’s pant leg in a plea for him to open the doors. He totally wanted to be in that door, allowing the gorgeous, misunderstood man to kiss him and touch him all that he pleaded; he would be in the man's wide lap, bouncing with want to mimic that movement that would happen if the man were to take him.

 

“You’re like a fucking puppy,” Ray smirked, but obeyed his lover and pulled out the keys. He could feel the tensing excitement from the other side of the door, as well, Haywood barely being able to contain his burst of hugs when the door was finally opened. Gavin and Ray were both scooped up into Ryan’s arms, small, thankful kisses being planted on their cheeks.

 

“My boys, you two look dazzling,” the prisoner complimented, taking another dash of kisses against their lips. “I’ve seen those hawks in the facility have their gawk at you full of envy and lust. They can’t have you, not my boys.”

 

“They haven’t made their move yet, Rye,” Ray smiled, losing himself from the prisoner’s grasp just so he could also hug at Gavin tighter. “But  _this_  one especially, we need to look after,” he chuckled, swatting at Gavin’s hair who only groaned. “Lovely dove, isn’t he?”

 

“I’m not a fucking bird,” Gavin smiled. “Nor am I any lovelier than you.” He turned his attention back towards Ryan and smiled, guiding his fingers all over the waist of the older, stronger man. “Why don’t you sit down, love?”

 

“What are you about to do?” Ryan purred but fell back on the mattress obediently and playfully nipping at the air when Gavin began to crawl on top, knees settling in perfectly beside of the man. His rear sat perfectly in Ryan’s lap, arms wrapping around the man to pull him in for a deep kiss.

 

“Sweet boy,” Ray slightly moaned at the sight of the two, having to hold himself from rubbing all over Gavin’s creamy thighs as he sat on their lover. “Hooking onto his man like he knows what to do.” The tingle in his hands, the  _twinge_  to touch, wouldn’t stop and Ray finally gave in, running his fingers all over the skin of Gavin’s thighs when he pushed them down his pants. He cried softly at the warmth wishing for the time to be had where their boy could just get on his knees with an open mouth and a stuck out tongue just ready to receive. The cop couldn’t help but feel like a total pervert, but it really didn’t matter in his mind when the thighs underneath his fingertips were shifting all around, the sliver of  _heat_  from in between his legs getting the better of Ray.

 

When the two parted, Ray’s lips quickly replaced Ryan’s for a split second, but then were pulled away when Ray gave that tugging  _squeeze_ of Gavin’s cheeks.

 

“My, my,” Ryan whirred proudly when he saw what his youngest was doing to Gavin. “Got him on that tight leash, don’t you?”

 

“I love him, Rye,” Ray nodded before leaning in for those chiseled lips to draw into a kiss. “I’ve made sure he’s all ready for you to take.”

 

The prisoner whined longingly, hands already finding their way against Ray’s and wanting to feel that warmth as well. “Really, now?” Haywood asked with vigor, mouth beginning to water like a real animal for its prey. “My little boys fucking,  _God_ , that would be a sight for my sore eyes.”

 

“Sometimes, he pretends I’m you,” Ray laughed. “It’s so cute…”

 

Gavin blushed with truthful embarrassment, but nodded eagerly before falling against the prisoner for another kiss. It was messy and full of noises, but it bothered no one as Ray began to tug down at Gavin’s pants fervently, asking the boy to cooperate just for a touch or two.

 

“Would you like to see, Ryan?” the cop asked with a strong, passionate mewl. “You’ve never gotten a chance to see your little Gavin all close up. I promise to you he’s nice and beautiful.”

 

Ryan made a strangled noise against his kiss with Gavin, obviously trying to hold back that rough, possessive moan. His hands settled largely on the cheeks of the Brit, spreading apart so slightly as they were still cupped by those  _awful_  skinny jeans. As much as they complimented his form, there was nothing more that both the prisoner and the cop wanted to do except spread out those lovely, fat cheeks of the Brit’s ass and lick him down until Gavin’s just a whining, naked being with nothing on his mind other than sweet release.

 

“G-Gavin,” Ryan breathed, hands beginning to trail and also work at the Brit’s pants. “W-would you let me? We don’t have time for the other thing, but maybe you could let me taste. Just this once.”

 

“ _Yes_ ,” Gavin fluttered, already beginning to kick at his legs so that his pants could fall down in a pool. It was hard when trying to also work out of the iron grip that Ryan had, but he made the best of it by finally sinking his pants low until they were just riding on his thighs. “Y-yes, please. N-not just this once, but  _all the time_.”

 

“My eager boy, how long have you wanted this?” Haywood fell into the normal, relaxed trend that he always fell into when it came with Ray. He was always cautious with Gavin, however, only because of how frail the Brit seemed to be. It is clear now that Gavin was  _anything_ but frail, especially with the way he was lowering himself to the bed with pants already off and legs already spread enough to make Ray blush with small amounts of prideful jealousy.

 

“A-at first, I was scared and confused, but Ryan I want this so badly,” he smiled, stretching out on the bed comfortably with legs straining to spread against his plaid boxers. Ryan’s fingers danced over the hem of the elastic before also crawling on the mattress. The reporter’s thighs were so heated that Ryan leaned close to rest his head on Gavin’s leg. The Brit made a small mew of anticipation before beginning to pull his underwear down, wiggling with it gently. “I’ve been telling Ray about this for weeks on end, how much I want you to touch me like this.”

 

When the waistband of the boxers was around Gavin’s ankles, Ryan pulled it off completely and tossing it to the side, near where Ray was. The cop watched with wide eyes and dry lips, occasionally wetting them with his tongue in response of how much he wanted this scene to take place. His beautiful Brit was nearly fully exposed for the first time ever since meeting Haywood and the man was taking in the sight greatly before him, palms already pressing against the skin of the Brit’s ass and spreading them apart. Gavin wailed softly at the tension of the pull, toes curling when all of the sudden excitement from having Haywood look over his private and sensitive area was beginning to settle in. Ryan’s fingers were tender, rubbing all over the warm inner skin of the reporter including tracing all around the insides of his thighs and groin.

 

“Already a little moist down here, aren’t we? Had a little fun before you came over today?” the prisoner laughed, continuing to rub all over.

 

“ _Bloody_  Christ,” Gavin swore pushing against the man’s hands. There was something about Ryan asking that that shot sparks down Gavin’s spine and right straight to his dick. “Y-yes, Ryan,” he answered truthfully seeing Ray also nodding his head. The cop’s eyes were still wide with curiosity, awaiting any moment for Ryan to go ahead and do it.

 

Ryan moved his hand to Gavin’s hardening cock, instead, wrapping around the member loosely and beginning to pump his head slowly up and down. It was the kind of rhythm that made the blushing Brit tilt his head in pleasure, but not too much to where he was crying out for more. It was lazy and loving, Ryan moving upward so that he could give Gavin a deep kiss.

 

“You guys are so hot,” Ray chirped, hands finding themselves of Gavin’s shirt, tugging upward so that he could touch at the thin reporter’s furred chest. His finger were tweaking playfully at Gavin’s nipples, rubbing at the bud lightly to make the Lad  _squeal_  both Ryan and Ray’s name. He thrusted up into the prisoner’s hand, asking for more. His face was growing rosey and hot from all of the touching and he mentally demanded that they continue without anymore of the teasing touches, but it wasn’t given to him as Ray bend down to rub his tongue all over Gavin’s neck, kissing messily with each patch of skin that he licked. Ryan also began to use his tongue except tracing it over the very inner thigh of Gavin,  _so_  close to his cock, just a little more and it would have been on there.

 

“Little Gavin, you’re beginning to drip,” cooed Haywood, finally licking a solid stripe on the slit of Gavin’s leaking head. The reporter quaked under him, releasing a deep groan that surely would have gotten someone’s attention had they been in a more populated area. Thankfully they weren’t and Gavin could make as much noise as he wanted, especially with lips enveloping the tip of his cock. It made him shudder, wanting to thrust deep inside just to have more of that wet, loose warm rubbing at his cock. Ray was continuing to kiss at Gavin’s neck, occasionally whispering a praise or even a filthy phrase in his ear. It would make Gavin shudder and call out Ray’s name in just total shock of how  _dirty_  the cop’s mouth could be.

 

The prisoner finally popped off of Gavin, licking down until his lips were kissing at the round, perfect mounds of the reporter’s cheeks. There was a  _deep_  groan from him when his tongue happened to brush lightly over the puckered rim of the Brit. It was  _so_  tasty, his tongue just beginning to lap all over without any warning. The Lad  _howled_ , spitting a curse before exhaling deeply and falling limp against Ray’s kisses. There was really no sensation that Gavin could describe the tongue licking back and forth all over and  _inside_  his sensitive muscle other than it was completely  _amazing_. He began to whimper, a hand finding its way around his cock and jerking firmly to ride out that sensation.

 

As far his taste, Haywood could only describe it was intoxicating. With his eyes closed and hands still spreading apart the smooth cheeks, he continued to lick all around and even lapping at the insides, walling all of the walls. The squeeze of the ring around his tongue ignited him so as he could only imagine what the squeeze would feel like around his cock. His other boy, Ray, has already had that wonderful experience, but now Ryan wanted it all to himself. He ground his cock into the sheets, just to get some sort of relief and friction from his aching hardness.

 

“B-bollocks,” Gavin gasped, eyes screwing shut then Haywood inserted a single fingers into the Lad. It curled upward so  _perfectly_ , as if already knowing where the soft pleasure spot of the Lad laid. Gavin bucked his hips, his rhythm faltering on his cock. The familiar burn of ecstasy was already growing in his stomach and he only pushed back eagerly.

 

“My boy fucking himself on my fingers,” Haywood stated, a smug grin on his face. “God, you don’t know how hard you make me, Gavin.”

 

“And me, too,” Ray muttered happily, kisses caressing Gavin’s ear. “Our boy.”

 

Gavin choked down his squawk when he came, cream shooting and immediately dribbling all over his fingers when he continued to pump them on his cock. Instead of that squawk can a deep, low curse of God’s name along with several, heavy pants. Ray made a shocked noise from how short Gavin took to spill over like that, but he remembers that it didn’t take long for him, either. The two Lads shared in small giggles before Ray began to gather up Gavin’s loose clothing.

 

Haywood leaned forwards to place a kiss on Gavin’s lips before Ray came over and also stole a kiss from the prisoner. An all-knowing hand grabbed at the killer’s hardened package, making the older give a low drone of arousal. He looked at Ray with lazy, spurred eyes before giving the rookie a kiss on his nose.

 

“ _Jesus_  Christ, Rye,” Ray moaned with his hand rubbing all around the thickened bulge of Ryan. “Fucking grew two inches just from licking him out.”

 

“He’s just as tasty as you are, Ray,” Ryan promised, licking placing at the Hispanic’s lips before chuckling. “Just has a fatter ass.”

 

“ _Haywood_ ,” Gavin bleated, a hot blush overcoming his face. “Jesus, you tell  _everyone_  that?”

 

“I should,” Ryan smiled. “That way no one here messes with you. They’ll smell me all over your lips and body, they’ll leave you alone,” his voice shot low along with a snicker that sounded  _most_  evil. “Maybe I should spill over your pretty faces next times and make you wear my cream around his facility.”

 

“Goddamn it, Ryan,” Ray ached, palming his own hardness through his pants at the prisoner’s filthy words. “You fucking can’t help yourself, can you?”

 

“I love you boys,” Haywood replied with a healthy smile and plenty of kisses on their cheeks. “My boys.”

 

“Love you, too,” Ray smiled and returning the kisses. He gave Gavin his underwear back and began to help him get all dressed. After some fumbles and slippages, the reporter finally got his boxers and skinny jeans back on again. He also made sure that his  _Texan Reports_ identification card was still around his neck.

 

“Love you, Rye,” Gavin hugged at the prisoner’s neck and kissed his nose before ultimately allowing Haywood to kiss his lips. They were like that for a minute or so when Gavin finally pulled away from the older man and blushed. “I-I’m so glad we got to do that.”

 

“Maybe one day we’ll have more time,” the killer hummed in reply. “Ray and I could take turns, couldn’t we?”

 

Gavin was left speechless with a crimson face. He giggled just like an everyday schoolgirl before being lead out by the Hispanic, them holding hands before the door closed.

 

 _Most definitely_ , Gavin couldn’t help but think.

  
  


~~~

  
  


For the past month and a half, Dan has been trying to get up with Gavin. Every single time he would call, there would always be a message to leave in the voicemail and whenever he would text the boy, there would never be any reply. After the days went on, it was driving the younger Brit almost insane when he finally called Gavin again just to get his voicemail.

 

_“Hello, how is it? This is Gavin Free, or his message box, at least. I’m not at the phone, so could you please leave a message? I’ll try to get back with you soon.”_

  
  


_Beep._

  
  


_“Uh, yeah, hi, B. It’s Dan, again. I’ve been wondering why you haven’t been answering you messages like you said you would, but it really isn’t a big deal. Lately, I’ve been working at the animal shelter, just for a few bucks and turns out my last paycheck is far better than I thought originally. I’d like to treat us to dinner, if you’d let me. At least think of it as us just having a little friend time? Like Bs? If you’re interested, give me a call. Ciao, Gav.”_

 

Dan threw the phone on the couch in anger before plopping right beside it with a bowl of popcorn. He never liked eating junk food, but he always did whenever he felt stressed in some way or another. There was something in the back of his mind that  _itched_  for Gavin. It had been so long since he had seen his old best friend and even with trying to come in contact with him, there is no major reconnection happening with Gavin. At times, Dan even wonders if his older Brit even cares for him anymore. Perhaps the years of being in the military and away proved unfavorable for Gavin and so Dan was just forgotten.

 

“No,” he told himself. “No, he wouldn’t forget me. He would purposely…” he trailed off, flicking on the television with the remote. There was that silent, burning anger within him, even if he didn’t want to admit it. That fear of having his best friend - once his very own lover - having forgotten and away with him was almost crippling. It was the very last thing that Dan wanted to think about.

 

And so he tried not to. He patiently waited for Gavin, his old B, to answer.

 


	12. Michael's Loving Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going very smoothly for the Haywood gang. All is well, and even Gavin got to meet up with his past best friend for some bevs. However, Michael is showing signs of isolation, even getting violent at times and Geoff isn't liking it one bit. The breaking point is when Jack finds Michael's stash and that's when the Warden has had enough. He needs to see what's wrong with his baby boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all whoever is still actually dedicated to his fic, I can't thank you _enough_. All of you who have supported me with your kind words has really made me croon happily and actually hope the best for this fic  <3 and guess what? I'M OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SUMMER!!! Meaning updates will ~~hopefully~~ be a _lot_ more common. 
> 
> Have an idea or a scene prompt or even a fic prompt? Please tell me. [I'd love to know so much](http://chooboozle.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> Also, pleased be warned. **This chapter has huge amounts of Daddy kink and rough sex. Please note that Geoff may seem a little persistent, but I assure you it will get better. There IS humiliation talk, use of a safeword, choking, spanking, , breeding talk, and all of that. If you do not enjoy it, please don't say anything, just leave. You HAVE been warned.**
> 
> That is all. I hope you enjoy the 20 pages of Micheoff daddy kink SMUT <3

* * *

 

 

Geoff sighed when he took a look inside Michael’s cell. The boy was facing the opposite wall, his back completely turned to him in defense and isolation. Ever since the encounter with Haywood again, Michael hasn’t been acting the same. He’s been talking to no one and has an awful scowl on his face wherever he goes as if he has to put up an act to be tough. Geoff knew better than that. His sweet Michael would be more of the kind of boy that would break down into tears and hug you close before ever trying to actually throw a true, violent punch, but as of right now he wasn’t acting that way.

 

With a couple of taps against the door with the butt of his pistol, the Warden cleared his throat in order to get Michael’s attention.

 

“Light’s out, babe,” he cleared his throat, the word suddenly giving a bad taste to his mouth. It had been so long since Michael truly talked to him or even try to interact with him in some sort of way. He acted just like an insane prisoner that scanned his eyes over the walls to try and see if anyone would jump out at him. His Michael _disappeared_ and was gone. “Babe?” he asked when he saw that the prisoner didn’t even so much as flinch in reaction.

 

He was tempted to open up the cell. He wanted to call his Michael on his bullshit and pull him close in a tangle of tattooed arms between them and kiss him until they both felt better. He actually began to slide the key into the break lock until he stopped when he saw Michael finally lay down, his back still turned away completely from him.

 

“Michael?” Geoff wandered, pulling the key away. “Michael, talk to me, buddy.”

 

“Later,” Michael finally answered. Really, that’s all Geoff wanted to hear. Just to hear Michael say something was good enough for him. These couple of days without Michael even saying a word to him were _torture_ and so just to hear his lovely, little boy say something to him was more than good enough.

 

“Love you, kid,” Geoff muttered before finally sliding the keys into his pocket. He heard a soft, small murmur from his lover and just assumed that Michael returned the loving gesture to him. He walked off with small clicks of his boots along with subtle jingle of the keys. It was about to strike 10 and the lights were about to turn off. He wanted to make sure that the Rook (even though he’s been here for months, he still calls him Rook) was still here messing around with Haywood and company. It was a little group pet name that he gave the three of them. He didn’t mind the fact that his was happening in his jail, but he was beyond careful. He always watched Narvarez with a close eye, pulling a gun whenever the Rook would happen to step into Haywood’s cell on the new cameras that they put up in the area. He’d always put it away though when he sees them kiss and even though it never settled right in his stomach, he’d let them go as long as they weren’t causing any harm or trouble to anyone else.

 

To stop them would be hypocritical – evil. That would be like his Michael being ripped away from his arms and forbidden to see him again. He wouldn’t be able to stand it and even if Haywood was the cause of his pain, he let it slide as long as they weren’t interacting.

 

He picked up his walkie talkie and clicked the button to hear the electronic chirp before he spoke into it.

 

“Rook, you there? Over.”

 

There was a little pause of silence before there was the responding chirp of Narvarez preparing to answer. There was a slight burn of anger that went through the Warden when he realized that he was still there at the prison and not home already. “You’ve better punched out before deciding to fuck your insane boyfriend. I refuse to pay you overtime. Over.”

 

_“Copy that. I already did. I was just wanting to say bye to him before the long weekend. Over.”_

 

Geoff rolled his eyes and prepared to walk into the office. Jack wasn’t there due to him catching a sudden cold. Geoff promised him that he was willing to stay over to keep him company since his rent was due for the apartment anyway. Because Michael wasn’t there, he’s been falling slack with paying rent and has pulled a “Jack” by staying over with his boy or just in the office if necessary. It helps with overtime, but he’d always feel guilty by just lazing around while drinking a fifth. He pressed the walkie talkie again, rounding the corner towards the office.

 

“Alright. See you Tuesday, Rook.”

 

 

-

 

 

Ray hurt his knuckles by trying to knock on the metal door. He went ahead and left his gun in his car – an actual pistol, or what Jack called the “real deal” compared to the rubber crap that he was given when he first started. There wasn’t a response on the other side of the door at first before he heard a groggy voice calling out with a raspy tone. He sounded tired, as if he just woke up from a nap or a deep rest. Ray had slipped his fingers under the flap of the door and blushed when he felt a loving pair of lips sweeping past his skin.

 

“My sweet,” the killer purred.

 

“Hey, Rye,” Ray greeted, petting his fingers around the air and laughing when he felt the cusp of lips suckle on the tips of his fingers, wetting them slightly. There was a concerned whine from Ryan, obviously wanting to know where his lovely Gavin was and why his fingers weren’t sliding through the food flap along with Ray’s.  “Ah, don’t worry,” Ray assured. “He said he’s visiting a long, lost friend. They used to be the greatest buds back in England.”

 

There was a protective whirr from the older, his fingers sliding in between the spaces of Ray’s before they clasped tightly. “If he isn’t home by midnight, I want you to do your job as a cop for once.”

 

Ray blushed and laughed, not helping but remember the first time he and Ryan had ever had an encounter with each other. “I promise,” Ray nodded, tilting his head until he laid on his shoulder. He was enjoying the warm of the kisses that were now covering his hand and he sighed when he wanted to open the door, but didn’t have the power to. He should have come earlier; the doors automatically lock for the night no matter what kind of key is put in them. It’s for safety issues and Ray was tempted to almost beg to the Warden to do something about it, but he was afraid that he would asking for too much. “Wanna kiss you,” Ray sniffed.

 

He felt the ex-killer try and move close, opening the flap wider and crouching low until their eyes were locked on each other. They realized long ago that it was nearly impossible to kiss through the flap in the door, but they did smile at one another.

 

“Love you,” the rookie giggled through pursed lips. “I’ve been staying longer than I’ve should’ve been so I’m off on Monday.”

 

“Will you visit anyway?” Ryan asked, his tone high with hope. “You know I don’t even give a fuck about what Ramsey says or thinks.”

 

Ray snickered, knowing that exactly. He was actually tempted to try to sneak him and Gavin in on Monday, but it would be nearly impossible with Jack and Geoff always on watch. He looked at Ryan with big, soft brown eyes that led Ryan on to realize that it possibly wasn’t going to happen.

 

“I’ll be back Tuesday, I promise,” Ray whispered. He wasn’t the one to get emotional, but each day that wasn’t spent with Haywood was a day wasted, especially with the obscure court date slowly rounding its way. It still hasn’t been determined what day it is, but all Ray was hoping for was that the judge have a change of heart, keep him in prison for the rest of his days instead of ending his life, but he highly doubted it. He didn’t want to think about it; every new thought about it that crossed his mind almost made him want to puke. “Promise,” he repeated.

 

They exchange a quick squeeze of fingers before Ray sat back up. He was making sure he had all of his things before he turned to leave, and he felt his heart drop when he did so.

 

 _Just Tuesday_ , he told himself.

 

Now, the only thing he had to actually worry about was Gavin’s curfew. It was only 10:20 PM now, but the only message that Ray received from Gavin was three hours ago when he said that he and Dan were finally at the bar. The Rook trusted his boyfriend, but there was a side of Ray that just wanted to wait beside the clock, making room for nothing else other than patiently sitting for the return of his Gavin, or even a message from him.

 

Ray didn’t see the Warden when he left, but that was a good thing, in his opinion. He knew Geoff would give him an evil glare or something else because of the fact that he’s messing around with America’s most notorious murderer, and he didn’t feel like dealing with that tonight. He made sure that he was going home at his quickest, wanting to get everything ready when Gavin comes home.

 

 

-

 

 

Gavin woke up on a park bench with his fist propping up his head on the arm rest. He was in a daze and a stupor, slowly opening his eyes and darting them around to try and remember where he was at. He can’t recall; it was all black of what happened just a couple hours earlier. He felt like there was someone leaning against him, or at least holding him in a way that secured him from falling off of the bench. With a couple of sleepy mutters, Gavin was able to actually lift and turn his head to acknowledge the person beside him and he recalled familiar, childish laugh that he could distinguish ever since he was kid.

 

“B?” Gavin groaned, feeling nauseated when he felt the person – of which had to be Dan – rocking him back and forth.

 

“ ‘ey, B,” Dan chuckled, patting his hand on Gavin’s shoulder before ringing his arm around the older Brit’s neck for even more security. “ ‘s okay, ‘m here.”

 

“Dan, what…happened?” Gavin wondered, cocking his head out to the side to try and fix a crook, but it just wouldn’t budge. There was a sickening feeling that swept over him, something that was beyond the alcohol and it made Gavin groan.

 

“Got a little too drunk, B,” Dan answered, seemingly sounding as sober as can be. “I was going to take you on home, but you insisted on coming to the park instead.”

 

Even as Dan was explaining it, Gavin couldn’t remember anything. His head felt _awful_ with a headache that he’s never received before while drinking, or even when getting hangovers. He whined, sniffling slightly when Dan got comfortable enough to slouch, pulling Gavin even closer to his body. Dan hushed him softly, clicking his tongue in comfort. “Ah, B, don’t worry. ‘m not trying anything.”

 

Gavin allowed his muscles to relax, falling in turn with his friend’s before he closed his eyes again. He could smell a lovely scent coming off of the younger Brit, and it soothed him so. It was almost like when he first met Ray and got to meet him at the Dunkin’ Doughnuts, feeling a sense of safety.

 

“I know you’re not, B,” Gavin finally answered with a small slur of his voice. “I like it anyhow.” He tilted his head back until he could look at Dan just past his long lashed. They both exchanged a smile before the younger Brit cleared his throat and yawned.

 

“Stop it,” he said with a sleepy smile. “Don’t look at me with those eyes otherwise I _will_ try something.”

 

Gavin felt instinctual heat of a challenge that always came whenever he was trying to flirt, but he stopped himself and pursed his lips. There was a quick image of both Ryan and Ray shooting through his mind and also a sense of guilt that came along with it. _No_ , he had to tell himself, still looking at Dan with soft, wide eyes and a slack jaw.

 

“You’re stupid, B,” Gavin giggled, swiping a couple of fingers past Dan’s cheek to mimic a false slap. At most, all the younger Brit did was make face, puffing up his cheeks playfully and giving a small smile. That’s when he finally let Gavin’s go, allowing him to slip from his grasp and near onto the ground if it weren’t for the Brit acting quick to stand himself up. “Thanks for taking me to the park to have a little rest. You ready to go?”

 

“Eh, doesn’t matter. You’re the one who has someone to come home to,” Dan answered, also getting up from the bench and stretched his back. Even if it was unintentional, Gavin felt the pins and needles of guilt when Dan said that. He never wanted his beloved B to be alone or to come to America without even the slightest bit of friends besides him.

 

“It is getting late, though. Almost midnight – maybe 11:30?” The younger raised muscular, chiseled arms up in the air and Gavin’ couldn’t help himself when he saw the tiniest flash of Dan’s torso when his loose shirt lifted up along with his arms. There was indentions of muscle that created a six-pack on the man’s body. Dan was still cut and clean with barely any hair except for a dark fuzz of his happy trail that traveled downward until Gavin realized that he was staring too long. He gave a slight blush, mentally slapping himself for ever looking at Dan like that again even though he’s already committed into another relationship with not one but _two_ wonderful, lovely men.

 

“Sorry about that,” Gavin couldn’t help but mutter. “I’d offer you to stay with us –”

 

“No, I actually planning on sleeping,” Dan laughed before letting out a breath, letting his arms fall to his sides. Gavin felt what seemed like a bit of tension before he finally shrugged it off and came close to his friend to lean against him.

 

“Well, then let’s go home” Gavin began to turn and walk, but there was a strong grip from the younger Brit that held him firm. He suddenly realized how _wobbly_ he was he stumbled, being pulled back by Dan and into his arms.

 

“B, you nearly fell!” Dan exclaimed with a quiet chuckle. He pulled Gavin back onto his feet before the friend finally stood straight.

 

“Yeah,” Gavin chuckled, pursing his lips. “Thank you, B.”

 

 

-

 

 

The weekend was awful for both Geoff and Michael. There was something going off in the inner workings of the Lad that Geoff didn’t know about, but they were showing through with the boy’s actions. Usually, Michael was reserved after the incident and kept to himself at all times until his lovely Geoff would show up to say otherwise, but now he was causing nothing but _trouble_.

 

There was a complaint from the Chief that Michael had punched a prisoner in the face during the shower. It almost caused an uproar if it weren’t for the victim to just let it go and not say anything more about it. There were harsh words always being spat between Michael and the inmates now instead of the usual head hanging low with the stamp of just trying to get by without getting into any bad situations. There was even a split second that Haywood and Michael say each other again when they were taking the time to clean out the cells, but only then did Michael act normal, keeping his mouth shut and not saying a single word to anyone until they went back into their cells.

 

Geoff noticed all of this, but mostly let it slide. He was becoming more and more concerned about his darling boy every waking moment, but there was always the straw that broke the camel’s back, and when Jack came to him in his office with a tiny plastic bag full of white powder, the camel’s back broke _hard_.

 

“Cocaine,” Jack tsked, slapping the baggie onto Geoff’s desk as if it were nothing. “Michael’s blow.”

 

“Michael’s _what_?!” Geoff seethed out the words slowly, snatching the bag and holding it above his face to make sure that it was real and not just some sick hallucination. Despite all of his wishes, it was actuality. It left the Warden speechless for no more than a few seconds before he gritted out, “And you’re certain it’s his?”

 

“So, I was checking the inmates, doing my routine before lights out and Michael refused to cooperate with my orders. He was acting all nervous about it. I could tell something was up when I heard a lot of shifting around when I told him to get ready for me to come in and cuff up. He hid it in his mattress with a hole he created.”

 

Geoff was completely taken away, his eyes as wide as they were when he found out about the second time his Michael was holding drugs. There was a heavy beating of his heart before he stood up from the desk, his fingers rubbing against his temples in a way that would make any caring person concerned.

 

“Thank you,” Geoff cleared his throat, giving Jack a frown and crossing his arms. “Just…leave it there, and I’ll see what needs to be done. I appreciate it.”

 

Jack gave a sad nod, knowing fully well the situation that he just got Michael into, but it was no excuse. The Chief left with a small apology that was quickly granted, and he closed the door slowly so that Geoff wouldn’t have to do it himself.

 

Ramsey pulled out a cigarette, not even caring that they weren’t permitted to smoke indoors of the facility. It was no wonder that Michael had been acting angry, but Geoff was desperately confused as to why his Michael would _once again_ be holding drugs, _cocaine_ for that matter.

 

“How the hell is he getting this shit?” Geoff muttered to himself when he blew out a thick cloud of menthol tobacco. “Who the fuck is giving him this shit?” They were all pointless questions now, but there was a sudden _rage_ that came over Geoff in an instant. He grabbed the drugs and placed them in a transparent EVIDENCE bag before sealing it up and shoving it in one of the desk drawers. He took a last, long drag of his cigarette and checked his pocket for that “extra something” that he always kept _just_ in case he were to ever need it. He squished the little packet in between his index and his thumb.

 

“I fucking can’t believe his stupid – his fucking ass will _pay_ ,” Geoff fumed when he walked out of the door. He made sure the office doors were locked tight, as he knew that he wasn’t going to be back anytime soon.

 

 

-

 

 

Michael nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell opened up without even the slightest warning. He already had a shaky heart from the encounter with the Chief and Michael knew that it wouldn’t be long before Geoff was at his door. However, he’s _never_ done this: come to the door without any warning and not request for a cuff up. He turned around sharply, feeling his heart turn cold whenever he saw the Warden standing here, his fingers holding a pair of loose handcuffs _tightly_ while the other one was fixated on his belt.

 

“On your fucking knees,” he stated calmly, his lidded, heated eyes never leaving Michael. “Safeword is ‘tulip’. Now get on your damn knees.”

 

“W-what?” the prisoner raised a confused eyebrow, never hearing Geoff like this before. His tone was steady and _low_ , hiding any real emotion. Michael knew for certain that he was possibly beyond angry, but his voice only sent chills down the Lad’s back when there was a slow realization of what was actually happening.

 

The Warden had the hand that was on his belt now fiddling with the front of the buckle, quickly undoing it with ease. Behind him, the cell door had slammed loudly, locking tightly behind and Michael knew that there was no way that Geoff would pull out his keys again anytime soon.

 

“You _heard_ me,” he growled, stripping off the belt from the loops of his pants in one clean swoop. He seemly cracked it in the air, but not harshly. It did catch the prisoner’s attention and he whimpered when he started to slide from the bed and onto the floor. “That’s right. You wanna be a prison dog? You think you’re so tough? Daddy’s gonna have to teach you a lesson, isn’t he?”

 

Michael honestly didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want to completely say that Geoff was right and that he _did_ want to act tough because of the whole interaction with Haywood, but at the same time he didn’t want to say anything, especially with how white the Warden’s knuckles were from grabbing the belt. The whole word again – _Daddy_ – made Michael whimper, if not completely swoon. “G-Geoff, I –”

 

“You’re not calling me that as long as you’re fucking drawing breath behind those bars, do I make myself clear? You’ll call me _sir_ and that’s it. _Daddy_ comes only with reward.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael gulped, getting onto his knees and looking up at Geoff with soft, watery eyes. He didn’t want to cry, but the twisted and angry snarl that the Warden was making made Michael feel no less than awful about himself. He knows that he messed up; Geoff knows everything about the cocaine and just being a complete asshole these last few days. “Is it too late to apologize?”

 

Geoff _laughed_ and it made Michael’s heart pang with hurt and embarrassment. This was no longer his Geoff that he was talking to; no longer his loving, forgiving Daddy that would make him get away with anything as long as he pouted that bottom lip and called him such nice names. Thankfully, Geoff dropped the belt, but Michael still had his eyes steady on the strap of leather, wondering if it would come into use later.

 

“You’re cute,” he groaned with a roll of his eyes as he got near Michael. He got the hand cuffs that were still hanging from the loop of his trousers and quickly grabbed a hold of both wrists from the Lad and forced them behind his back, just as if he were getting arrested. Michael resisted, whining loudly from the new, rough treatment and when he heard the cuffs lock into place, pinning his wrists behind his back and he sniffled. “No sense in crying now, Michael,” Geoff continued. “You know the shit you got yourself into – for _both_ of us.”

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean –”

 

“Oh, shut _up_ , I don’t wanna here it, Michael,” Geoff huffed. “You wanted to be a tough prison dog, start acting like it! Instead you’re being a little bitch! Is that what you are? A bitch that needs to be fucked in order to realize what his true place is?”

 

Michael was speechless, only making a soft noise whenever Geoff grabbed a hold of his face, squeezing his cheeks slightly as he folded in his fingers. “My cute boy,” he gave a small, subtle praise. “You’re a fucking idiot, you know that? Or at least you’re acting like one. Who in their right mind would mess with drugs again, knowing it’ll get them into trouble. Isn’t that what got you into this whole predicament with Haywood, anyway? Answer me.” He squished his cheeks together purposely so that Michael’s voice could be muffled when he gave an answer.

 

“Yes.” It hurt Michael deeply in order to have to admit that. Never in his days did he think that his beloved Geoff would ever treat him this way, calling him a fucking idiot and demanding a confirmation of it. The Warden finally let go of his face, but it wasn’t long until he felt harsh fingers dig into the back of his skull, forcing his face forward to collide with the front of his pants. He blushed harshly, screwing his eyes shut in utter shame when he felt the warmth and feel of Geoff’s groin against his cheek. It was hardening up, emitting a familiar heat that Michael felt ashamed of loving _now_.

 

“You feel that?” Geoff purred when he saw Michael weakly nodding his head, dragging his skin against his pants. “Let’s talk business, baby boy. I don’t want you to get another sentence, right? You don’t want to either, and I know you don’t; it would break Daddy’s heart to see his boy locked up in a bigger cell for a longer sentence. So, let’s make a deal, huh? I’ll pretend that little bag of cocaine Jack brought me doesn’t _exist_ ,” he held out the ‘s’ sound of the word as well as pushed Michael’s face closer. The boy’s lips were almost connected to the polyester of the pants and he gave out a yelp that sounded no less than thirsty. Big, brown orbs were looking up to Geoff, pleading for forgiveness even though that is exactly what he was about to get. He was only pulled away from Geoff’s pants for a split second, his eyes targeting his hand that undid his fly and began to reach in to palm at himself.

 

“If you catch my drift, my baby boy,” the Warden laughed in satisfaction when he saw a light glimmer of drool that dripped from the boy’s excited mouth. “The safeword is ‘tulip’, don’t forget, okay?”

 

“Tulip,” Michael repeated with a soft layer of his voice. He was completely _shocked_ as if he were surrounded by complex surrealism, but he soon came to his senses and realized what was happening. Geoff, his _Daddy_ , just saved his ass from another court date and another conflict with the judge. All he needed to do was listen to everything Geoff said and abide by his rules.

 

“Now suck. Daddy doesn’t have all night.”

 

Michael took a few seconds to allow that demand to soak through his skin before he began to scoot over towards Geoff with his knees. There was a silent exchange of looks towards each other; Michael was careful, only poking his tongue out slightly to see in Geoff eyes if this was actually serious. From the way Geoff snapped his fingers before leaning back and plopping hard onto the bed, this really was serious. His legs, leaving Michael more than enough room to get in between comfortably. With the hesitation from the boy, it finally took Geoff’s fist to grab his shoulder to pull him closer.

 

“What are you, scared of a dick?” Geoff had that resonation in his voice that Michael rarely heard; it only happened when Geoff was _really_ in the mood – that, or really angry. Michael continued to rudely stare with big, shocked eyes until Geoff spoke again. “Come on, Michael. You’re gonna be a little bitch?”

 

“Shut up,” Michael spat, gritting his teeth slightly. He knew he wasn’t supposed to get angry, but if this was going to happen, he’ll make sure that he wouldn’t be weak. He hoisted himself high on his knees until he was leveled in front of Geoff’s legs, resting his elbows against his lap. He wrapped his lips around the Warden’s length before giving it a couple of single licks. The skin under his tongue was _hot_ and firm all while still being silky smooth as he ran it against Geoff. The older gave a couple of groans before he tried to adjust Michael’s mouth by grabbing a hold of his head.

 

“I said suck, twink.”

 

“Fuck you,” Michael seethed until he felt the bone of knuckles grinding into his scalp and his lips slid onto Geoff’s cock when the latter drug him close. The Lad wanted to pull away, not because he was being hurt or used in any way that he didn’t like, but it was because he didn’t want to give Geoff the satisfaction of submission. Not yet, anyway. There was always that rebellious side to the Lad.

  
When he ran his tongue against it again, he felt the dab of sticky, bitter precum and he tried his best to actually not fully wrap his lips around Geoff’s cock. There was a groan of discontent from the man above him and he looked up with his lips puckered into a kiss on the dip of the cockhead. _That’s_ when the fingers tied into his hair even tighter, yanking him down until he felt the warm, round tip enter his lips. Michael immediately fell into it, more eager than he would have liked to do when he swirled his lips and tongue over Geoff’s cock, groaning when the Warden slid in almost perfectly. It wasn’t to the very hilt, but only to where Michael felt the tickle of Geoff’s cock against his throat.

 

It was leisurely, him giving slight bobs of his head onto Geoff, but soon it felt the older man’s hips jut forward. Michael gagged, making an uncomfortable moan when he felt the stretch of his throat when Geoff’s slid in almost fully.

 

“Come on, you can do it, can’t you? I’m sure you’re on your fucking knees all the time for the other cell mates, why do you suddenly have a problem?”

 

Michael slid off and cursed, gritting his teeth to try and hold back any embarrassment tears that he could have produced. “Shut the fuck up, old man – ”

“Call me that again?” Geoff lowered Michael’s head down, now planting both hands on the sides of Michael’s face. He gritted his teeth, pushing Michael down until he felt the tight walls of the boy’s throat beginning to grip around his cock. He made sure his intent was fiery, but he didn’t actually want to hurt Michael which was the reason why he moaned in _relief_ and pride when he felt Michael trying to actually work him in. “ _Oh_ , yeah, that’s it, little boy. You gonna in prison for a fucking long time, you better learn how to do shit like this.”

 

Michael gulped around Geoff’s cock, look trying to look up at him even though it was getting difficult. The burn that he felt in his throat was nothing less than _amazing_ and actually made his cock strain in his pants. He was focusing on us trying to take in Geoff as much as he could, but then he felt the rocking movement of the smooth, hard skin.

 

“You gonna be a good baby boy while Daddy fucks your mouth?” he pulled Michael off by the hair, loving the wet, messy gasp of air that the Lad had made when he was finally off.un

 

“Y-yes, sir...” Michael struggled to say, his knees folding in to only hope that the loose prison pants would cover up his hardness trying to poke through.

 

Geoff stood up over Michael, his cock perched in his hand and he grabbed at Michael’s head. “Give me some love then,” he demanded with a tight voice, trying to pop his cock back in between Michael’s lips. Michael obediently opened up, allowing Geoff to slide in. He almost choked when Geoff had forced himself upward and he released a slob of spit that rolled down to the very base of Geoff’s cock.

 

“You’re gonna be in prison, you’re gonna have to learn how to hold your breath,” Geoff instructed, beginning to thrust into Michael’s mouth. The Lad was tight and resistant against him, drooling out in thick streams until where it was a tickle of a droplet that fell from his skin. There was a slight tug of teeth and Geoff actually _growled_ , shoving Michael down onto his cock and held him there. Another small gag came from Michael, but Geoff could feel air against his skin so he knew for sure that he wasn’t choking the boy.

 

“I like your persistence, but if you bite down I swear to God I’ll plow you over,” the Warden spat. Here was a submissive lick that Michael gave to the underside of his cock all while the Lad was giving small, pliant whimpers. “I’m here fucking saving your ass from another court date, and you’ll repay me with biting my cock?”

 

The Lad whined, making the elder groan in appreciation, especially when there was a soft tongue to lap at the very bell end of his length. “That’s more like it,” he stated, having the comfort of tilting his head back when he rocked into the Lad’s mouth. At first, it was slow and even, allowing Michael to slightly adjust and make sure that his teeth weren’t anywhere in the way, however the shallow rocks turned into full _thrusts_ , making him squirm from how eager Geoff was above him.

 

The hands were strong and held him in place; they had _power_ that made Michael nearly melt. A low, praising growl was sounded raw out of the Warden’s mouth and the prisoner couldn’t feel more proud of himself than now, except when he felt the rising swell of the length trying to slide down his throat. He coaxed himself quietly, wanting to open up fully for the Warden and be a good sheathe for him to use.

 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Geoff rumbled quietly, looking down to see his Michael’s lips stretch to their almost fullest potential around his cock. They hugged at the base, just possibly an inch or so away from the very hilt. There was a part of him - if not all of him - that wanted to give his baby boy encouragement, telling him how close he already was and that he is able to take it all. However, he knew he couldn’t; not now, at least. There was that reminder of why they were doing this in the first place and then, there was that reminding rage that ran through his veins.

 

 _Just remember, ‘tulip’,_ Geoff silently prayed.

 

His hands were firm and he pushed in once again and _finally_ , Michael gave with a long, muffled squeak and a strangled gag. Worry from the noise shocked Geoff’s nerves, but there was immediate euphoria to overcome him.

 

“H-holy shit!” Geoff held back any other loud outburst besides that. His Michael was actually _deep throating_ him, swallowing him down even if he continued to move. Tight, unused walls of nothing but warm slick surrounded him and his world focused clearly on that. His eyes rolled back as Michael willingly bobbed his head up and down, taking him in with ease every single time. Little did the Warden know that the inmate had a leaking tent springing up in his pants and so desperately did he want to be free from the binds to toy with his cock.

 

Michael was _dripping_ against the pants, smearing beads of arousal all over each time he happened to shift his legs. He hummed happily, even if there were buds of tears welling up in his eyes from the new stretch that Geoff gave him each time he pushed in. Even if he was in pain, he didn’t want to say the word; he would go throat _anything_ to make his last from how long it has been to be able to be with Geoff like this. His hands strained against the cuffs behind his back, desperate to try and touch at the Warden in any way that he could.

 

Finally, Michael felt the stretch and strain go away and only remain in a painful after burn when Geoff finally pulled out, his hand stroking his now soaked and slick cock with a heavy hand. “Jesus Christ, Michael,” Geoff sighed contently, pressing the tip his cock purposely against the swollen, red lips of the prisoner. “You can get away with anything with a mouth like that, huh?”

 

The Lad blushed angrily, suddenly getting the reminder that this was _still_ not his Daddy that he was used to lying with, the same one that gave him all of the adoration and praise for anything and everything that he did right when they were in bed together.

 

“You fuck all the goodies when they beg for your cock like I do?” Michael licked his lips out of spite until he gave a sick smirk. “No one can beg for your cock like I do.”

 

A visible shudder from the Warden made him beam wickedly and he pulled against his cuffs. His cock _ached_ and longed to be touched by his Daddy’s tattooed fingers, or even rubbing up against his cock. “You see me, right? I want this as much as you do. Why don’t you uncuff me so you can see clearly how good I can beg?”

 

“You don’t need hands to beg, you only need your sweet mouth,” Geoff cooed softly before continuing, “Which is talking way too much for my liking. I only gave you one order and that was to suck my dick,” Geoff felt his tongue turn numb from the harsh talk, but he continued. “But now, I’m wanting a little bit of something else.” Geoff allowed his cock to fully spring into the air when he let it go, his hands now pulling at Michael’s shirt. “This – _these_ ,” he corrected when he started to pry at the hem of the Lad’s jumper pants as well. “These need to go, right now.

 

“Then take them off of me,” Michael huffed, still shifting his knees in anticipation before he gave a sneer. “You gotta take these cuffs off of me, though, if you really want that, _Daddy_. I promise I’ll be good. ”

 

Geoff scoffed. “Please. They make your uniform buttoned up for a reason.” He took strong hands and pulled at Michael’s shirt, feeling the hesitation when he realized he grabbed harder than he intended. A couple of buttons popped open, but he was careful at undoing the rest of the shirt.

 

“I thought you were trying to teach me a lesson and here you are taking my shirt off like a pansy.”

 

 _That_ earned him a smack, but it was a small, blunt one. Instantly, Michael blushed when he realized that the Warden had given him a slight smack with his cock. Blood rushed to his cock, making it pinned against his pants, twitching with want. Then, Michael shut his mouth, waiting to see if it would happen again.

 

“That shut you up, didn’t it?” Geoff purred, reaching down to seize Michael’s nipple between his index and his thumb, bending to have a good feel. The Lad whimpered, notably trying to hold back any moan that he would’ve made. Instead, he nodded, looking up at Geoff and leaning into his touch. “You’re so pretty,” Geoff purred. “Even if you are a trouble maker.”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael replied, his fingers beginning to pick at his wrists. He was becoming anxious, his lips suddenly feeling empty and wanting to lick again. His chest was completely exposed, nips becoming hardened buds from the chilled air as well as the touch from Geoff’s fingers. His senses grew enflamed, demanding to be touched all over or at least to be _free_ so he can touch himself. Geoff continued to massage at his nipple until he felt the Warden snatch him up to his feel by slipping a hand under his arm.

 

“Get up, I wanna get to the good part,” he snarled lightly, pulling Michael in for a rough kiss that was mostly full of teeth and tongue. Michael moaned deeply, closing his eyes in result of the bruising kiss, giving submissive noises and pliant movements with his tongue. He began to bounce back and forth on his feet, trying to work his pants off of him, but it was no use. “Jesus, trying to strip for me already? And I thought _I_ was impatient.”

 

“S-sir, I can’t wait anymore. I-I want you,” Michael admitted, biting his bottom lip until it was raw. He saw Geoff’s smirk until he was twirled around, being pushed over on the bed. He landed with a slight “oof” gasping loudly in anticipation when the Warden began to bend him over. “Y-yes, please…”

 

Calloused hands ran over the crest of his ass, trying to fell through the material to seek for soft skin. The young Lad cooed, purposely trying to back up to get more of a feel, but the hands that were strong and held him in his place.

 

“In prison, the bottom doesn’t call the shots,” the Warden purred, quickly pressing Michael completely down against the old, worn mattress and shoved his pants down with one fell swoop. The Lad gasped embarrassingly loud, so glad that he finally got some relief for his cock and he fidgeted his legs, not knowing if he should try and open them up against the pooled pants, or if he should try to hide. He decided the latter, bucking his knees in and lowering his ass.

 

“Oh, no,” Geoff growled, taking his hand and pulling it back just to bring it in for a harsh, open-palmed _SMACK_ against Michael’s ass. The Lad squealed, feeling a flicker of electricity jolt through his body from the pain that began to trickle its way around the affected area. His cock twitched under him and he was silently glad that Geoff wasn’t able to see it. “Don’t you dare try to act all innocent, now. Are you suddenly all bashful because your ass is out in the air for me to take?”

 

“No…” Michael said brokenly. He sniffled from the pain, but it only him even more _excited,_ and it was pure proof from how hard he was. There was finally a fat drop of precum that wept out of his cockhead and even began to roll down to the dip.

 

“Good. Because there’s a reason why you’re here, isn’t there?”

 

When Michael felt the touch of the Warden again, he flinched but immediately relaxed when it was nothing more than smooth rubs against his exposed hips and ass, fingers threatening to dive into the very cleft.  “Yes, sir,” he hummed against grit teeth, finally having the courage enough to try and present himself. He arched his back comfortably, pressing his face against the sheets. “B-but I’m a good boy,” he argued.

 

“I don’t fucking have a clue what you’re definition of ‘good’ is, then,” there was a smile in Geoff’s voice accompanied by an edge of arousal. His thumbs pressed into the skin of Michael’s cheeks before he gave another good slap and Michael squeaked again. “Messing with drugs, getting into trouble, all of that. It makes me wonder if you were trying to impress me…” Geoff’s voice trailed and Michael breathed deep through his nose wetly. “Maybe pay more attention to you, huh? You wanted to be a bad boy for Daddy to take care of?”

 

Michael shamelessly gave a drawn out _moan_ , digging his face into the bed as if trying to hide himself in it. His legs were now opening up, pulling against the pants so much so that they would have ripped if they were capable of doing so. Geoff gave a pleased sigh, hands now taking a cheek and _squeezing_ it just to feel how round and soft it was. “Of course you did.”

 

“Sir, _please_ ,” Michael begged, knees grinding against the frame of the bed as if it would be better for him to show off. “Y-yes, I did! D-Daddy, I can’t take it –” he gasped when there was another spank against his ass and finally, tears began to form. The pain was nothing less than sharp and _good_ , and he cursed under his breath.

 

“Language, little boy,” the elder rumbled happily. “Otherwise I won’t lick at your tight hole.”

 

Michael rubbed his lips together, desperate to try and keep quiet knowing that the next word out of his mouth might be a harsh, pleased “ _fuck”_. His cock pressed against his stomach, licking sticky bits of arousal all over his skin, so excited for what was to come. He heard Geoff shuffling down until he was on his knees, hot breath tickling and teasing him even more so.

 

“ _God_ , I will never be able to get over how fucking cute you are,” the Warden praised, his thumbs now spreading the cheeks apart. They were _round_ and lush, taking up all of his palm whenever he gave a good grope. Whenever he opened Michael up completely, he was rewarded with a pink, puckered hole, clenching against the air and he finally gave out his own moan, having to stop himself from licking almost immediately. “Look at that. You want a dick in there so badly, don’t you?”

 

Michael was afraid to speak, thinking it would be out of place if he did so. He couldn’t find his voice anyway and so he just a high, agreeing hum, trying to hold himself back from rubbing himself against Geoff’s face. There was just the slightest flick of a wet tongue and Michael made a noise of complaint, his hole clenching in reaction, longing for the tongue to swipe against it. “ _Please_.”

 

“Don’t give me orders,” Geoff snarled, despite how much he longed to do what Michael was begging for. His cock was pinned against his pants, but he ignored it, wanting to drag this out as long as he could. “You filthy slut, thinking that you’re over me.”

 

Another stream of tears poured from the Lad’s eyes when Geoff brought his hand down even harder, slapping at the boy’s heated and live wired skin so much so that it turned a dark, lush red that made his lips water. The boy’s hole still gripped out in the opened, now eagerly getting even _tighter_ for Geoff to look at. Fingers were tender once again, still tingling from the connection of Michael skin against his own, and they spread apart the boy and no longer did he waste any more time before his lips were kissing at his cleft, tongue diving in to drag against the puckered muscle. The Warden closed his eyes, a purr rising up from his chest as there was that warm, _deep_ taste of his wonderful boy against his tongue again. Strong yet creamy, like a desirable and rich dessert. It brought Geoff to start trembling on his knees, his lips coming together to rub and kiss at the tight clutch.

 

“Shit!” Michael yelled along with a following string of both curses and praises at the same time. Geoff let the whole “language” thing slip by, mostly because of his mouth being too preoccupied, and he delved his tongue in deeper, making sure to try and push back against the Lad’s tight rim to try and open him up.  Michael had his hands completely screwed in the sheets of the bed, fingers grabbing and pulling to find some sort of leverage to hold himself back. He didn’t want to be impatient, and he _especially_ didn’t want to anger his Daddy just as he was getting into a good mood. His wrists were pulling against the metal bounds and he was actually afraid that he would end up injured by the time this was said and done with. He wanted out of the cuffs and he needed his cock to be touched, _now_.

 

“S-sir…” Michael whimpered, breathing out a harsh breath when he heard an audible purr from the Warden as he took another few deep licks. Michael had tried to spread himself out even wider, but it was nearly impossible and so he didn’t mess with it. “Sir, I-I’ve been a good boy for you, haven’t I?” The Lad held back a moan, eyes rolling back when Geoff had slipped his tongue in fully, lips seated across Michael’s hole almost perfectly before he lifted off with a satisfied sigh. “D- _Daddy_?”

 

“My gentle baby boy,” Geoff said with a roasted voice, warm and _forgiving_ even if there was still that razor edge that told Michael that the tables could still turn at any second. Geoff had a hold of Michael’s frame by his waist, now, and pulled him until he was propped against his leg when he stood up from the ground. Nails bit into Michael’s skin, threatening to drag when he pulled again, making Michael squeal. “You think you deserve to call me ‘Daddy’ yet? All you’ve done is suck my cock and I’ve licked your hole. According to the table, you owe _me_ now.”

 

There was a part of Michael that wanted to _scream_ and call bullshit on Geoff’s little stupid rough game, but he held himself back with the grit of his teeth before finally giving a slow nod. “Y-yes, sir…” the word was now turning bitter against his tongue.

 

Geoff slid two fingers in between his own lips and licked at the digits before bringing them back just to pop into the inmate with ease. Michael bit back a moan, his legs buckling in once again and his hands tightening into fists in the handcuffs. “Daddy!” he couldn’t help but squeal, purposely pushing back against the fingers until he felt the bottom of Geoff’s knuckle push against him.

 

“You just gonna fuck yourself on my fingers, little slut?” the Warden have a pleased whirr in his throat, raising a curious brow when the boy went a little harsher with his bounces, and he gave the digits a knowing upward curl. The inmate gave another cry, now slowing his needy pace.

 

“It-it’s just been too long,” Michael whined, fingers continuing to pick at the palms of his own hands. Geoff’s fingers were warm and wet, scissoring open so that his hole could stretch out wider. The boy crooned, head falling deep into the mattress and even his cock trying to rut against the sheets, making a mess of them. There was a smooth, nice rhythm that Geoff was going with, occasionally curling his fingers every few thrusts that he could give. Then, suddenly he heard the crinkle of a wrapper and he gasped. “N-no, Geoff -- _Daddy_ , I know what you’re about to do. D-don’t do it…”

 

There was a slight groan from the man above, and it honestly sounded regretful.

 

“This is punishment,” the Warden murred, fingers leaving Michael’s hole in abandoned, squeezing and flickering around air once again and the boy gave a pitiful whine. “Don’t you dare fucking cry over this.”

 

“It isn’t fair! Daddy, don’t do this!” Michael yelled loudly, actually having to be shut up with another slap across his red and ripe ass. As much as he hated it, the Lad shut himself up, eyes screwing tight to hold back any more disappointed tears. He steadied his voice before he continued, “You know you don’t want to fucking do this. You and I _both_ know that.”

 

The wrapper fell onto the floor with a soft thud and the snapping sound of latex was heard when Geoff began to prep it on his cock. When the Warden pressed close, Michael felt the very blunt tip of his cock touching the cheek of his ass and it was clothed with a condom.

 

“Daddy,” Michael winced from the feel, _hating_ the fact it wasn’t bare, hard flesh. “ _Daddy_ , don’t do this to yourself. Y-you know how good I feel around you…You won’t be able to feel that with that fucking thing on, _please_. I’m so tight and wet, it’s –”

 

“Hush, baby boy,” the Warden advised before he finished rolling on the rest of the latex on his cock to the very base. It was an awkward feel; something that he wasn’t really used to feeling because it was rare he ever wore a condom. Ever since Michael told him how much he _hated_ condoms, he never wore them but now, it was time. “Think about what you did to _both_ of us.” Harsh fingers now settled back into their place roughly, pulling Michael close by his frame until he was pinned against Geoff with his cock neatly rutted in between round, plump cheeks. “Consider me _forgiving._ Why don’t you remember what happened to you last time you messed with the wrong people along with some drugs?”

 

The memories hurt the boy and he shook his head, trying to wiggle away out of Geoff’s strong hold because he hated the feel of the condom. “Daddy –”

 

“Thanks to you and what you did, you won’t be able to get filled with my warm seed, huh?”

 

“ _Please_ ,” Michael gritted his teeth, but it was no use. There was a coaxing tap on his side to push him up to the bed, knees now pinned on the mattress and his head up from the bed. A tattooed arm circled around him, pulling him close until his back was pinned to the elder’s chest, his cock prodding at his wet rim.

 

“Being polite won’t help you now,” Geoff side, finally sliding inside of the Lad. Michael actually gave a cry, his head tilting back into the air until it landed on Geoff’s shoulder, his throat exposed and showing the railroad scarred stitches that laced across his neck. Immediately, Geoff gritted his teeth, allowing himself a release of pure power when he held Michael against him, thrusting into him hard and fast. It was _angry_ , no doubt, but if Geoff allowed himself, he would be giving Michael such high regards of how lovely he is and how amazing he feels around him, despite the condom.

 

Michael huffed with each thrust, clenching tightly against Geoff to try and at least get some sort of feel. He _longed_ for bare skin to claim him, making his walls flutter with ecstasy until he was filled to the brim with nothing but warm cream that would help him go to sleep for that night, but it wouldn’t happen. “D-Daddy,” Michael moaned in discontent, trying to sound his absolute best at begging for Geoff to pull off the condom.

 

“Don’t talk,” the Warden growled, a hand climbing up until it found its way around Michael’s throat. The Lad gasped from the slight pinch of pain, but the scar was mostly healed and so it felt nothing more than pin pricking pressure and in all honesty, it sent sparks straight to his cock, _wanting_ to be used. “You trying to weasel yourself out of every-fucking-thing and thinking you can get away with it – you’re too much.” There was a particularly hard thrust that he gave, pinning himself inside the boy to the very hilt and both of them gave a shuddering moan. Geoff held his place there, relishing of how tight the boy’s walls hugged on his cock, even if it wasn’t bare. There was that tinge of regret, wishing that he could be surrounded by warm, slick, and quivering walls that would spoil his cock until it was spent. He got over it quickly, though, loving the slight mewl that the Lad gave when he tilted his head to the side.

 

“Daddy, I want to be touched…” he begged, bouncing against Geoff’s cock in shallow thrusts, just to keep the movement flowing. His cock hadn’t been touched in so long and he was now begging for it, making sure his voice was as tender and as soft as it needed to be for the Warden’s liking. “I-I’ve been such a bad boy and I’m sorry but –” he was cut off when he felt himself becoming strangled, Geoff wrapping the span of his hand across Michael’s throat and _squeezing_.

 

“How many apologies have you given me now?” Geoff growled, beginning his pace again. He was breathing hard, especially with how _warm_ Michael’s clutch was becoming from all the thriving blood flow. “And out of those apologies, how many do you actually _mean?_ ”

 

“I-I’m sorry!” Michael coughed and Geoff released quickly, allowing him to breathe. There was a wave of numbness that shot through him, the sudden loss of blood flow made him senseless. “D-Daddy, I mean them all, I really do!”

 

“Bullshit you do,” the Warden inhaled sharply, finally giving a reach around to Michael and finally touching at his cock. The Lad nearly sputtered out a cough, trying to fuck up into the ring of Geoff’s hand, so glad for a relieving touch that would have sent him over the edge if it were to be any rougher. “You just look pretty for me, huh? Get what you want, make a little mistake, apologize with your cutesy voice before you get on your knees and spread for me as if fucking you would make me forget what you did wrong. It’s what you did when you came here in the first place, huh?”

 

Michael didn’t know what to say except for a long, high whimper, losing himself in Geoff’s intoxicating touch around his cocklet. He actually nodded, _anything_ to make Geoff keep going, especially when he began to tilt his leg to the very side and nearly all of Geoff’s thrusts pang across his pleasure point.

  
And just as it began, it was gone; Geoff retreated his hand back and grabbed a hold of Michael’s hair before he pulled back even further to the side, showing off the strong, chiseled bands of muscle that strained against the skin. Without hesitation, Geoff pinned Michael close before biting down, sucking harshly enough that there was _sure_ to be bruise there by morning. It caught Michael by surprise and he was left speechless, rocking up into the air with the Warden’s movements to have some sort of tension around his cock again, but it wasn’t needed. Another claiming bite with fingers coming down to tickle at his swollen sac and the inmate was spilling over, giving a loud curse. It only caused Geoff to bite down harder on his skin, but he didn’t care – he _loved_ it. Michael’s pupils were blown out of place, rolling back into his fluttering lids as Geoff finally had a good grip around his cock to work out the remainder of his orgasm. Warm seed coated the bed and Geoff’s fingers, a proud groan being heard from the elder.

 

“My beautiful boy,” Geoff sighed when he finally released Michael from his bite. In total, there was a set of four rows of teeth that circled in and out of each other from the two bite marks. They were already beginning to blacken from burst blood vessels and it settled happily in the Warden’s stomach that his boy was going to be all marked up for everyone to see. Even small splotches that were in the shape of finger prints were beginning to show through.

 

Michael only gave a wordless moan in return, opening up his eyes to see Geoff’s seed smeared fingers presented in front of his lips.

 

“Go on, lick,” he commanded and Michael did, wrapping his lips around the coated digits and licking off all that was on them. He began to get lost in his own taste, but mostly it was just being able to gleefully suck around his Daddy’s fingers along with the faded daze of the orgasm is what made him begin to purr.

 

That was, until he felt the empty slide of Geoff pulling out and a harsh _push_ sending him over until he fell onto the bed with a loud thud.

 

“Turn over. I wanna see your cute, spent cock while I fuck you.”

 

Michael obeyed, turning over until he was on his back and laying somewhat uncomfortably on his bound wrists behind his back. He realized he was also laying the remains of his mess, but he didn’t mind. He would just have to make Geoff clean both him and the bed later. He looked up at Geoff as the man crawled onto the bed, making rickety and worn squeaks from it. Honestly, Michael was hoping that the bed wouldn’t break, from all the roughness. He also got a look at the elder’s cock, still completely shielded with the condom around it and it was coated in juices that made Michael frown.

 

_Could’ve been just you…_

 

Geoff whirred happily when he saw the Lad’s cock soft laying haphazardly across his inner thighs. It still dribbled with bouts of thin, clear arousal spreading across his skin. He bent down to give it a small lick before wrapping his hand around it, playing with it a bit. “Soft, small twink,” he chuckled.

 

Michael blushed heavily and gasped when Geoff slid back into him again without warning. He moaned, already feeling the sense of emptiness leaving him and he writhed slightly just from feeling full once again. He also winced at the feel of sharp heat trailing over his neck and he whined in pain.

 

“Have you learned your lesson?”

 

“Yes, sir,” Michael nodded with a pout of his lips. He remained pliant when Geoff slid his arms under the bends of Michael’s knees before pulling them up and over his head. It was uncomfortable and made Michael feel a new pull of his muscles on his legs, but he allowed it to happen, especially after the shot of pleasure that he felt when Geoff began to go his pace again. It sent sparks to his cock, making it a bit oversensitive, but he didn’t complain. He allowed himself to lay back and take it, knowing that it was Geoff’s turn. “P-please use me, Daddy.”

 

“Oh, I _will_ ,” Geoff laughed, rocking into Michael so much so that the bed was groaning underneath them. The condom wasn’t allowing much give for Geoff to receive pleasure, but he relished in Michael’s whining whenever he felt the latex from the cockhead rut against him whenever he happened to slip out. “Do you not like condoms because it means that you won’t catch, dear boy?”

 

Michael notably blushed, shaking his head ‘no’, but his eyes sparkled a bright, yet saddened _yes_. Geoff smiled wickedly, purring comfortingly when he let go of Michael’s legs and let them fall back into their original place. “Don’t worry, love…” his hands began to trail back up to Michael’s throat, staying at the sides of his neck just waiting to grab. It _loved_ the heat that Michael gave off when he was being choked and he knew that Michael secretly enjoyed it to, going so far as to actually feeling euphoria cloud over both of them. Michael would never admit that he actually enjoyed being choked out, but Geoff secretly knew it whenever Michael would try and put his hands near his neck. “Once we’re out of here and finally can settle down, I’ll find some sort of way you make you fat with my babies…”

 

His hands wrapped around, both of them, and gave a mighty _squeeze_ that made Michael lose his breath. Geoff didn’t press down on his actual throat, knowing to not go too far so that Michael would still have a chance to yell out the safeword if needed, and also he looked for dullness to creep up in Michael’s eyes.

 

Michael, however, couldn’t speak or _move_. He had his wrists bound tight and pulling against the handcuffs to try and get away, but it was no use. Darkness began to cloud the corners of his vision and he even saw sparks through his eyes. He wanted to scream, but there was nothing until he actually lost touch with reality, the face of Geoff contorting into something _far_ more sinister. Those were no longer tattooed hands that belonged to his Daddy, but rough, calloused hands that had blood smeared all over them and staining Michael’s neck.

 

The face was smiling _wickedly_ , looking at Michael through pale, blue eyes that were void of any love or life.  A cackle, not a warm chuckle, was heard and it sounded just like...

 

_Jimmy._

 

“Haywood!” Michael finally yelled with a gasp, kicking and thrashing his legs. His face turned a small shade of purple and Geoff finally let go with horror in his eyes. Michael was gasping – hyperventilating. He didn’t realize that he had gone too far; he was looking out for the safeword. He slipped himself from Michael, hating the fact that he was still hard while Michael began to cry, digging the back of his head into the mattress in order to get away.

 

“Michael!” Geoff shouted, trying to come close, but it earned him a hard kick in the thigh; he hissed and quickly tried to calm Michael by patting his sides until he finally just grabbed a hold of him, sitting him up. He hugged him tight with one arm while the other was desperately trying to find the keys in order to free Michael from the handcuffs. Thankfully, he found them and got them off quickly before trying to make Michael hold onto him. “Hush, hush, baby…”

 

The inmate was sobbing, fingers tight when grabbing onto Geoff’s clothes. He didn’t say a word, but he didn’t need to. Geoff held onto him and shushed himself softly, kissing his ears and cheeks ever few seconds or so until he finally was able to pull Michael away enough to kiss him fully on the lips.

 

They slotted together perfectly, tongue already trying to poke out comfortingly and lick across each other. Geoff was so relieved when he felt Michael lean into his touch, allowing himself to fall into his arms and be held. “My sweet boy,” he whispered when they parted, finally getting a good look at Michael.

 

His face was tear streaked and red, eyes completely shot as if someone had punched him in the face. Bruises were covered all over his neck and Geoff tried to not think that his Michael was absolutely _beautiful_ while looking like this. He cursed himself silently for thinking that before pulling Michael into another kiss, cupping lips tender and lovingly. “It’s _me_ , baby boy. Not Haywood, _me_.”

 

Michael nodded with small sniffles, tightening his grip against Geoff. “I-I know… I just…got scared, is all.”

 

“You should’ve stopped me,” Geoff pursed his lips painfully, absolutely hating himself for taking it a bit too far. He shouldn’t have waited for Michael to say the word, he should have just let it go. “God, I’m an asshole. I’m a fucking prick.”

 

“No you’re not!” Michael nearly shouted, but was shushed by Geoff again. Michael had a curl of hair scooted to the side by Geoff’s finger before they shared another wet kiss, opened enough for Michael to lick and get the full taste of the Warden before they parted. “I-I’m the one messing with stupid shit. I just…I missed you.”

 

Geoff sighed, shaking his head. “I should have been spending more time with you. I’m a fucking idiot for not even paying enough attention to you lately. I’ve been such a bad Daddy…” Geoff looked down into his lap before beginning to peel the condom off. Michael whimpered, looking up at Geoff with sad eyes.

 

“W-we don’t have to stop, Daddy…” Michael ensured, cupping both of Geoff’s cheeks with his hands. “And you are the best Daddy in the world. You take care of me and you look out for me…Some people would have given up on me by now, but not you.”

 

“I’d never give up on you, my lovely boy,” Geoff tried to give a smile before tucking himself back in despite Michael’s whines. “You’re my baby Michael and I never want anything to happen to you. I’m sorry I went a little too far.”

 

Michael nodded, still looking down at Geoff’s hardness before actually clasping a hand over it. The elder groaned, stating a small curse along with Michael’s name and trying to pull away, but the Lad wouldn’t let him. “No, I _want_ this,” the inmate argued. “Just no condoms.”

 

Geoff actually grinned, kissing Michael’s nose before nodding. “Yes, sir.”

 

 

-

 

 

Ray had dozed off on the couch and was woken up when the door had opened and shut with a rough _click_. He yawned, stretching out his arms and giving a couple smacks of his lips before trying to focus on who was at the door. As a cop, his reactions shouldn’t be this slow, but he had a feeling – especially from the cologne that filled the room – that it was Gavin, until he caught something.

 

_That wasn’t Gavin’s cologne._

 

“Gav,” Ray stated, taking a look at the door to see the wobbly Brit leaning against the post with his hand over his mouth. “Gavin!” Ray shouted, quickly getting to his feet and having his arms surrounding the slightly older male. “What the – Gavin, are you okay?”

 

“I-I’m fine, Ray,” he answered with a slight nod, still covering his mouth as if he were about to puke any second. “J-just give me a trashcan and some water.”

 

“You little,” Ray sighed before he went to go grabbed the trashcan out of the kitchen and lead Gavin to the couch. Perhaps it would have been better to go ahead and lead the Brit to their room, but he didn’t want to risk Gavin throwing up on the way. “How much?” he asked.

 

“I forgot. Dan ‘nd I were jus’ hav’ng a good time, though,” Gavin spoke, his accent showing clear and full so much so that Ray was actually having a hard time trying to understand him. “Noth’ng ‘appened.”

 

“You’re lucky he’s your friend. You sure nothing happened?” Ray asked, his voice as tight as a cable at the sheer thought of someone taking over his and Ryan’s Gavin. He couldn’t bare to think about Gavin being spread opened and _used_ and being happily used. What if Gavin was having a good time like he was when he got to be with Ray for the first time? “Gavin?”

 

“Noth’ng ‘appened, Ray!” Gavin answered shortly, finally grabbing a hold of the trashcan. He wasn’t heaving yet, but it was just a precaution. “Dan took me to the park and aft’rwards I convinced him we should get another drink. Probably too much, though.”

 

“You think?” Ray sighed, beginning to rub at Gavin’s back before he gave the Brit a kiss on the cheek. “At least you had fun. Nothing happened, and no one got hurt, right?”

 

“Right.” Gavin finally just went ahead and leaned on Ray for support, figuring that he wasn’t going to throw up. “Gonna have a massive ‘angover tomorrow. Take care of me, will you?” he chuckled.

 

Ray rolled his eyes but laughed before he got to kiss and numbed lips, snuggling close to him. He _reeked_ of alcohol, and there was still that slight ping of worry that pricked at him, but he brushed over it. “Let’s go to bed,” he crooned. “ _Actually_ go to bed. No funny business.”

 

Gavin gave a wobbily smile and nodded.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my God, I would love some fanart. That would be so awesome. If you would be so kind enough to draw some, I would love you forever ;www;;;


End file.
